Colección de one-shots SebaGrell
by sekhoya990
Summary: Pequeñas historias protagonizadas por mi parejita favorita de este bello anime, compuesta por el sexy demonio Sebastian y mi bebé Grell, jajaja... Clasificado M seguramente por historias proximas ;)
1. Molestia

**Bienvenidos a mi nueva seccion de one-shots varios de Kuroshitsuji, todos ellos con tematica SebaGrell ;) No tendran ninguna relacion uno con otro, pues seran pequeñas historias independientes, que pueden ir variando en su extension, pero de cualquier modo espero les agraden y se animen a dejar un comentario si quieren ;)**

 **DISCLAIMER: Nuevamente, aclaro que los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen a mi sino a Yana Toboso :3**

* * *

Esa mañana, el mayordomo de la casa Phantomhive se encontraba ocupado realizando un pedido para su amo en la ciudad, acababa de salir a comprar varias cosas para el té de aquella tarde y se disponía a volver cuando una conocida presencia de pronto se hizo presente, no pudiendo hacer nada por detenerlo debido a que lo tomó por sorpresa, algo que no muchos lograban, excepto cierto shinigami de cabello rojo que ahora se encontraba justo a su lado, luciendo una enorme sonrisa.

Grell (sonriendo): -lo abraza- Sebas-chan… que alegría haberte encontrado

Sebastian: -suspira- No puedo quedarme Grell, mi amo podría necesitarme

Grell (un poco triste): ¿No podrias ignorarlo por esta vez?

Sebastian: No. Ademas sabes que no me gusta que seas tan efusivo, asi que suéltame por favor

Tal cosa deprimió ligeramente al shinigami, quien solo se limitó a colocar su cabeza en el pecho de su amado demonio, aunque tratando de no advertir lo mal que se sentía.

Grell: ¿De verdad te disgusto tanto?

Sebastian: -no dice nada-

Grell: ¿Sebas-chan?

Sebastian: -suspira y lo rodea con un brazo- Eres muy molesto, ¿lo sabias? –acaricia su cabello-

Grell: -sonrie- Te amo

Sebastian (sin soltarlo): -hace una pausa- Lo sé

Grell: ¿Me amarás un dia también?

Sebastian: -no dice nada-

Grell: -hace una pausa- Sebas-chan…

Sebastian: ¿Qué?

Grell: Dijiste que era molesto

Sebastian: Si

Grell: ¿Y por qué no me sueltas?

Sebastian: -no dice nada-

Grell: -sonríe mas- Tambien te amo Sebas-chan


	2. Sueños extraños

Todo era tinieblas y silencio, sin un solo rastro de vida aparente en aquel misterioso páramo infinito cubierto de una fina niebla, lo que le indicaba que quizá no estaba tan lejos de casa, ¿dónde exactamente? Eso era lo que necesitaba averiguar.

Sebastian (caminando): -mira a su alrededor- ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

El demonio se detuvo y continuó con la vista fija en algún punto lejano ubicado delante de él, siempre atento, pero no sabiendo qué era lo que debía esperar que llegara, y si acaso llegaría, ¿qué era precisamente?

¡Sebas-chan!

Aquella voz aguda atravesó el denso aire de aquel lugar. Volteándose, Sebastian vio lo que parecía un punto rojo que destacaba de entre un mar de blancos y grises intensos, el cual se hacía más y más notorio, dejando ver su forma. Segundos más tarde, el dueño de aquella silueta se hizo presente, lanzándose a sus brazos sin dar ninguna advertencia. El demonio no hizo gran esfuerzo por evitar su presencia, había algo en ella que lo reconfortaba por algún motivo, quizá debido a que era lo único familiar que pudo ver en aquel lugar. Una sonrisa fugaz y apenas visible cubrió su rostro, para volver a la seriedad cuando vio que aquel llamado una vez más se repitió.

¡Sebas-chan!

Un segundo punto rojo se dejó ver, el cual reveló una segunda silueta que se le acercaba a prisa, esta vez, abrazándose a su costado derecho, sujetando con fuerza el brazo que no había alcanzado a rodear a aquel ser que llegó primero.

Sebastian (muy sorprendido): ¿Qué es esto?

Grell 1 (enojado): -mira al otro- ¿Qué estás haciendo? Yo llegué aquí primero, así que apártate

Grell 2: -hace un puchero- No seas egoísta y deja que me divierta –aprieta más su brazo-, Sebas-chan, dile que puedo quedarme

Grell 1: No lo escuches Sebas-chan, tú eres todo mío, ¿no es verdad?

Sebastian: Pero es que yo…

¡Sebas-chan!

Un tercer llamado hizo eco, cuyo dueño no esperó por manifestarse ante los tres seres de pie entre toda esa blancura. Mirando hacia abajo, éstos pudieron notar a un tercer clon exacto de los dos que habían llegado antes, quien se encontraba recostado, descansando su cabeza en sus manos mientras miraba hacia arriba con una amplia sonrisa de dientes afilados.

Grell 3: ¿No me invitan? Me sentía muy solo y quise unirme a ustedes

Grell 2: -lo mira- ¿Qué te hace pensar que compartiré a mi Sebas-chan contigo?

Grell 1: No se lo daré a ninguno de ustedes, así que ya váyanse –les saca la lengua-

Grell 3: -se levanta y lo encara- ¡Qué grosero!

El demonio se encontraba confundido y sin palabras, completamente sin entender qué estaba pasando y de dónde habían salido tantos clones de aquel shinigami. Si esta era otra de sus extrañas tácticas para llamar su atención, le iba a decir de inmediato que no iba a funcionar.

¡Sebas-chan!

Una presión en su espalda lo hizo reaccionar apenas medio segundo después de escuchar aquel cuarto llamado que lo tomó nuevamente desprevenido. Los brazos de aquel clon se aferraron firmemente a su abdomen, no dejándole escapatoria posible mientras éste le dedicaba palabras de amor y afecto.

Grell 4: Sebas-chan, estoy tan feliz de haberte encontrado –descansa su cabeza en su espalda-

Grell 1: -lo mira- Oye, ¿de dónde saliste?

Grell 4: -lo mira de reojo- Eso no te importa, así que te pido a ti y a los otros dos que nos dejen solos a mí y a Sebas-chan

Grell 2: No pienso irme de aquí, Sebas-chan es todo mío

Grell 3: Pues yo tampoco me iré –se aferra de su brazo izquierdo-

Grell 4 (enojado): Más les vale largarse, y ya suelten a mi Sebas-chan

Grell 2: ¿Tu Sebas-chan?

Grell 1: ¡Él es mío!

A punto de dejar salir su enojo ante aquella confusa situación y para callar de una vez a aquel grupo de clones del pelirrojo, Sebastian sintió morir las palabras en su boca y sus ojos hacerse más grandes de pronto, al ver delante de él no a uno, sino a otros tres clones, que venían a sumarse al encuentro. Los mencionados no lucían felices en absoluto al momento en que se acercaban al grupo.

Grell 5 (molesto): ¿Qué significa esto?

Grell 6: -da un paso al frente- ¿Acaso quieren quitarme a mi Sebas-chan?

Grell 7: -se ríe y va con ambos- Creo que están confundidos, Sebas-chan es mío, así que más les vale irse de aquí

Grell 5: -lo encara- ¿De qué estás hablando, impostor?

Grell 7 (enojado): ¿A quién le dices impostor, copia barata?

La discusión se hizo más ruidosa y difícil de soportar, los clones se gritaban el uno al otro, lanzándose miradas de odio y a punto de estallar de ira, pero nunca soltándolo ni apartándose de él, como si se tratara de un tesoro que debieran proteger a toda costa, incluso de ellos mismos.

Sebastian: ¡O-Oigan! ¡Ya basta por favor!

Su voz salió potente y sonora, pero ésta pareció acallarse ante el coro de siete voces enojadas sonando al mismo tiempo. Al intentar hablar nuevamente, sus protestas parecían no ser escuchadas entre aquel vasto mar rojo, del cual ya no sabía cómo escapar.

Grell 1: -lo mira a él- Sebas-chan, tienes que decidir, ¿con cuál de nosotros quieres quedarte?

Sebastian: ¿Eh?

Grell 2: -lo aprieta aún más fuerte- ¿Es conmigo verdad? Sabes que siempre te he amado, por favor escógeme a mí

Grell 3: -lo jala de su brazo- ¡No! ¡A mí, escógeme a mí!

Los otros cuatro clones se sumaron al intenso coro, alzando sus voces a una frecuencia incluso mayor, taladrando los oídos del demonio y dejándolo una vez más sin su voz propia, callado sin posibilidad de volver a ser escuchado otra vez.

Los siete shinigamis rojos se fueron contra él, Sebastian ahora se encontraba en el suelo, rodeado por aquel ejército de dioses de la muerte que gritaban su nombre, el pánico recorriendo su cuerpo y el sudor frío cubriendo su rostro, sabiéndose sin escapatoria posible, pues aunque fuera más fuerte que uno de ellos, al multiplicar por siete las habilidades de éste, las posibilidades se ponían en su contra, no quedándole más alternativa que cubrirse de lo que éstos quisieran hacerle, esperando porque finalmente todo acabara.

Sebastian (a todo pulmón): ¡YA BASTA!

El sonido de su propia voz asustada fue lo que lo hizo reaccionar. Sentado ahora en su propia cama, rodeado de la oscuridad casi absoluta de una noche profunda y silenciosa, apenas iluminado por una enorme luna, Sebastian pudo darse cuenta de la realidad.

Sebastian (recuperando el aire): -se lleva una mano a la frente- Un sueño… solo fue un sueño… menos mal

Volviendo a recostar su cabeza en la almohada, el demonio decidió retomar su descanso, primero que hubiese tomado en días, ya que no necesitaba dormir, pero esta noche en particular, así como algunas otras desde hacía un tiempo, había decidido darse el gusto.

Sebastian (en voz muy baja): Tal vez deba dejar de hacer esto, las pesadillas no son nada agradables

Se sintió entonces rodear ligeramente por un brazo, perteneciente a la segunda presencia en aquella cama, quien fuera su acompañante de aquella noche y otras tantas más. No hizo nada por evitarlo, ya estaba habituado a ese gesto.

Grell (somnoliento): -bosteza- Sebas-chan… ¿qué ocurre?

De entre la blancura de las sábanas emergió una larga melena de mechones rojos, pertenecientes al excéntrico shinigami que finalmente, tras muchos intentos, había logrado ganarse el afecto del demonio a quien ahora abrazaba en la comodidad de aquella espaciosa cama, sin que nadie salvo por ellos dos supiera nada de su relación secreta.

Sebastian: -lo abraza- No es nada, vuelve a dormir

Grell: -se acurruca contra su pecho- ¿Tuviste un mal sueño?

Sebastian: -acaricia su cabello- Tal vez

Grell: ¿Estaba yo en él?

Sebastian: Podría decirse que si

Grell: ¿Había alguien más? Sabes que no me gustaría compartirte con nadie, Sebas-chan

Sebastian: -se ríe un poco- Descansa, es tarde

Grell: -sonríe y se acerca más- Te amo

Tras volver a la quietud, sosteniendo al dios de la muerte en sus brazos, el demonio decidió unírsele en aquel descanso tranquilo, esperando no volver a tener sueños extraños por esa noche.

A fin de cuentas, con un amante que le diera todo su amor, era suficiente para él.


	3. Cerca de ti

**Para quienes sigan el manga pero no el anime, les recomiendo que antes de leer este one-shot, vean el capitulo 17 de la temporada 1, ya que aqui narro algunos acontecimientos que ocurrieron en él desde la perspectiva de Grell ;)**

* * *

Cuando llegamos a las puertas de aquel sitio, apretados en aquella carreta conducida por aquel viejo Undertaker, Sebas-chan, ese mocoso y yo corrimos a escondernos en los arbustos en cuanto aquel hombre que custodiaba la entrada estaba distraído, pero nos descubrió poco después. Afortunadamente, pudimos entrar a pesar de que se suponía que hacerlo era difícil. Apenas lo hicimos, seguí a mi querido Sebas-chan todo el camino, con una sonrisa en todo momento, al saber que me encontraba con él y que podría serle de utilidad en esta misión… si tenía suerte, tal vez me recompensaría con un beso después.

En cuanto pudimos entrar al templo, Sebas-chan y el conde Phantomhive se distrajeron con un símbolo en una de las paredes de aquel viejo edificio, en tanto que yo me enfoqué en un trío de mocosos que llegaron corriendo hacia nosotros. No puedo negarlo, eran adorables, pero en ese momento mi mente estaba enfocada en otras cosas… si entienden de qué hablo.

Grell (con una mano en la cintura): Pero si son lindos, aunque los mocosos no son de mi tipo

En eso, los tres se acercaron a mí, al parecer habían escuchado lo que les dije. Uno de ellos, que traía anteojos, se sintió con la confianza suficiente como para hablarme, sin antes siquiera presentarse ni nada.

Niño 1: Buenas noches impuro, está muy sucio por todas partes

Ese pequeño enano… ¿acaso había dicho lo que creo que dijo?

Grell (enojado): ¿¡Qué!?

Uno de sus amigos, que venía con él, pareció no entender mi reacción, y simplemente se me quedó mirando mientras me hacía una pregunta.

Niño 2: ¿Qué le sucede, impuro? ¿Se siente mal?

No pude más, y simplemente le di un golpe en la cabeza, no iba a permitir que un mocoso me insultara así, y menos delante de mi querido Sebas-chan, ¿acaso no sabía con quién trataba o qué?

Grell: ¡Mocoso! ¡¿A quién le llamas impuro?!

Niño 2: ¡¿Eh?! ¡El impuro me tocó!

En eso los otros dos niños se asustaron y comenzaron a correr junto con él, y por supuesto que yo salí tras ellos para darles una buena lección. No me gustaba tener que recolectar almas tan jóvenes, pero si volvían a hacerme enojar los haría lamentarlo.

Mientras corría, de pronto una monja se apareció delante de mí, mientras que aquellos niños finalmente lograron escaparse. Me olvidé de ellos en cuanto la vi, deteniéndome en el acto cuando ella me sonrió. Nunca una mujer había logrado hacerme reaccionar así, al menos no desde Madam Red, supongo que simplemente me sorprendió.

Monja: Una vez que llegamos a cierta edad, todos nos llaman impuros

Entonces ella se volteó hasta donde estaban Sebas-chan y el conde y los miró fijamente, sin nunca perder aquella sonrisa dulce. Yo me quedé sin aliento por un momento, con un raro presentimiento, simplemente no me gustaba ver a una mujer tan cerca de mi Sebas-chan, no me importaba si era una monja.

Habló por un momento de algo acerca de que nuestros cuerpos serían purificados y no sé qué otras tonterías, realmente apenas le presté atención, todo en lo que podía pensar era en ese sentimiento de desconfianza que me invadió no bien aquella mujer puso sus ojos sobre mi amado demonio. Me encontré luego rogando porque él la ignorara y nos fuéramos a otro sitio, y justo cuando el conde intentó tomar la palabra, vi que Sebas-chan lo detuvo. Su sonrisa normalmente hace que me derrita cada vez que la veo, pero esta vez fue diferente… se la estaba dedicando a _ella_ , ¿qué diablos…?

Sebastian: ¿Impuro? Que charla más rara –va hacia ella-. ¿Alguien tan hermosa como usted, por qué podría ser impura?

Bueno, no es como si él me hubiese dedicado ninguna sonrisa sincera antes, pero ver cómo no dejaba de sonreír al momento en que se le acercaba a ella me hizo hervir la sangre, ¿dónde estaba mi guadaña cuando más la necesitaba?

Sebastian (frente a la monja): No sé mucho sobre esta organización, ¿podría darnos más detalles?

Monja (sonrojada): -evita mirarlo- Si… pero, ¿por qué están aquí?

Oh, cómo deseaba hacer pedazos a esa mujer, actuando así delante de mi Sebas-chan, pero cualquiera podía darse cuenta de que estaba comenzando a excitarse por su cercanía… aunque supongo que en ese aspecto no puedo culparla.

De la nada, Sebas-chan estrelló su mano en la puerta detrás de aquella… por el momento no lo diré, pero supongo que ya saben qué palabra quería usar. Como sea, ella se sobresaltó un momento, y entonces los dos se miraron fijamente. Creo que casi me dio un infarto cuando lo vi a él acercándose de esa forma a la monja, podría jurar que estaba a punto de besarla, y de hecho yo estaba a punto de hacer que su horrible cara besara el suelo de la furia que sentía, pero se salvó, ya que justo en ese momento Sebas-chan le murmuró algo y entonces se alejó, soplando un insecto pegado a su guante. Eso me alivió por un instante… hasta que volvió a mirarla.

Sebastian: ¿Me lo dirá, cierto?

Esa sonrisa, esa condenada y hermosa sonrisa que nunca se apartó de su guapo rostro. En ese momento tanto la monja como yo temblábamos al escucharlo hablar con ese tono tan profundo y sensual en su voz, pero desgraciadamente solo la estaba mirando a ella, y la muy tonta no lograba decir nada, aunque una vez más no podía culparla, quizá yo me hubiese sentido igual.

Lo próximo fue que él la llevó tranquilamente hacia lo que parecía un establo afuera del templo, no muy lejos de éste, seguido por el conde. Yo estaba tan enfurecido que no me di cuenta hasta después de que los tres se hubiesen ido, y me apresuré en seguirlos, esperando poder evitar que esa mosca muerta le pusiera una mano encima a mi Sebas-chan, no me importaba tener que matarla, él es solo mío.

Tristemente llegué muy tarde, el conde estaba solo, de brazos cruzados afuera del establo, mientras esperaba a que lo que fuera que estuviese pasando allí adentro terminara. Quise preguntarle qué era exactamente lo que Sebas-chan y aquella mujer estaban haciendo, aunque sabiendo perfectamente qué era, pero albergaba una diminuta esperanza de que no fuera lo que yo temía, esperanza que se fue al suelo en cuanto fui capaz de sentir cómo la tierra temblaba bajo mis pies, producto de lo que pasaba tras aquellas paredes de piedra. Yo no pude sino ahogarme con mi propia rabia, mientras temblaba y no podía hacer nada más que escuchar, todo mientras ella gozaba al momento en que mi Sebas-chan la hacía suya. ¿Para qué diablos quería a esa aburrida humana? Yo estaba justo ahí, ¿por qué él no se daba cuenta?

Ciel: -mira de reojo al establo- Así que también puede utilizar ese método

Yo no pude más, y ese comentario no hizo más que hacerme explotar.

Grell: ¡Escribiré el nombre de esa mujer en mi lista de muertos!

Y sin más saqué mi lista, mientras aquel mocoso parecía mirarme con indiferencia. Escribí un montón de insultos y demás cosas, ya que luego recordé que en ese momento ni siquiera sabía el nombre de aquella mujer, pero no me importó y solo anoté lo que fuera que pasara por mi mente, mientras lágrimas de rabia e impotencia me recorrían el rostro.

Finalmente el temblor cesó tras algunos minutos más, el conde y yo nos volteamos y vimos a Sebas-chan salir por la amplia puerta de madera, con su ropa tan pulcra como siempre y arreglándose el cabello. Estaba enojado, eso era seguro, pero al verlo de pronto sentí cómo toda esa rabia se alejaba de mí, siendo reemplazada por un deseo abrumador de correr a abrazarlo, esperando porque esa mujer no lo hubiese arañado ni hubiese abusado demasiado de él, a pesar de que era ella la que al día siguiente seguramente estaría luchando por volver a caminar erguida. Se lo merecía totalmente.

Otros minutos más tarde, los tres entramos al establo, la luz había vuelto y pude ver a la monja sentada sobre un fardo de paja, vestida pero sin su hábito, mientras peinaba su cabello con ambas manos, a la vez que mostraba una expresión de inocencia, inocencia que por supuesto ya no tenía. La rabia regresó a mí en cuanto la vi en ese estado, haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal por no matarla ahí mismo, en tanto no dejaba de hablar con el conde y con mi Sebas-chan. Realmente no la estaba oyendo, solo la miraba con furia.

Cuando finalmente salimos de allí, el conde se adelantó, al parecer pensando en lo que esa mujer acababa de decirle, mientras Sebas-chan lo seguía unos pasos más atrás, estando yo al final, todavía enojado y gruñendo para mis adentros, aunque alguna de esas quejas pudieron hacerse audibles, pues pude ver cómo en cierto momento Sebas-chan se volteó hacia mí, para luego detenerse, sin dejar de mirarme con expresión seria pero a la vez algo suave. Yo hice de cuenta que no lo había visto, y continué caminando, hasta que finalmente pasé junto a él.

Sebastian: Grell…

Cuando le di la espalda, su voz me hizo detenerme también, quedando ahora los dos solos, pues el conde no estaba por ningún lado.

Grell (sin mirarlo): ¿Qué?

Sebastian: ¿Qué te pasa? No me digas que estás celoso

Había algo en su voz que me hizo pensar que quizá estaba sonriendo, lo que me hizo creer que seguramente estaba burlándose de mí, como tantas otras veces lo había hecho. Quise mirarlo a la cara, pero sabía que dejaría de estar molesto si lo hacía, así que me quedé donde estaba.

Grell: -se cruza de brazos- ¿Qué importa?

Sebastian: -suspira- Algo debe andar mal si no quieres decírmelo, usualmente siempre dices lo que piensas, ¿es por lo de hace rato, verdad?

Yo me sonrojé, mientras hacía un puchero, una expresión muy infantil e impropia de una dama como yo, por eso agradecía que Sebas-chan no pudiera verme, aunque realmente esforzándome por no confrontarlo en ese momento, me bastaba con mirar esos hermosos ojos rojos una vez para olvidar todo mi enojo y volcarme solo a él, ignorando todo lo demás. Finalmente, me digné a hablar, debía aprovechar que por ahora su atención estaba en mí y no en su amo… o en aquella mujer.

Grell: Si

Sebastian: ¿Entiendes que tenía que hacerlo para ayudar a mi amo?

Grell: Si

Sebastian: ¿Entonces dejarás de actuar así y me mirarás a la cara? No es posible mantener una conversación de esta forma

Grell: -hace una pausa- No

Sebastian: -suspira y se le acerca- Tonto. Lo que pasó allá adentro solo fue trabajo, nada más que eso, no tengo ningún interés en pequeñeces como esas

No entendía por qué me daba explicaciones, cuando lo normal en él era ignorarme y golpearme cuando lo molestaba demasiado, pero por alguna razón no quise quejarme, y fue entonces que la sentí, su mano en mi cabeza, en algo que parecía una caricia suave y lenta, muy diferente a los duros golpes que casi siempre me propinaba. Una vez más no me quejé, simplemente disfruté de su toque.

Sebastian: Realmente no lo disfruté para nada, los humanos simplemente no son capaces de seguir el ritmo de un demonio –se aleja y se va caminando-. Quizá intentarlo con otro tipo de ser sea lo que haga falta para hacer la experiencia más agradable

Si su toque me hizo estremecer, lo último que dijo me dejó temblando de la emoción. ¿"Otro tipo de ser"? ¿Eso quería decir que yo quizá…?

Sebastian: -se detiene y lo mira- Date prisa, Bocchan debe estarnos esperando

Y sin más continuó su camino hacia donde estaba su amo. Yo salí de mi trance y entonces lo seguí muy de cerca, internamente gritando al no dejar de pensar en sus palabras, a la vez que imaginaba cómo y cuándo podría darse aquella "experiencia" entre nosotros dos.

Conforme nos acercamos, vi de reojo a uno de esos llamados niños del coro, quien me sonrió cuando vio que lo estaba mirando. Le sonreí de vuelta, mientras una idea me llegó a la mente.

Cuando Sebas-chan estaba muy distraído hablando con su amo como para darse cuenta de nada más, rápidamente y sin hacer ruido me alejé de ellos, buscando a ese niño, a quien encontré no lejos de donde estábamos. Dándole un certero golpe en la cabeza, esperando dejarlo inconsciente, hábilmente le quité su traje, el cual era demasiado pequeño para mí… muy para mi fortuna.

Sin perder más tiempo, y ya habiendo conseguido lo que quería, volví con Sebas-chan, esperando darle una sorpresa, aunque ciertamente prefiriendo que el conde no estuviese allí, quizá de ese modo las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes.

Grell: Si se trata del coro del cielo, entonces yo también puedo entrar –da una vuelta-. ¿Cómo luzco? ¿Me queda bien?

Esperaba que Sebas-chan se sintiera atraído por mí al verme con ese ajustado traje, el cual dejaba poco a la imaginación, pero la expresión de su amo, sumado al llanto del niño en su ropa interior, arruinaron todo el ambiente. ¿En qué momento ese mocoso se apareció por cierto?

Hablando de mocosos, el conde al parecer intentó decirme algo, pero de pronto una suave melodía lo interrumpió. Sebas-chan se puso en estado de alerta, ya que al parecer presintió algo, poniendo una expresión muy dura en su rostro, y sin decir nada más, nos dirigimos hacia el templo de nuevo, aunque yo me sentía decepcionado al ver que mi pequeño truco no funcionó, y en eso decidí volver a ponerme mi ropa de siempre.

Una vez vestido, salí de mi escondite en un área oscura de aquel amplio pasillo, dejando mis lentes para el final, los cuales terminaba de ajustar al momento en que comencé a caminar para encontrarme nuevamente con Sebas-chan… no dándome cuenta que estaba parado justo delante de mí, no hasta que pude ver con claridad de nuevo.

Grell: -se sobresalta- ¿Se-Sebas-chan? –da un paso hacia atrás- Me asustaste

Sebastian: Que extraño, hace un momento parecías muy interesado en llamar mi atención

Grell: -sonríe- Pues claro, pensaba en cuando finalmente tuviésemos nuestra primera experiencia juntos, supongo que me emocioné

Sebas-chan no dijo nada por unos momentos, mirándome fijo con esos hermosos ojos que me enloquecían, no pudiendo apartar mi mirada de la suya, ni siquiera cuando vi lo que parecían ser sus manos acercándose a mí, en un toque que me hizo estremecer de nuevo. Ese hombre podía lograr una infinidad de reacciones en mí sin necesidad de ningún esfuerzo.

Sebastian (atándole la corbata): Debemos vernos presentables al escuchar la ceremonia de purificación del maestro

Era de esperarse, siempre enfocado en su trabajo como mayordomo.

Decidí correr un riesgo, y cuando apartó sus manos de nuevo, lo detuve sujetando suavemente una de sus muñecas, al parecer tomándolo por sorpresa, cosa que me hizo sonreír todavía más.

Grell: ¿Por qué no nos saltamos esa parte y vamos a otro lado para estar solos? Sin que tu amo se dé cuenta por supuesto

Juraría que por un momento Sebas-chan pareció pensarlo, hasta creí ver un sonrojo muy leve en sus mejillas, pero éste se disipó muy rápido, y lentamente me hizo soltarlo, sin destrozar enteramente mis esperanzas, todo debido a esa corta vacilación que tuvo, tan impropia de él.

Sebastian (sin mirarlo): -se aleja un poco- No debemos olvidar por qué estamos aquí, así que por favor sígueme de vuelta al templo

Sintiéndome con suerte y aprovechando que no me estaba viendo, lo sujeté ahora del cuello de su camisa y lo acerqué a mí, robándole un beso. Mis ojos estaban cerrados, mientras me enfocaba solo en la sensación de sus labios contra los míos, la cual no quería que se acabara, pero que debí cortar para que así Sebas-chan no estuviese demasiado molesto por ese gesto tan atrevido. Me separé de él, alejándome unos cuantos centímetros, algo triste al no ver ninguna reacción de su parte… y de hecho fue por esa misma razón que me llevé una gran sorpresa cuando él colocó sus manos a los lados de mi cabeza, para hacerme regresar donde estaba antes. El segundo beso fue más largo y apasionado que el primero, dejándome casi sin aire y ardiendo por completo por dentro, hasta podría jurar que hubo un juego de lenguas de por medio.

Superada la sorpresa del principio, llevé mis manos a su cuello, apresándolo entre ellas para así no dejarlo ir, a la vez que él llevó las suyas hacia mi cintura y me colocó contra la pared, con la misma intención, mientras ambos nos sumergíamos completamente en aquel fogoso beso, del cual no quería salir jamás.

Cuando Sebas-chan finalmente me soltó, colocó su frente contra la mía, mostrando una expresión que parecía casi de sorpresa por lo que acababa de hacer, en tanto que yo no podría haber estado más feliz.

Poco después, ya en el templo, el conde nos estaba esperando sentado en la última banca del fondo, mirándonos con expresión de molestia, debido a que estuvo ahí solo todo ese tiempo, expresión que luego se mezcló con algo de sorpresa al verme llegar tomado del brazo de Sebas-chan, sin que él hiciera ningún intento por alejarme ni soltarse de mí.

Cuando ambos nos sentamos a su derecha, aquel mocoso nos miró de forma algo acusadora.

Ciel: Sebastian…

Sebastian (con un dedo sobre sus labios): -lo mira- La ceremonia ya va a empezar Bocchan

Al ver su expresión, tuve que contener una risa de burla, mientras sujetaba a Sebas-chan con aún más firmeza, cosa a la que él respondió acercándose un poco más hacia mí, pero nunca cambiando su expresión seria ni dejando de mirar hacia adelante, a lo que yo solo pude responder con una sonrisa.

Conforme la ceremonia avanzaba, en un cierto momento no pude evitar colocar mi cabeza en su hombro, gesto que él simplemente aceptó sin más, dejando que pudiera estar cerca de él.

Ahí era donde quería permanecer desde ese momento.

Cerca de mi Sebas-chan.


	4. Amor prohibido

**¿Quien te conoce cuarta pared? Jajajaja**

 **Por favor no me mates Yana XD**

* * *

Una tarde en particular, cierto mayordomo demonio y un excéntrico shinigami pelirrojo se encontraban en la editorial donde se creaba su popular manga. No era inusual que Yana Toboso, su jefa y creadora, tuviera reuniones con los personajes principales o a veces hasta con el elenco completo, pero que solo los hubiese llamado a ellos dos les llamó la atención. Grell sobre todo quiso creer que no era nada importante, y que su jefa solo quería hablar de trabajo como siempre, a pesar de que por dentro tenía un ligero presentimiento de que quizá estaba ocurriendo algo más. Se sorprendería luego de saber que Sebastian sentía algo parecido.

Tras haber esperado alrededor de veinte minutos porque su jefa llegara, ésta se apareció frente a ellos, pero no traía su tranquila sonrisa de siempre, sino que una expresión que dejaba ver mucha seriedad, como si algo malo estuviese pasando. Ninguno pudo preguntar nada, pues ella simplemente miró a Grell antes de hablarle.

Yana: Grell Sutcliff, quiero hablar contigo ahora mismo –se va a su oficina-

Tanto el demonio como el shinigami intercambiaron miradas un poco nerviosas, pero como siempre, Sebastian intentó estar tranquilo por el bien de ambos.

Sebastian: Ve a ver a la jefa, te espero aquí

Grell camino lentamente hacia la oficina privada de la creadora de su mundo, el de Sebastian y el de todos, además de ser la persona responsable de cada una de sus existencias, básicamente, todos le debían su vida a aquella mujer… aunque cuando se presentaba ante ellos lucía mas bien como un pequeño diablito.

Grell (sonriendo): -entra y cierra la puerta- ¿Quería verme, Toboso-san?

Yana (en su silla, sobre varios libros): Si, siéntate por favor, será rápido

Grell: -se sienta-

Yana: Iré al grano… ¿me puedes decir qué clase de relación tienes con Sebastian? –se cruza de brazos-

El shinigami se tensó, cuando Yana hacía ese gesto, sabía que ya no estaba actuando como una jefa, sino mas bien como una madre.

Grell: -se sonroja- P-Pues… Sebas-chan y yo… estamos…

Yana: -suspira- No quiero escuchar más, aunque mi editor fue el de la idea de hacerte como eres, sigues siendo mi creación y por ende soy responsable de ti, además de que te conozco bien

Grell: Toboso-san, yo…

Yana (cortante): Sabes bien que desde el principio, cuando ustedes solo eran bosquejos, decidí que tu verdadero amor era William, mientras que Sebastian solo seria un crush, pero por lo visto fuiste en contra de mis deseos

Grell: Toboso-san, por favor, eso fue hace mucho tiempo, el manga lleva doce años publicándose, ¿acaso esperaba que mis sentimientos se mantuvieran igual siempre?

Yana: A decir verdad si

Grell: Pues temo decepcionarla, pero mi corazón le pertenece a Sebas-chan, y no puede cambiar eso

Yana: Soy tu creadora y jefa, así que como tal te exijo que dejes a Sebastian ahora mismo, no me gustaría tomar contigo las mismas medidas que con Agni

Grell: Eso fue una crueldad y lo sabe, matar así a un hombre tan guapo como él, y obligarme a cosechar su alma además -se cruza de brazos-

Yana: Es definitivo Grell, no puedes seguir viéndote con Sebastian, desde ahora, quiero que continúen siendo enemigos. Cuando salgas, dile que entre, quiero decirle lo mismo a él. Eso es todo

El shinigami, derrotado, se levantó y salió a buscar al demonio, no sintiéndose capaz de actuar con su jefa como lo hacía con todos los demás, puesto que sabía que las consecuencias serían terribles si lo hacía. Cuando cerró la puerta y lo vio sentado en el mismo lugar, no le tomó mucho a Sebastian darse cuenta de que algo pasaba, así que se apresuró en ir con él.

Sebastian: -pone una mano en su brazo- Grell, ¿Qué ocurrió?

Grell finalmente no pudo más, y estalló en un dramático llanto, colocando su cara en el pecho del demonio, mojando su ropa con sus lágrimas, a la vez que hacía un esfuerzo por hablar.

Grell: Toboso-san dice… que no podemos seguir juntos… me amenazó con matarme en el manga si la desobedecía… dice que debo amar a William desde ahora Sebas-chan… -sigue llorando-

El demonio, sorprendido por la forma de actuar de su jefa, puso una expresión de enojo, la cual suavizó cuando hizo que el shinigami lo mirara a la cara otra vez.

Sebastian: No te preocupes, la hare entrar en razón de algún modo, confía en mi –lo besa-

Entrando por la misma puerta por la cual su amante acabara de salir y cerrándola, Grell se quedo mirando en aquella dirección por un momento, muriendo de curiosidad por lo que Sebastian haría ahora. Intento escuchar colocando su oído en la puerta, pero sin poder escuchar nada, hasta que de pronto unos sonoros gritos, entre humanos y demoníacos, lo hicieron alejarse de un sobresalto, mientras que todo comenzó a temblar violentamente, cosa que solo duro unos cinco segundos a lo mucho, devolviendo todo a la normalidad.

Dando unos pasos hacia atrás cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo, revelando a un demonio muy sonriente y de aspecto tan pulcro como siempre, Grell no pudo evitar preguntar lo obvio.

Grell: Sebas-chan… ¿qué paso allí adentro?

Sebastian: Toboso-san finalmente entro en razón luego de que hable tranquilamente con ella

Grell: Pero apenas tardaste un momento

Sebastian: -lleva una mano a su pecho- Un mayordomo al servicio de la casa Phantomhive, ¿Cómo no podría hacer algo tan simple?

Grell: ¿No la mataste verdad? El manga no podría seguir sin ella

Sebastian: Claro que no, aunque puede que tarde un poco en despertar, hasta entonces supongo que tenemos tiempo libre, ¿Por qué no vamos a tomar el té a la mansión?

Grell (emocionado): ¡Me encantaría! –lo toma del brazo y se va-

Adentro de la oficina, el mismo diablillo, aun sentado en su silla, permanecia ahora con la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras que su alma hacia un esfuerzo por no escaparse de su cuerpo debido al susto.

Yana: ¿Por qué… no pude hacer a Sebastian un mayordomo normal? –se desmaya por completo-


	5. Castigo

**Quinto one-shot ya, el cual se trata de un final alternativo del capitulo 11 de la temporada 1, aqui narro lo que pudiese haber pasado si Ciel hubiera dejado a Sebastian ir tras Grell luego de que salieron de la torre de Drossel, porque creo que no fui la unica que rio cuando Sebastian le grito a Grell porque regresara una vez que huyo lejos de el, como si de verdad lo quisiera cerca de el, jejeje...**

* * *

Rescatar a Elizabeth de aquella terrorífica mansión llena de aterradoras muñecas sin alma y sin consciencia fue sin duda una tarea agotadora para el joven conde Phantomhive, pero el esfuerzo bien valió la pena, tener a su prometida a salvo y de vuelta con él de algún modo hacía que aquel horrible día que tanto detestaba tener que ver llegar cada año finalmente ya no fuera tan malo.

La parte desagradable sin embargo, era tener que lidiar con aquel molesto shinigami rojo, a quien debió confiarle su seguridad a cambio de un ridículo trato del cual ya se estaba arrepintiendo, pero guardaba en él la leve esperanza de que Sebastian por esta vez lo desobedeciera, pero éste no mostró mayor emoción en el rostro cuando, encaminándose por fin fuera de la torre, le hablo de dicho acuerdo. De cualquier forma, estaba demasiado cansado como para tratar ese asunto otra vez.

Con la luz del amanecer bañándolo todo, mostrando el final de aquella larga noche, los cuatro ya estaban de nuevo afuera, con Elizabeth dormida en brazos de Sebastian, mostrando una sonrisa serena que combinaba bien con la tranquilidad de aquella mañana…

Grell: ¡Sebas-chan!

…tranquilidad que fue rota rápidamente por la aguda voz del shinigami, quien no dudó en intentar cobrar la deuda que el conde ahora tenía con él, lanzándose a los brazos de aquel elegante demonio, quien simplemente se agachó, nunca moviéndose del lugar en el que estaba y sin despertar a la joven que descansaba en sus brazos. Volteándose, él y Ciel pudieron verlo con la cabeza incrustada en el suelo de roca, golpe que hubiese sido suficiente para matar a un humano, pero no a él.

Sebastian: ¿Qué hacemos con él, Bocchan? ¿Desea que tome venganza por Madam Red?

Y como si esas palabras lo hubiesen regresado a la vida, Grell se levantó como si nada, mostrándose muy sonriente pero a la vez nervioso de pensar que Sebastian hablara en serio.

Grell: Está bien, dejaré tus labios para la próxima vez –salta hacia el bosque-. ¡Bye, bye, chu!

Y dicho esto, desapareció entre los árboles, lanzándole besos al mayordomo negro, segundos antes de quedar fuera de la vista de ambos.

Sebastian: -avanza un paso- ¡Espera! –mira a Ciel- Bocchan, ¿desea que lo siga?

Ciel: -mira a Elizabeth- De acuerdo, pero hazlo de forma rápida y limpia –le toca una mejilla-. Ya no quiero que Elizabeth sienta el olor a la sangre

Sebastian: Entendido

Agachándose para quedar ahora a la altura de Ciel, dejó a la chica en brazos del conde, y rápidamente y sin hacer demasiado ruido siguió el mismo camino que el shinigami, esperando poder encontrarlo en el denso bosque que rodeaba aquel sitio.

Grell caminaba con los brazos detrás de su cabeza, algo frustrado al no haber podido tener el beso que tanto anhelaba. Creyéndose solo, dejó salir un pesado suspiro, tan fuerte que espantó a algunas aves que descansaban en un árbol cercano.

Grell: -se estira- Diablos, y yo que esperaba poder disfrutar del roce de los labios de Sebas-chan contra los míos –se abraza-. Esa mirada tan fría y cautivadora de sus ojos que hace que me estremezca hasta los huesos, solo un demonio puede tener ojos como esos, ni siquiera los de Will hacen que me sienta así. Oh Sebas-chan, ¿cuándo dejarás de lado a ese mocoso y tendrás ojos solo para mí?

Continuando con su caminata sin rumbo, siendo seguido a un distancia prudente por el mismo demonio que ahora ocupaba sus pensamientos, Grell de pronto sintió un escalofrío muy agradable recorrer su espalda, el cual solo podía significar una cosa, misma que lo hizo temblar de la emoción y comenzar a balbucear palabras de amor y deseo dedicadas a su amor prohibido.

Grell: ¡Sebas-chan! ¡Sabía que finalmente vendrías a mí!

Dando media vuelta para correr hacia él una vez que lo vio, el mayordomo dio unos pasos hacia su izquierda, esperando causar el mismo resultado de hace rato, pero esta vez el shinigami logró reaccionar a tiempo, evitando caer al suelo y embarrar de lodo su bello rostro y su ropa favorita. Se acercó luego al objeto de su deseo, quien se encontraba de pie tan estoico como siempre, pero que por fortuna no parecía querer pelear… por ahora.

Sebastian: -evade su mirada- Si lo hice fue simplemente por petición de mi amo

Grell: -hace un puchero- Otra vez ese condenado mocoso, ¿por qué no te olvidas de él por ahora y te concentras en mí? Verás que puedo ser más interesante que un niño aburrido… sin mencionar que puedo hacer otras cosas también

Ignorando el tono provocador de esa última frase, Sebastian se acercó a Grell, sin cambiar su expresión ni su postura, pero no hacía falta, al shinigami le bastaba simplemente tenerlo así, solo para él y sin que nadie los interrumpiera.

El escalofrío regresó a su cuerpo, siendo reemplazado pronto por miles de mariposas que comenzaron a revolotear en su estómago. Sebastian estaba tan cerca que Grell hasta juraba que podía sentir su aroma hacerle cosquillas en la nariz, pero pronto esa sensación se quedó corta, al ahora sentir cómo su mano cubría suavemente su mejilla, para hacer que sus miradas se cruzaran.

Grell (sorprendido): ¿Sebas…chan?

Sebastian: Ciertamente eres una molestia, Grell, pero no puedo negar que hoy fuiste de gran ayuda… sin embargo, todavía queda pendiente tu castigo por todas las veces que nos has importunado

Grell (nervioso): -traga en seco- ¿Piensas hacerlo ahora?

Aunque el shinigami estaba asustado, el toque tan gentil y la mirada del demonio frente a él no parecían coincidir con lo que le estaba diciendo, pero claro, debía recordar que se trataba de Sebastian, y no podía tomar a la ligera nada que viniera de él.

Acercando ligeramente su rostro al suyo, Sebastian sonrió un poco al ver cómo Grell cerraba los ojos fuertemente, como anticipándose a un posible golpe o a lo que fuera que pensara hacerle. Le provocaba un cierto placer ver al shinigami tan indefenso, imagen que contrastaba fuertemente con el asesino sádico que enfrentó en su primera pelea.

Grell pensaba que su imaginación le estaba jugando una broma, ya que nada más podía explicar lo que sintió luego: Sebastian rodeó su cintura con su brazo libre, a la vez que lo apresaba entre su cuerpo y el árbol detrás de él, dejándolo sin ninguna posible escapatoria y completamente a merced de aquel demonio, quien, sin él saberlo porque tenía los ojos todavía cerrados, lo miraba ya no con odio o resentimiento, sino con lujuria, mientras que su mirada se volvía roja y brillante, característica de una criatura como él.

Sebastian: -sonríe más- Que vista tan agradable

Y dicho esto, cerró lo que quedaba de distancia entre sus labios y los del shinigami, uniéndolos en un beso que comenzó suave al principio, pero que no tardó en volverse apasionado en cosa de minutos. Grell al comienzo abrió los ojos como nunca antes, al sentir aquella boca sobre la suya, junto con una lengua traviesa que se abría paso, jugando con la de él, acción que él correspondió gustoso una vez que pudo superar la sorpresa, regresando además el abrazo que el demonio le daba.

Sus piernas comenzaron a fallarle de lo mucho que temblaban, y finalmente tanto Grell como Sebastian acabaron en el suelo, pero sin separarse, mientras que continuaron con aquel beso por interminables minutos más. Cuando el demonio finalmente soltó la boca del shinigami, la cual seguía unida a la suya por un fino hilo de saliva, lo próximo que hizo fue besar su cuello, luego su pecho, abriéndose paso a lo largo de su pálida piel, mientras quitaba cada prenda de ropa que le impedía un mejor acceso, cosa que Grell aceptó más que gustoso, la sonrisa nunca apartándose de su rostro.

Grell: -le acaricia el cabello- Ahh… Sebas-chan… no te detengas

Haciendo caso omiso a lo que el shinigami le dijo, Sebastian quitó sus labios de su piel, la cual ya había comenzado a sentirse muy ardiente debido a su toque, pero antes de que Grell pudiera decir alguna cosa en protesta por aquello, pudo ver cómo el demonio comenzaba a remover lo último que le quedaba de ropa, a la vez que se quitaba su uniforme, todo ante la mirada impaciente del shinigami, quien ya no podría aguantar mucho más.

Grell: Sebas-chan… date prisa, te necesito

Sebastian: -sonríe un poco- Creí haberte dicho que esto era un castigo, si no te comportas, te haré esperar todavía más

Grell: Que cruel eres, Sebas-chan

Terminada por fin la agonizante espera, Sebastian se encontraba de nuevo sobre el cuerpo ardiente del shinigami, el cual lo recibió entre sus brazos al momento en que le daba otro beso más, sintiendo la calidez del otro con aun más fuerza, la cual se hizo más intensa al sentir cómo el demonio ahora abría sus piernas, colocándose entre ellas y dejando a ambos sin ropa interior, que era lo último que faltaba por retirar antes de quedar desnudos uno frente al otro. Grell estaba por decir algo, pero quedó completamente sin habla al ver el tamaño de su acompañante, cosa que hizo reír a Sebastian, para luego comenzar a tocar lentamente la entrada del pelirrojo con la punta de su miembro, de una forma tan pausada que el pobre shinigami creía que pronto se volvería loco.

Grell (sonrojado): ¡Sebas-chan! ¡Ahh!

Sebastian: -se acerca a su oído- Esto es parte de tu castigo, si lo quieres, deberás suplicarme

Grell: Se… Sebas-chan… por favor…

Sebastian: -acaricia su muslo- ¿Por favor qué?

Grell: Por favor… mételo… te lo ruego…

Sonriendo un poco más, Sebastian tomó su erección firmemente y la presionó contra la entrada del contrario, hasta que ésta estuvo adentro por completo, metiéndola de una sola estocada. El dolor debido a la falta de lubricación hizo que Grell soltara un agudo chillido, pero pronto se fue acostumbrando a la sensación, mientras que el demonio se movía lentamente, al momento en que el shinigami lo sujetaba con firmeza. Las embestidas comenzaron a ganar velocidad, sacándole sonoros gemidos al dios de la muerte, los cuales ya eran completamente de placer, sensación que había reemplazado al dolor inicial, y que ahora era lo único en su mente, en esos momentos ya no existía nada más en el mundo para ninguno de ellos dos que el otro.

Grell soltaba fuertes gemidos y gritos de placer directo en el oído de Sebastian, cosa que solo lo excitaba todavía más de lo que ya estaba. Las embestidas comenzaron a hacerse más rápidas y profundas, llenando por completo al shinigami que en esos momentos se encontraba bajo su control, disfrutando aquella deliciosa tortura, la cual solo se hizo mejor cuando nuevamente el demonio le habló al oído con aquella sensual y profunda voz.

Sebastian: Grell… ¿listo para la última parte de tu castigo?

Grell: ¡Ahh! Cuando tú quieras… ¡Ahh! Sebas-chan… ¡Ngh!

Apretando fuertemente su trasero y dándole un par de nalgadas, el demonio alcanzó por fin su clímax, tras penetrar el cuerpo del shinigami hasta lo más hondo, llenándolo por completo con su esencia, la cual era tanta que acabó por escurrirse de su entrada, por lo que Sebastian decidió permanecer dentro de Grell un poco más, para asegurarse de que aquel ardiente líquido se quedara en su interior lo más posible. Esa exquisita sensación bastó para que el shinigami alcanzara su propio orgasmo, el cual no fue tan abundante como el del demonio, pero que de igual manera alcanzó a manchar los vientres de ambos.

Se quedaron en esa posición unos minutos más, hasta que por fin Sebastian decidió salir del interior de Grell, quien gimió nuevamente al sentirse vacío otra vez, y más al sentir aquel líquido blanco salir de su entrada, ahora que no había nada que la obstruyera. Su respiración tardó un poco en normalizarse, pues aún se encontraba excitado, pero en cuanto ya estaba más tranquilo, volteó a mirar al demonio, quien para su sorpresa parecía estar en el mismo estado que él.

Aprovechando que estaba distraído, lo abrazó con dulzura, mientras sus largos mechones de cabello le cubrían los ojos, dejando ver solo su sonrisa.

Grell: Sebas-chan… te… te amo…

Sebastian: Veo que disfrutaste tu castigo

Grell asintió con la cabeza mientras ocultaba su sonrojado rostro en el pecho del demonio, el cual rodeó con sus brazos su delgada figura, pegándolo hacia él. Se quedaron así un poco más, olvidando por un momento en donde estaban.

 _¡Sebastian!_

La voz de su amo llamándolo sacó al demonio de su letargo, y soltando al shinigami con cuidado, despertándolo antes de que pudiera dormirse por completo, comenzó a vestirse de nuevo, mientras que Grell, resignado y un poco triste, decidió hacer lo mismo. Sebastian notó eso y se acercó a él, ayudándolo a abotonar su camisa.

Sebastian: Mi amo al parecer me necesita, debo irme ya

Grell (sin mirarlo): De acuerdo

Sebastian: -le levanta la mirada- No te pongas así, de lo contrario tendré que castigarte de nuevo –le guiña un ojo-

Emocionado, Grell dejó que el demonio terminara de ayudarlo con su ropa, robándole un beso rápido justo antes de que Sebastian tuviera que irse, aunque él no quería que lo hiciera. El demonio entonces se acercó al shinigami, susurrándolo algo al oído que lo hizo sonrojarse como loco, momentos antes de irse de nuevo para volver con Ciel.

Sebastian: Nos vemos entonces, Grell-san

Dejando a un shinigami completamente rojo y con la boca abierta, el demonio desapareció nuevamente entre los árboles, para volver con su amo, quien seguramente le preguntaría si había logrado encargarse de Grell como había dicho que lo haría, aunque a él no podía importarle menos lo que pensara aquel mocoso, todo en lo que podía pensar mientras caminaba de regreso a su mundo e incluso mientras William lo regañaba por nuevamente haber descuidado su trabajo durante toda la noche era en Sebastian, en su calidez, su aroma y sus brazos que lo sujetaban fuertemente, sin mencionar en su seductora voz que lo hacía temblar de placer cuando le hablaba, más aún, cuando le dijo ciertas palabras que lo estaban volviendo loco de la emoción.

 _Ven esta noche a la mansión, allí podremos retomar tu castigo donde lo dejamos._


	6. Bebida

**Un poco de fluff y lemon implicito luego del hard de la ultima historia, para alegrar el corazon, jejeje**

* * *

¿Qué había pasado?

¿Por qué no podía recordar nada?

¿Dónde estaba?

Eran miles y miles las cosas que le pasaban al demonio por la cabeza cuando despertó aquella mañana en su cama. Si, despertó… eran muy raras las ocasiones en las cuales Sebastian dormía por las noches, haciéndolo meramente por aburrimiento o para pasar el tiempo, nunca porque tuviera la necesidad de hacerlo, a diferencia de un humano, pero esa noche al parecer lo había hecho, y, tomando en cuenta el brillo del sol que se colaba por su ventana, ya era bien pasada de la hora en la que normalmente Ciel se levantaba. Supuso que tendría problemas al retrasarse en su horario, así que suspirando se levantó de la cama para poder ir a comenzar con su día… eso, hasta que de pronto algo lo hizo detenerse en seco.

Sebastian: -se mira- ¿Qué es esto?

No era que llevara su uniforme de mayordomo también cuando decidía dormir, pero incluso cuando lo hacía se ponía algo de ropa, no era su costumbre hacerlo _desnudo._

Suspirando otra vez, llevando una mano a su frente, trató de recordar qué había pasado aquella noche, ya que no lograba encontrar una explicación para aquel despertar tan extraño, y menos qué había ocurrido cuando los invitados a la fiesta se fueron… de hecho, ni siquiera creía recordar cuando la fiesta terminó. Algo debió ocurrir que lo hizo olvidar todo, pero no se explicaba qué pudo haber sido.

Mientras pensaba en alguna explicación que le hiciera sentido, se dio cuenta de que no estaba precisamente solo en ese momento, ya que pudo sentir una presencia justo a su lado, debajo de las limpias sábanas de su cama. Volteando, vio un bulto que acababa de darse la vuelta sobre su costado, para quedar otra vez inmóvil. Sebastian dudó por un momento, pero al notar que no era precisamente un gato el que estaba ahí, estiró la mano para retirar parte de la sábana, solo para encontrar…

Aun no pudiendo superar la sorpresa, incluso luego de haberse quedado mirando a su acompañante por varios minutos, el demonio creyó comenzar a recordar, y entonces pudo por fin entender qué era lo que había pasado, remontándose a unas catorce o quince horas atrás, cuando la fiesta estaba en su mejor momento.

 _Los festejos que normalmente tenían lugar en la mansión Phantomhive durante esa época del año solían ser elegantes, cordiales y llenos de brillo, mostrando lo mejor y más elegante de la alta sociedad londinense, en donde caballeros y damas se reunían para pasar un rato ameno y también para hablar de temas relacionados a los negocios que cada uno tenía con las empresas de la familia del joven conde. Eran momentos agradables que no podían ser opacados por nada, y la alegría parecía ser tanta que ni siquiera la torpeza de los sirvientes de la casa podía entorpecer el ambiente, aunque de cualquier modo, el mayordomo se encargaba de que ninguno fuera a causar un desastre que supusiera una vergüenza para su amo, teniendo como siempre todo bajo control._

 _La velada transcurrió como cualquier otra, entre conversaciones, elegantes bailes de salón y más, en una noche tranquila y relajada. Parecía que todo marcharía bien._

Parecía.

 _Un cierto mayordomo vestido pulcramente de negro caminaba con una bandeja de plata por el salón, ofreciendo champaña y aperitivos ligeros a los invitados de aquella noche, mostrando su sonrisa más tranquila y amable, a la vez que lanzaba miradas de advertencia a los sirvientes que lo ayudaban, esperando porque nada de lo que hicieran arruinara el ambiente, y ellos, temerosos de recibir un castigo muy severo, hacían lo mejor que podían por no hacer enfadar a Sebastian._

 _Ciel, en su papel de anfitrión, conversaba de diversos temas con algunos de los invitados, quienes no dejaban de estar sorprendidos por su madurez e inteligencia, a pesar de ser tan solo un niño todavía._

 _Ciel: -lo mira- Sebastian, se acabó el vino, ¿te importaría traernos un poco más?_

 _Sebastian: Entendido_

 _Tras escuchar un pequeño elogio de parte de una de las damas con las que hablaba su amo, Sebastian se apresuró en ir a la cava por otra botella de cabernet, pensando en regresar de inmediato a la fiesta. En cuanto la encontró y la tuvo en sus manos, dio media vuelta para regresar al piso de arriba, pero antes de dar el primer paso, una presencia ajena a la mansión lo alertó. No necesitó de sus habilidades de demonio esta vez, le bastó con notar una sombra que se movía de un modo un tanto extraño tras él, además del sonido de lo que parecía ser vidrio romperse, cosa que lo hizo soltar un suspiro molesto al saber quién era, y sobre todo que debería limpiar aquel desastre luego._

 _Sebastian (sin mirarlo): Grell, creo que ni siquiera hace falta pero lo preguntaré de todos modos, ¿qué haces aquí?_

 _El pelirrojo finalmente se dio cuenta de que era inútil seguir oculto, pero no le importó. Apareciendo detrás de un enorme barril donde se añejaba el vino, el dios de la muerte, ya muy conocido por Sebastian, se apareció delante de él, mostrando su sonrisa más sincera y medio desquiciada, como esperando con ella hacer que el mayordomo ya no estuviera molesto._

 _Grell: ¿No es obvio? Es natural que una dama sienta deseos de bailar en una fiesta tan elegante como esta, más aun con un hombre tan guapo como su pareja_

 _Sebastian (serio): -lo mira- No creo recordar que mi amo te haya invitado, Grell, así que deberé pedirte que te vayas, y por favor no rompas nada más cuando salgas_

 _Cuando Sebastian ya estaba en camino a la escalera, pudo sentir un par de brazos rodear su abdomen, deteniéndolo. Grell ocultó su cara en su espalda, haciendo que el contrario sintiera su sonrisa contra ella._

 _Grell: Siempre tan frío y directo, Sebas-chan, ¿de verdad no preferirías divertirte conmigo a seguir sirviendo a ese mocoso?_

 _Sebastian: Seguro, ahora si me permites…_

 _Soltándose sin mucho esfuerzo, el mayordomo siguió su camino, dejando tras de sí a un shinigami que parecía molesto y a punto de hacer una rabieta, eso, hasta que pensó en algo._

 _Grell: -le quita la botella- ¿No irás a darle este vino tan caro a ese mocoso verdad? No creo que alguien como él lo disfrute como es debido_

 _Estando al límite de su paciencia, el mayordomo regresó con el pelirrojo, esperando tener la botella de vuelta para poder seguir con su trabajo, pero Grell no le estaba poniendo las cosas nada fáciles. De algún modo éste conseguía escabullirse de él, y Sebastian literalmente tuvo que comenzar a perseguirlo por la habitación, cuidando de no tirar nada, aunque a la vez con deseos de romper un barril entero justo en la cabeza del molesto dios de la muerte._

 _Sebastian (molesto): -se detiene- Grell, no lo repetiré de nuevo, dámela ya_

 _A pesar de que el tono de amenaza de Sebastian sonaba aterrador, Grell no se mostró asustado, y simplemente continuó molestando al demonio._

 _Grell: Te la daré a cambio de un beso, Sebas-chan –le guiña un ojo-_

 _Suspirando otra vez, el mayordomo se compuso, y entonces comenzó a acercarse hacia el shinigami, quien ya tenía los ojos cerrados y estiraba sus labios en dirección al contrario, esperando recibir un beso en cualquier momento. Cuando Sebastian ya estaba tan cerca de él que casi podía sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, Grell se decepcionó como nunca al darse cuenta de que el demonio no buscaba besarlo precisamente, dejándolo con las ganas._

 _Volteándose, pudo ver al mayordomo sacando otra botella de la amplia cava de madera que estaba justo detrás de él, dándole luego la espalda y mostrando que no iba a conseguir lo que buscaba… al menos no tan fácilmente._

 _Grell (irritado): ¡Sebas-chan, tramposo! ¿Por qué no hiciste eso desde un principio?_

 _Evitando la pregunta y sonriendo ligeramente, sin que el shinigami lo viera, Sebastian luego volteó a mirarlo otra vez, retomando su aire de seriedad. Secretamente, disfrutaba de molestarlo un poco también._

 _Sebastian: La fiesta terminará pronto, te pido que no hagas más desorden mientras estoy arriba_

 _Y dicho esto, el mayordomo se fue, dejando al shinigami seguramente pensando en lo que acababa de decirle. No escuchó nada más de su parte en las siguientes dos horas._

 _Pese a lo que creía, la fiesta se extendió un poco más, ya que varios de los invitados estaban tan fascinados con Lau y Lan-Mao… aunque a decir verdad más que nada con esta última, que decidieron quedarse, pasando su plática a la sala de estar. Sebastian, quien se encontraba de pie junto a Ciel, tomó su copa en sus manos cuando éste se la extendió, señal de que quería beber un poco más._

 _Sebastian: Bocchan, si me lo permite, no creo que sea apropiado que beba tanto vino, considerando su edad…_

 _Ciel (un poco sonrojado): -lo mira- No me discutas y ve a buscar otra botella, no dejaré que nadie me diga que no puedo tolerar el alcohol –mira de reojo a Lau-_

 _Lau (sonriendo): Vamos, vamos, solo le decía que alguien tan pequeño quizá podría emborracharse muy rápido, no creo que quiera una resaca, ¿verdad, Lan-Mao? –le acaricia la mejilla-_

 _Lan-Mao (sentada en sus piernas): –asiente con la cabeza-_

 _Resignado y antes de que Ciel repitiera la orden, Sebastian bajó a la cava a buscar una segunda botella, esperando que Grell ya se hubiese ido para ese momento… que equivocado estaba._

 _Una vez dentro de aquel subterráneo nuevamente, podía sentir su presencia en aquel lugar, pero Sebastian no lograba ver a Grell en ninguna parte, lo que le hizo pensar que de nuevo se estaba ocultando de él. Intentó llamarlo, pero antes de poder hacerlo, lo encontró sentado en el suelo… contra una pared… dormido._

 _Sorprendido por un momento al ver al shinigami en aquel estado, Sebastian se acercó silenciosamente hacia él, notando luego las botellas de vino vacías a su alrededor, que eran muchas. Ahora entendía que Grell hubiese caído inconsciente, quizá seguramente debido a la borrachera. Supuso entonces que un dios de la muerte ebrio podría ser un problema muy grave, así que tuvo que pensar sobre qué hacer con él, pero en esas vacilaciones, de pronto se vio interrumpido por un sonido algo apagado, el cual sonaba como hipo, viniendo del dios de la muerte._

 _Grell (sonrojado y babeando): Um… ¿Sebas… hic… chan?_

 _Sebastian: -suspira- Por todos los cielos Grell, ¿cuánto bebiste?_

 _Grell: Déjame… hic… pensar… -cuenta con los dedos- Una, dos… tres… hic… -muestra ocho dedos- Cuatro botellas… -se ríe un poco- Perdón… perdón… hic… quise decir cinco… no… hic… ocho… -se ríe fuerte-_

 _Sebastian: -le cubre la boca- Por favor baja la voz, o alguien quizá descubra que estás aquí_

 _Grell: -quita su mano- Ah… hic… Sebas-chan se preocupa por mí… hic… -la pone en su mejilla- Eres tan… hic… dulce Sebas-chan…_

 _Sebastian: ¿Crees que puedes volver tú solo al mundo shinigami?_

 _Grell: -frunce el ceño- Hic… no quiero… Will va a estar ahí… y me va a regañar… ese… hic… tonto jefe mío… prefiero estar aquí… hic… contigo…_

 _Suspirando de nuevo, obviamente sin tiempo que perder con Grell, decidió por esa vez ser amable con él, incluso se ofreció a llevarlo hasta su habitación para que pudiera descansar, y quizá con suerte ya no ser una molestia por algunas horas más por lo menos._

 _El shinigami era increíblemente pesado estando ebrio, diferente a la vez que lo cargó hace un tiempo, esa vez se sentía tan ligero, pero ahora sin embargo era como llevar una enorme estatua de piedra sobre los hombros._

 _Sebastian: Grell, trata de caminar o te dejaré caer_

 _Grell (babeando más): Aw… hic… no te preocupes Sebas… hic… chan… sé que nunca harías eso… hic…_

 _Sebastian se estaba tentando a hacerlo, pero finalmente optó por seguir caminando hasta su habitación, pensando en que quizá Ciel pudiera escuchar el ruido y alertarse._

 _Ciel…_

 _Maldición._

 _Dejando al ebrio y risueño shinigami en su cama, el mayordomo se dirigió a la sala de estar, sabiendo que su amo seguramente lo regañaría por haberse tardado… aunque por otro lado, si le decía que ya no quedaba más de su vino favorito, lo cual por cierto era verdad, quizá desistiría de continuar bebiendo por esa noche. Tal vez Grell fue de ayuda después de todo._

 _Una hora más tarde, Sebastian finalmente vio terminadas sus labores por esa noche. Tal como pensaron Lau y él, Ciel no fue capaz de seguir bebiendo luego de haber pedido una copa de champaña al ver que ya no quedaba vino, por lo que Sebastian debió despedir a los invitados que aún quedaban en su nombre, para llevarlo a su cama y acostarlo. Tras limpiar todo muy rápido se encontró libre para regresar a su propia habitación, en donde su_ invitado _todavía permanecía sobre la cama, balbuceando sin parar y emocionándose al verlo en la puerta._

 _Grell: -se sienta- Hic… Sebas… chan… hic… ¿viniste a hacerme compañía?_

 _Extendió sus brazos, esperando porque el demonio lo abrazara fuertemente, pero éste en cambio solo pudo cubrir su nariz al sentir el insoportable olor a alcohol en su aliento, el cual era increíblemente fuerte incluso desde donde estaba, pero debía recordar que había bebido ocho botellas completas, por lo que era claro que su estado no iba a curarse pronto._

 _Se acercó a él, cosa que lo emocionó enormemente, solo para intentar decirle que debía irse una vez que amaneciera, pero Grell, sumido en la borrachera y la lujuria, no permitió que el demonio dijera una palabra, ya que apenas tuvo la oportunidad, tomó su corbata y acercó su rostro al suyo, robándole un profundo y fogoso beso mientras cerraba los ojos, en tanto que los de Sebastian se abrieron como nunca lo creyó posible, sintiendo en ese gesto todo el deseo contenido que el shinigami había guardado durante todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo._

 _Aquel beso fue largo y profundo, además de que el demonio se sintió intoxicar por el dios de la muerte… literalmente… el alcohol en su aliento era tanto que terminó por pasarle parte de él a Sebastian, quien pronto se sintió algo mareado y repentinamente con deseos de más._

 _Al soltar a Grell, Sebastian ya estaba completamente embriagado por aquel beso, al cual luego se le sumó otro más, luego otro, y otro, y así hasta que finalmente el calor se había vuelto insoportable, al punto en que sus ropas ya eran un verdadero martirio, quedando finalmente desnudos sobre la cama en cosa de unos minutos._

 _Las manos de Sebastian recorrieron la larga cabellera del shinigami, la cual cubría toda su espalda, pasando luego a sus piernas, acariciándolas mientras besaba su cuello, asegurándose de no dejar un solo centímetro de piel sin tocar, sin marcar como suyo._

 _La noche transcurrió así, entre jadeos, caricias, besos y más, todos llenos de pasión y locura, terminando con ambos exhaustos sobre la cama, dormidos en brazos del otro._

Regresando al presente, mirando al dios de la muerte dormido junto a él, Sebastian se llevó una mano a la frente mientras suspiraba, tratando de entender cómo era posible que él, un demonio, se hubiese dejado llevar por algo tan burdo como una borrachera, y causada de ese modo tan indecente además… indecente, pero quizá no del todo desagradable, ya que no sufría de ningún efecto secundario como una resaca ni nada parecido… pero eso no quitaba lo que ahora estaba enfrentando.

Mirando otra vez al shinigami, vio que éste no estaba desnudo como él, sino que usando una camisa que le quedaba algo grande, la cual pronto reconoció como suya, lo que le hizo recordar que antes de que Grell se durmiera del todo, éste la recogió del suelo, quizá creyendo que era la suya, aunque lo más seguro era que sintiera en ella su aroma, cosa que lo atrajo de inmediato.

Grell realmente lucía… tierno. Si lo miraba de cerca, aquella camisa, que debía ser al menos una talla más grande que él, parecía no querer cubrir del todo su cuerpo, dejando ver partes de piel expuesta, como su hombro y su cuello. Su cabello largo y sedoso ahora yacía casi desparramado a sus lados, cubriéndolo todo de rojo como un enorme charco de sangre, sin mencionar que ahora las sábanas ya no lo tapaban, debido a que el demonio se las había quitado, revelando esa imagen tan deseable delante de él.

Sebastian debió apartar la vista, debido a que pudo sentir un pequeño atisbo de una erección que parecía querer aparecer entre sus piernas de nuevo, por lo que más le valía calmarse, antes de que sintiera la necesidad de tomar aquel delgado cuerpo una vez más.

Grell, por su parte, despertó poco después de Sebastian, tallando sus ojos para librarse del cansancio, no mostrando rastros de sorpresa una vez que vio dónde estaba, al parecer, el haber estado ebrio no implicaba que no pudiese recordar nada. Mejor para el demonio, eso le ahorraría muchas explicaciones incómodas.

Volviendo a acomodar su cabeza en la almohada mientras se acurrucaba más en la cama, el shinigami miró al demonio con ojos enamorados y una sonrisa relajada, a pesar de que no pudiera verlo del todo bien sin sus lentes.

Grell: Buenos días, Sebas-chan…

Al mirarlo de reojo, Sebastian no pudo evitar enternecerse un poco al verlo sonrojado, despeinado y en _su_ cama, usando parte de _su_ ropa además. Realmente nunca creyó que el shinigami lo hiciera sentir algo como eso, por lo que optó por evitar mirarlo del todo, cosa que le sacó una pequeña risa a Grell, quien no dudó en rodear con sus brazos al demonio y así llevarlo de vuelta a la cama, mientras le daba pequeños besos en su cuello.

Sebastian: -acaricia un poco su cabello- Grell… debo atender a mi amo… ya es tarde

Grell: -lo abraza más- Olvídate de ese mocoso y concéntrate en mí… ngh… anoche fue maravilloso, Sebas-chan… nunca antes habías sido tan dulce conmigo…

Sebastian: De algún modo no pude evitarlo, bebiste de más y quise ayudarte a que te sintieras mejor

Grell: -se ríe un poco- Sin duda lo hiciste… anda, quédate conmigo unos minutos más…

Sentir el cuerpo tan cálido y aquellas manos tan suaves del shinigami hicieron que el demonio de algún modo se sintiera… contento, o al menos así era como algunos lo decían. No sabía cómo explicarlo al no entender del todo bien las emociones humanas o las de los dioses de la muerte, pero ciertamente no quería que ese momento terminara pronto, y de repente se encontró deseando que éste pudiera repetirse, quizá esa misma noche incluso.

Sebastian: -lo abraza un poco más- Solo diez minutos… ¿de acuerdo?

Grell (sonriendo): -se acurruca contra él- De acuerdo

Mientras el shinigami volvía a caer dormido en la calidez de sus brazos, el demonio se encontró deseando porque pronto hubiese otra fiesta en la mansión.


	7. Baño

**Tiempo de mas hard para alegrar el corazon con el one-shot mas largo de la coleccion hasta el momento... disfruten y nos vemos en los comentarios ;)**

* * *

Ese día los sirvientes habían causado un verdadero desastre. Normalmente eso no era más que un día típico en la mansión Phantomhive, pero esta vez las cosas se fueron al extremo, incluso para ellos, ya fuera porque Mey-Rin nuevamente se había equivocado con la cantidad de detergente que debía usar para lavar la ropa, o porque Finnian, intentando quitar un enorme panal de avispas del jardín, lo había terminado lanzando sin intención directo a la ventana de la cocina en donde Bard se encontraba haciendo un plato muy complicado con su lanzallamas, el cual, junto con aquellos enojados insectos, causaron un terrible caos que acabó en un incendio y mucho humo, y ni hablar de cuando entre los tres intentaron arreglar todo sin que Sebastian ni Ciel se dieran cuenta, cosa que lógicamente no lograron.

En resumen, aquel día no hizo más que empeorar desde que comenzó, y no eran ni siquiera las dos de la tarde, por ende el mayordomo ya podía ver venir más y más problemas que se avecinaban.

Poniendo manos a la obra, se encargó de quitar toda la espuma que cubría el suelo del cuarto de lavado, para decirle a la nerviosa sirvienta que leyera mejor las instrucciones la próxima vez. Quitó el avispero de la cocina, enviándolo lejos, a lo profundo del bosque y de una sola patada, sin que Bard viera por supuesto. Limpió el hollín que el fuego y el humo dejaron en las paredes y preparó una deliciosa comida de cuatro platos en unos minutos, la cual sirvió a su joven amo del modo más impecable que pudo.

Sebastian: -le sirve el plato- Disculpe la espera Bocchan, espero le apetezca lo que hemos preparado para usted hoy

Ciel probó la comida sin mucha emoción en su rostro, pero antes de poder degustarla siquiera, frunció el ceño, mostrando una expresión algo molesta, con la cual miró a su mayordomo.

Ciel: Sebastian, estás hecho un desastre, haces que pierda el apetito

El demonio se sorprendió ante eso, pero pudo notar que era verdad. Al pasar su mano enguantada por su cabello negro, se dio cuenta de que ésta ahora estaba manchada del mismo hollín que antes ensuciara la cocina, lo mismo su cara y parte de su traje, el cual además tenía manchas de tierra del jardín, seguramente producto de haber pateado el panal de avispas.

Sebastian: -hace una reverencia- Acepte mis disculpas Bocchan, no debí presentarme ante usted así

Ciel: Olvídalo, solo ve y toma un baño o algo, y no te tardes mucho. Le diré a Mey-Rin que deje una muda de ropa limpia para ti

Repitiendo el mismo gesto, el mayordomo obedeció y se dirigió al baño de la servidumbre, lugar en el cual pocas veces antes había estado. Se dio cuenta entonces de que era la primera vez que tomaba un baño, estaba acostumbrado a simplemente desaparecer la suciedad de su cuerpo y su ropa en un instante gracias a sus habilidades, por ello supuso que Ciel le había ordenado aquello solo porque los demás sirvientes estaban cerca. Sin embargo, sería una experiencia nueva, y así como el dormir, quizá podría disfrutar de aquel pequeño lujo que ahora se estaba dando.

Sin perder más tiempo, abrió la llave de agua caliente, y mientras la tina se llenaba se quitó por completo su uniforme, el cual luego dejó para poner con el resto de la ropa sucia. Rodeó su cintura con una toalla limpia y cuando la tina ya estaba llena por completo al punto en que echaba vapor, volvió a quedar desnudo y sumergió un pie en ella, para luego meterse hasta quedar cubierto hasta el pecho, dejando sus brazos afuera.

Dejando salir un suspiro algo relajado, Sebastian se permitió gozar de ese pequeño momento de tranquilidad, comenzando a entender que a los humanos les agradara tanto la idea de un baño caliente de vez en cuando. Sin duda lo ayudó un poco a olvidarse por un momento de esos molestos sirvientes y de su joven amo, quien cada día parecía ser más y más demandante.

Cuando ya gran parte de la suciedad estaba fuera de su cuerpo, el demonio decidió quedarse un momento más en la tina antes de salir, pero una presencia que se apareció repentinamente cerca de él lo hizo ponerse en alerta. Poniéndose de pie en el agua, pensaba en ir directo a la fuente de ésta, cuando una voz lo hizo olvidar por un momento esa idea.

Mey-Rin (desde afuera): ¿Sebastian-san? Bocchan me pidió que le dejara su ropa limpia afuera del baño

Sebastian: -se relaja un poco- Sí. Te lo agradezco Mey-Rin. Puedes retirarte, saldré en un momento

Escuchando cómo la muchacha se retiraba, pudiendo presentir el nerviosismo en su aura conforme ésta se alejaba, el demonio suspiró pesadamente de nuevo, para regresar al agua. Estaba seguro de que no era a la sirvienta a quien había presentido acercarse, sino a alguien más. La sola idea de tener a aquella persona cerca de él en ese momento lo hacía ponerse verde, por lo que se dio prisa en salir de la tina y cubrirse antes de que fuera muy tarde. Yendo hacia la puerta del cuarto, pensaba recoger su ropa limpia, vestirse y volver a trabajar lo antes posible… pero en cuanto la abrió se dio cuenta de que su ropa no estaba en donde Mey-Rin la había dejado unos minutos antes.

Sebastian (sorprendido): No es posible…

No pudiendo avanzar mucho más allá de la puerta en ese estado, el demonio comenzó a molestarse, y en ese momento sus sentidos parecieron hacerse más agudos. Definitivamente había una segunda presencia cerca de él en ese momento, y finalmente confirmó sus sospechas.

Sebastian (molesto): Grell Sutcliff… si esta es una broma tuya, te advierto que no me da risa, así que sal de donde estés, es inútil que te escondas de mí

Sonriendo con un poco de burla, pero que no hizo mucho por ocultar el sonrojo de su rostro, el shinigami rojo salió de su escondite, llevando bajo su brazo un uniforme de mayordomo. Estaba de pie a unos pocos metros de Sebastian, pero en este caso esa era una distancia más que segura, considerando que el pobre mayordomo no podía salir del baño por temor a ser visto.

Grell: -se ríe un poco- Aw, Sebas-chan, no eres divertido, quería ver tu expresión un poco más, eres lindo cuando te enojas, ¿lo sabías? Pero lo eres más sin toda esa ropa encima

Sebastian (mirándolo fijo): -sujeta su toalla- Grell, no estoy para juegos ahora, así que más te vale darme mi ropa en este instante

Grell: -da un paso atrás- ¿Por qué mejor no te quedas así por el resto del día?

Sebastian: Te lo advierto, más te vale hacer lo que te digo

Cualquier persona con un poco de cordura sabría que es peligroso hacer enojar a un demonio, pero tratándose de Grell, éste no hizo más que enfurecer más a Sebastian cuando salió corriendo lejos, llevándose con él su uniforme. Queriendo perseguirlo, el mayordomo volvió a recordar que se encontraba en nada más que una toalla, por lo que se arriesgaba a que lo vieran. De alguna forma, tras tanto tiempo conviviendo con humanos, algunas de sus costumbres parecían estarlo afectando.

De cualquier modo, al percatarse de que no era capaz de presentir a ninguno de los sirvientes especialmente cerca en ese momento ni tampoco a su amo, se sintió lo bastante seguro como para ir más allá de la puerta del baño y seguir al molesto dios de la muerte hasta donde estuviera. Sujetando su toalla recorrió el pasillo hasta donde Grell se encontraba, quien se sintió arrinconado no bien Sebastian lo encontró. Dando unos pasos hacia atrás se dio cuenta de que estaba casi topando con la pared, quedando finalmente aprisionado entre ésta y el mayordomo. Trató de todos modos de buscar una salida, intentando escabullirse antes de que el demonio lo detuviera, pero éste lo tomó de uno de sus brazos, deteniéndolo por fin y aprisionándolo sin salida.

Sebastian: -sonríe un poco- Creo que yo gané, Grell-san

Grell (nervioso): -traga en seco- P-parece que sí… -suspira y le da su ropa- Creo que esto es tuyo

Sebastian (cortante): -lo mira fijo- ¿Puedo saber qué pretendías al venir aquí?

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, ¿realmente el demonio lo conocía tan poco?

Grell: ¿No es obvio? Vine a verte, cuando escuché que ibas a tomar un baño quise aprovechar la oportunidad… pero no funcionó, imagino que ahora querrás golpearme

Sebastian: -se ríe y se acerca a su oído- Provocar a un demonio nunca trae nada bueno, ¿lo sabes?

Era evidente que Sebastian quería torturar al pobre shinigami en castigo por hacerlo enojar y hacerlo caminar casi desnudo por la casa, pero Grell no se esperaba algo como eso, esperaba que todo le saliera mal y acabara herido como siempre, no lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Sebastian: Ya que te tomaste la molestia de venir hasta aquí, supongo que puedo darte lo que quieres

Grell (muy sorprendido): ¿Sebas-chan? –lo mira-

Sebastian: -vuelve a estar serio- Pero debes jurar no contarle a nadie sobre esto, sino las consecuencias serán horribles para ti

Al shinigami se le ocurrieron cientos de posibles escenarios de lo que le pasaría si algo de lo ocurrido llegaba a oídos ajenos, todos ellos terribles y muy sangrientos, por lo que simplemente aceptó, pero no era como si de verdad pudiera negarse, no si recibiría tal recompensa por su silencio.

Sebastian pareció complacido al ver que Grell no dijo nada y simplemente lo obedeció, pero quiso ver hasta qué punto podría controlar al hiperactivo shinigami, y entonces dirigió sus labios hacia su cuello, besándolo suavemente al principio, pero con un poco más de entusiasmo después, sacándole un par de quejidos a Grell, los cuales eran obviamente de placer. Detuvo completamente lo que hacía y miró directamente a los ojos al contrario, con esa mirada de demonio que comenzaba a hacerse presente.

Sebastian: No puedes hacer ningún sonido ni nada que pueda llamar la atención, de lo contrario deberás irte, ¿está claro?

Adorando cómo el mayordomo tomaba totalmente el control y no dejaba de darle órdenes, Grell aceptó, tomando un papel sumiso por una vez, algo que no iba con su personalidad ruidosa y llamativa, pero sin duda había algo en ser dominado por aquel guapo demonio de cabello negro que lo volvía loco, y por eso no podía quejarse.

Sebastian pareció complacido con su actitud, así que retomó lo que hacía, viendo hasta qué punto Grell resistiría sin hacer ruido. Yendo más allá, comenzó a deshacer el nudo del listón que llevaba en el cuello y a desabotonar su camisa, dejando su pálido pecho al descubierto, el cual besó del mismo modo, al punto de darle escalofríos al shinigami, cosa que fue capaz de sentir bajo sus labios, pero pese a eso, Grell hacía un esfuerzo por no dejar salir su voz. El demonio rio un poco ante eso y tomó al shinigami de la cintura, para terminar de cerrar la distancia entre ellos al momento en que continuaba con sus besos. Grell dejó caer a un lado el uniforme que llevaba en las manos, para usarlas para cubrir su boca, ya que sentía que en cualquier momento dejaría escapar quejidos de placer que podrían arruinar el momento.

Sebastian: -lo mira de nuevo- Parece que tienes más autocontrol de lo que pensaba, me sorprendes, pero me pregunto cuánto más podrás aguantar

Grell: -destapa un poco su boca- Te sorprendería lo que soy capaz de hacer por ti, Sebas-chan

Aceptando aquel desafío, el demonio quiso ver cuánto podría resistir el shinigami antes de comenzar a gemir de verdad, así que empezó a pasear sus manos por su cintura, yendo debajo de su abrigo, llegando hasta su trasero, el cual apretó con fuerza mientras ahora mordía uno de sus pezones hasta ponerlo duro. En ningún momento Grell perdió la batalla por mantenerse en silencio, muy para sorpresa de ambos, así que aquella tortura continuó, casi como olvidando que estaban en pleno pasillo, corriendo el riesgo de ser atrapados en el acto.

Sebastian se sorprendía más a cada momento con la capacidad del shinigami de no gemir ni hacer ningún ruido solo porque él se lo había pedido. Debía admitir que Grell tenía un cuerpo muy sensual y bastante deseable, al cual ahora sentía deseos de explorar por completo, pero sin olvidar lo que habían acordado. Siendo el mayordomo que era, podía enfocarse perfectamente en ambas tareas sin problemas.

Hacía poco una molestia comenzó a crecer entre las piernas del mayordomo, la cual el shinigami fue capaz de notar fácilmente, sobre todo cuando ésta comenzó a asomarse por la toalla que éste estaba usando, quedando casi a la vista al no tener más barrera que eso. Sonriendo detrás de sus manos, quitó una de ellas de su boca y la dirigió hacia aquella enorme parte de la anatomía del demonio, la cual pareció endurecerse un poco más en el momento.

Grell: -sonríe más- Parece que no soy el único disfrutando nuestro pequeño juego, Sebas-chan

Sebastian: -sonríe también y lo mira- ¿Y qué planeas hacer al respecto, Grell-san?

A modo de respuesta, el shinigami tomó su miembro con un poco más de firmeza pero sin llegar a lastimar al otro, pasando su mano suavemente por éste, siendo ahora el demonio quien debía evitar gemir de placer, algo que podía hacer fácilmente a decir verdad, pero quiso hacer creerle al pelirrojo lo contrario.

Sebastian: -pone su mano sobre la suya- Si sigues haciendo eso, deberás asumir las consecuencias

Grell: Lo haré con gusto, Sebas-chan

Cambiando rápidamente de posiciones, Grell puso a Sebastian contra la pared, sin nunca soltar su miembro y sin dejar de sonreír. Poniéndose de rodillas delante de él, continuó acariciándolo hasta terminar de ponerlo duro, y una vez que estuvo lo bastante erecto comenzó a lamerlo con cuidado, pero sin meterlo del todo a su boca todavía. Aquello le sacó más de un quejido al demonio, los cuales pronto logró suprimir.

Sebastian (aun sonriendo): -pone una mano en su cabeza- Colocar algo en tu boca para así no hacer ruido, eso es trampa, ¿lo sabías?

Grell: -mira hacia arriba- Me dijiste que debía estar en silencio, pero nunca mencionaste cómo

Sin esperar una respuesta, el shinigami continuó lamiendo el miembro del demonio, hasta finalmente introducirlo en su boca hasta la mitad, sacándolo y volviéndolo a meter a un ritmo constante. Sebastian finalmente no aguantó más y guió al pelirrojo con su mano para poder llegar más a fondo, manteniéndolo firme en ese lugar por varios segundos, sorprendido porque Grell no pareciera mostrar signos de tener náuseas al tener su miembro casi en su garganta. Lo hizo volver al ritmo de antes, guiándolo en todo momento para que así no se detuviera, a la vez que debió tener cuidado de que sus filosos dientes no lo lastimaran.

El mayordomo continuó guiando al pelirrojo, sin soltarlo y sin dejar de mirar cómo su enorme miembro desaparecía dentro de su boca y volvía a salir, una visión tan erótica que creyó sentir cómo pronto ya no aguantaría mucho más. Al cabo de unos minutos más, Sebastian finalmente acabó alcanzando su clímax, llenando la boca del pobre shinigami rojo con su esencia. Grell debió apartarse para evitar atragantarse con aquel ardiente líquido, el cual ahora estaba dentro de su boca, en su cara y hasta ensuciando uno de los cristales de sus anteojos. Tragando parte de aquella sustancia blanca y viscosa y limpiando con sus dedos lo demás, para luego lamerlos, el dios de la muerte tomó de nuevo el miembro frente a él, sorprendido de ver que éste volvía a ponerse duro con su tacto, cosa que le provocó una sonrisa.

Grell: -lo mira fijo- Sebas-chan… he cumplido con lo que me pediste y me mantuve en silencio todo este tiempo

Sebastian (muy serio): Levántate

Feliz de obedecerlo nuevamente, el shinigami se puso de pie, encontrándose con la mirada fría del mayordomo, pero no se mantuvo en esa posición mucho tiempo, pues éste lo tomó fuertemente de la cintura, levantándolo del suelo sin mucho problema, para cargarlo sobre su hombro y así comenzar a caminar. Grell se sorprendió ante este gesto, pero no quería pensar que quizá Sebastian ya se hubiese hartado de él y lo lanzara por la ventana, sin embargo debía recordar con quién estaba tratando.

Grell (algo nervioso): ¿Se-Sebas-chan? ¿Adónde vamos?

Sebastian no le respondió y simplemente continuó caminando. Grell volteó la mirada como pudo y fue capaz de ver una puerta entreabierta, la cual parecía ser del baño, y fue por esa misma por la cual entraron. El vapor de la tina continuaba adentro, lo que quería decir que el agua seguía caliente. El solo pensar en que poco tiempo antes el demonio había estado allí completamente desnudo hizo que el shinigami se sonrojara y comenzara a emocionarse, pero fue traído de vuelta a la realidad cuando éste lo volvió a bajar, poniéndolo de pie justo a un lado de la tina de baño. Antes de poder preguntarle nada, Sebastian lo miró fijamente con aquellos ojos rojos que el dios de la muerte amaba tanto y le dio una orden clara.

Sebastian: Quítate la ropa

El shinigami simplemente no pudo negarse ante eso e hizo lo que el mayordomo le pedía, empezando por sus anteojos, su abrigo, su chaleco, su camisa ya abierta y el listón de su cuello, siguiendo por sus zapatos y pantalones, quedando solo en su ropa interior delante de Sebastian, deteniéndose allí por alguna razón. Éste se le acercó y, contrario a lo que Grell pensó que haría, le habló suavemente al oído, con esa voz profunda y sensual que lo hacía arder de pasión por dentro.

Sebastian: ¿Qué te pasa? No me digas que de pronto te da vergüenza

Sin esperar una respuesta, lo tomó de la cintura nuevamente, para que éste pudiera sentir lo duro que todavía se encontraba luego de sus "juegos" de hacía un momento atrás. Grell ya no sonreía, sino que mostraba una expresión de puro placer en el rostro, junto a un profundo sonrojo que lo hacía sentir como si en cualquier momento fuera a explotar debido al calor. Aprovechando su distracción, Sebastian quitó la última prenda que el shinigami llevaba puesta, para tenerlo finalmente desnudo frente a él. Quitándose también la toalla, ahora ambos lo estaban, y un momento después se encontraban dentro de la tina llena de agua caliente, la cual se desbordó un poco debido a su intromisión, pero el calor continuaba siendo igualmente ardiente. El demonio, quien tenía al shinigami fuertemente sujeto entre sus brazos, lo apoyó contra uno de los extremos de la tina, soltándolo ligeramente para poder abrir sus piernas y hacerse espacio entre ellas.

Sebastian: Dime… -lame su cuello- ¿Qué deseas que te haga ahora, Grell-san?

Grell: Sebas…chan… ngh…

Sebastian: -acaricia su espalda- Dímelo o me detendré

No siendo capaz de hablar claro en ese momento, Grell le respondió con un fogoso y profundo beso, el cual Sebastian correspondió de inmediato, llevando su mano hacia su cabello para acariciar los suaves mechones rojos de éste. Sin soltarlo, el demonio tomó su miembro erecto y lo acercó a su entrada, pudiendo notar cómo el shinigami debió suprimir un gemido de placer una vez que lo tuvo dentro por completo. Sin comenzar a moverse todavía, soltó su boca y lo miró a los ojos, los cuales parecían brillar, en parte debido a unas cuantas lágrimas causadas por el repentino dolor de la penetración, pero también debido a la lujuria y al deseo.

Grell: Sebas-chan… no aguanto más… muévete… por favor… aahh…

Sonriendo complacido por la actitud del shinigami, Sebastian comenzó a moverse, despacio al principio, pero no tardó en ganar velocidad tras encontrar el punto indicado que hacía que Grell literalmente se retorciera de placer, golpeándolo una y otra vez con la punta de su miembro, en tanto que el pelirrojo hacía lo posible por mantenerse fiel a su promesa, debiendo volver a cubrir su boca para no gemir como loco, ya que sabía que toda esa hermosa experiencia se acabaría de golpe si lo hacía. En tanto, Sebastian parecía disfrutar del modo en que atormentaba al pobre dios de la muerte, pero se sintió un poco compasivo por un instante, así que decidió ser un poco más flexible.

Sebastian: -se acerca a su oído- Si quieres gemir puedes hacerlo, pero hazlo solo para mí, no quiero que nadie más escuche esos dulces gritos

Sintiéndose aliviado y cada vez más excitado, Grell rodeó con ambos brazos al demonio mientras éste continuaba moviéndose en su interior, dejando salir jadeos y gemidos de placer directo en el oído de Sebastian, quien respondió dando estocadas más fuertes a la vez que acariciaba su cabello con suma ternura. Una mezcla entre rudeza y gentileza que solo podía ser propia de un mayordomo como él.

Aunque el agua de la tina comenzaba a enfriarse, el ambiente no hacía más que calentarse conforme pasaban más tiempo en esa posición. Grell se sentía morir, como si en cualquier momento su cuerpo ya no pudiera soportar más y acabara explotando debido al placer, solo para que Sebastian lo regresara a la realidad de nuevo con cada beso en su cuello y en sus labios.

Grell: Sebas-chan… aahh… no te detengas… quiero que me hagas tuyo por completo… ¡aahh!

Controlar el volumen de sus gemidos ya comenzaba a ser un problema, pero ya a Sebastian parecía no importarle que pudieran descubrirlos, incluso si sentía la presencia de alguno de los otros sirvientes acercándose, de todas formas no pensaba detenerse. Sin darse cuenta, estaba tan sumergido como Grell en el placer y en la lujuria de aquel momento, el cual ambos deseaban que nunca se acabara, a pesar de que el demonio claramente podía sentir cómo el final estaba cerca. Miró al shinigami con una expresión que casi parecía de enojo, cuando en realidad lo que hacía era esforzarse por no acabar en ese mismo momento debido al rostro lleno de placer que éste le mostraba.

Sebastian: Grell… ya no resistiré mucho más… ¿puedes aguantarlo?

Grell: ¡Sí! Por favor Sebas-chan… quiero sentirte hasta lo más profundo…

Tras un par de embestidas más, Sebastian acabó por completo en el ardiente interior de Grell, quien le siguió casi de inmediato al acabar entre los cuerpos de ambos, sintiendo cómo su esencia se mezclaba con el agua a la vez que la del demonio ahora llenaba su vientre, dándole una sensación de calor tan deliciosa que pensaba que iba a desmayarse del placer, pero los suaves labios de Sebastian que se unían a los suyos en un gentil beso lo hicieron recobrar la conciencia, lo suficiente como para responder a aquel gesto.

Tras separarse un poco y una vez que sus respiraciones parecieron calmarse por fin, Sebastian miró fijamente a Grell a los ojos, juntando su frente con la suya. El shinigami realmente pensó que el demonio lo echaría una vez que hubiesen terminado aquel acto, por eso no se imaginó lo que vino después.

Sebastian: Desde ahora, no quiero que nadie más que yo pueda escuchar tus gemidos de placer, ¿lo comprendes? A partir de ahora eres mío –lo abraza más fuerte-

Sorprendido como estaba y sin poder creerlo, Grell no pudo responder de inmediato, pero cuando finalmente entendió lo que el mayordomo le estaba diciendo, no pudo evitar sonreír… no la sonrisa siniestra que mostraba tras cometer algún sangriento asesinato ni la medio desquiciada que le era tan propia, sino una de auténtica felicidad, la cual era lo bastante enternecedora como para derretir hasta el corazón de un demonio supuestamente sin sentimientos.

Pasados algunos minutos más, los cuales ambos pasaron sentados en la tina, simplemente abrazados y en un tranquilo silencio, el frío comenzó a hacerse notar con fuerza, por lo que debieron salir del agua ya helada y secarse. Sebastian volvió a colocarse su toalla en la cintura y tomó algunas extra para poder secar a Grell con ellas, sentados ahora uno detrás del otro mientras del demonio pasaba la esponjada tela por su cabello mojado. Cuando ambos estuvieron secos, Sebastian salió del baño para recuperar su uniforme, el cual por fortuna seguía en el mismo lugar en que el shinigami lo había dejado, mientras que éste no podía vestirse aún, al ver que su ropa estaba mojada debido al agua que había salido de la tina. El demonio notó su problema, y sin más acarició su cabello y se arrodilló junto a él.

Sebastian: Espera en mi habitación mientras tu ropa se seca

Grell estaba a punto de responderle del modo más emocionado que pudo, pero en cuanto intentó ponerse de pie otra vez acabó por tropezarse, casi dándose duro contra el suelo de no ser porque Sebastian lo atrapó a tiempo.

Grell (adolorido): -lleva una mano a su espalda- Creo que no podré caminar por el momento

Sebastian: -le sonríe- Deja que me ocupe de eso por ti

Cargándolo en sus brazos y una vez habiéndose vestido, llevó al shinigami todo el camino hasta su habitación, y en cuanto estuvieron dentro lo recostó en su cama, cubriéndolo con las frazadas para que no sintiera frío. Acariciando su cabello una última vez antes de irse, lo besó suavemente en los labios, sintiendo cómo le respondía débilmente, señal de que estaba a punto de quedarse dormido. Sonriendo de nuevo, salió de la habitación en silencio, creyendo escuchar un " _Sebas-chan… te amo"_ algo apagado justo antes de salir. Regresando al baño, tomó la ropa mojada de Grell y la llevó al cuarto de lavado, para después colgarla en el patio.

Poco después, fue a reunirse con su amo, quien lo llamó desde el estudio. Sebastian entró con una sonrisa tranquila, cosa que Ciel pareció notar y que solo hizo que se molestara más de lo que ya estaba.

Ciel: Sebastian… ¿puedo saber en dónde estabas y qué estuviste haciendo por más de dos horas?

Sebastian solo sonrió un poco más y se llevó una mano al pecho, mostrando el típico gesto que hacía delante del joven conde cuando respondía una de sus preguntas.

Sebastian: Tal como me pidió amo, tomando un baño


	8. Ilusión

Aquella mañana había comenzado de un modo muy extraño por decir lo menos. Sebastian no estaba del todo seguro, pero al salir de su habitación aquel día, un extraño presentimiento se apoderó de él por interminables momentos. Había entrado solo horas antes, cuando se dispuso a buscar un nuevo par de guantes en su armario y alimentar a los gatos que tenía ocultos en él, y salió otra vez no bien amaneció otra vez. Lo primero que hizo fue despertar a los sirvientes, y tras eso fue a preparar el té de Ciel. Cuando el desayuno ya casi estaba listo, no mucho después, y el joven conde ya estaba levantando y tras eso en el comedor, el mayordomo de negro comenzó a creer que quizá aquel presentimiento solo había sido su imaginación, puesto que nada fuera de lo común había pasado por el momento.

 _¡Crash!_

Un fuerte sonido a algo rompiéndose llamó la atención de ambos. Ciel solo suspiró y tomó su taza de té con expresión cansada, sin mirar a Sebastian.

Ciel: Ve a ver qué pasó Sebastian, es muy temprano y no estoy de humor para tonterías

Sin decir nada más, el mayordomo caminó tranquilamente hasta la fuente de aquel ruido, pensando que quizá se tratara de Mey-Rin que estaba limpiando la vajilla, solo para terminar haciéndola pedazos con su torpeza como siempre. Fue hasta la puerta que llevaba a la sala de estar, listo para regañar a la torpe sirvienta… pero lo que vio sin duda no se lo esperaba.

Sebastian: Mey-Rin, ¿cuántas veces debo decirte que…? –se detiene en seco-

Esa no era la sirvienta, sino un mayordomo, uno a quien ya conocía bien. Éste se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo, levantando uno por uno los pedazos de un plato que había dejado caer torpemente, mientras no dejaba de disculparse con Sebastian una y otra vez.

Grell: Perdóneme Sebastian-san… n-n-no fue mi intención, se lo juro…

Sebastian dio un paso atrás luego de varios segundos de sorpresa, mientras que el joven de largo cabello castaño y traje negro no dejaba de temblar de miedo ante la idea de decepcionarlo por culpa de su ineptitud.

Grell: -va hacia él- Discúlpeme, no volverá a pasar de nuevo, en serio me apena mucho

El menor parecía a punto de ponerse a llorar, mientras que Sebastian seguía sin salir de su sorpresa, pero en cuanto lo hizo, y antes de que Grell pudiera preguntarle nada, lo sujetó fuertemente de una de sus muñecas, tirando los restos del plato roto nuevamente al suelo. Ignorando sus quejidos de dolor, lo puso contra la pared y lo encaró, mostrando una expresión muy sombría y con sus ojos de demonio brillando de un fuerte color rojo.

Grell (sonrojado): ¿Se-Sebastian-san?

Sebastian (cortante): ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Grell: ¿Eh? Y-yo solo quería… ayudar con la limpieza… ya que usted estaba ocupado con el joven Ciel, quise darle una mano…

Sebastian: -lo sujeta más fuerte- No mientas Grell, quiero que me digas qué es lo que buscas viniendo aquí de nuevo

Grell: Sebastian-san… por favor, me está asustando… -cierra los ojos por el miedo-

El mayordomo no hizo más que enojarse aún más, mostrando una mirada dura y llena de rabia. Estaba a punto de golpear a Grell directo en la cara, esa que ahora volvía a ser la del mayordomo incompetente de antes, pero que sin duda no lo iba a engañar por segunda vez. Su agarre se hizo todavía más fuerte, sumando ahora su otra mano para tomar con ella la otra muñeca que Grell aún tenía libre, poniéndolo finalmente contra la pared y acercando sus dientes afilados peligrosamente a su rostro, como queriendo devorar su alma. El mayordomo más joven no pudo más al ver aquello y gritó por piedad, mientras temblaba del miedo que el otro le causaba.

Momentos más tarde, alertados por los gritos del castaño, los demás sirvientes y Ciel corrieron hasta la sala de estar para ver qué estaba pasando. Las puertas se abrieron de golpe, y la escena que presenciaron los dejó casi helados del susto a todos. Mey-Rin no pudo evitar tener malos pensamientos al ver a ambos mayordomos en esa posición tan sugestiva y comenzó a sangrar por la nariz, Bard y Finny se espantaron al ver a Sebastian con algo que parecía un aura negra a su alrededor, y Ciel se molestó al ver que su mayordomo estaba causando problemas de ese modo.

Ciel: ¡Sebastian! ¿Puedo saber qué estás haciendo?

La voz enojada de su amo pareció regresarlo a la realidad de pronto, y nuevamente su rostro volvió a la normalidad. Sin soltar al otro, quien parecía al borde del desmayo, Sebastian miró al conde, casi sin poder creer que estuviera molesto con él. Lentamente dejó ir al castaño, quien se quedó paralizado en donde estaba.

Sebastian: -arregla su corbata- Perdóneme Bocchan, simplemente me encargaba de un intruso

Ciel: ¿Intruso? ¿Dónde?

Sebastian intentó explicar lo que pasaba, pero en ese momento Grell comenzó a llorar y a temblar debido al susto, sentado ahora en el suelo contra la pared. Mey-Rin y Finny fueron a ayudarlo, todo ante la mirada sorprendida del mayordomo. Ciel una vez más dejó ver su molestia.

Ciel: Sebastian, no me has respondido, quiero saber qué está pasando, ¿de qué intruso hablas?

Sebastian: -lo mira- Bocchan… yo…

Grell (con algunas lágrimas): -se pone de pie- L-L-Lo lamento… de nuevo volví a causar problemas… ¡Debo pagar por mis culpas! –saca un cuchillo-

Apartando a la sirvienta y al jardinero que lo ayudaban a ponerse de pie, Grell otra vez entró en modo dramático, sacando aquel afilado cuchillo de la nada y haciendo ademán de querer clavárselo directo en la garganta, todo ante la mirada aterrada de los sirvientes.

Bard: -va con él- ¡O-oye! ¡No cometas una locura! –lo detiene-

Grell (forcejeando): ¡Es la única forma de pagar por mis errores!

Ciel: ¡Suficiente! No tengo tiempo para esto, así que más les vale darme una explicación ahora mismo

Grell: -se limpia una lágrima- Y-yo sólo quise ayudar a Sebastian-san con el quehacer, y en vez de eso solo causé problemas, por favor discúlpeme

Finny (algo nervioso): -le sonríe- No pongas esa cara por favor, sabemos que tenías la mejor intención… solo ten más cuidado la próxima vez

Grell (avergonzado): -se cubre la cara- ¡Lo tendré, lo siento de nuevo!

Los tres sirvientes parecieron sonreír al ver que el otro mayordomo al parecer ya no pensaba intentar suicidarse otra vez, pero en eso, Sebastian intervino, apartándolos de Grell.

Sebastian: Les recomiendo no acercarse demasiado a él, deben saber que Grell Sutcliff no es más que un asesino, y los hará pedazos si le dan la espalda.

Mey-Rin (muerta de miedo): -se aparta rápido- ¿¡A-A-Asesino!?

Bard: -se aleja con Finny- ¿Qué rayos significa esto?

Grell: ¿Eh? ¡N-no! ¡Eso no es verdad, se los juro, por favor créanme!

Sebastian: -lo sujeta del brazo- Deja de mentir Grell, antes que te envíe de un golpe al mundo shinigami

Grell: ¿E-eh? Sebastian-san, no sé de qué habla

Cuando todo mundo parecía a punto de entrar en pánico por la situación, Ciel estaba por gritarles nuevamente porque se detuvieran, pero justo en ese momento otra presencia se apareció de la nada, entrando calmadamente a la habitación.

Madam Red: ¿Qué es todo este escándalo? Podía escucharlos desde la puerta de entrada

Sebastian miró a la mujer de rojo con mucha sorpresa por un momento, mismo que Grell aprovechó para soltarse de su agarre y correr hacia ella, escondiéndose tras su espalda como un niño asustado lo haría con su madre.

Madam Red: -lo mira- Grell, ¿qué hiciste ahora?

Grell: ¡Lo lamento mucho Madam! ¡Pero por favor, dígales que no soy un asesino!

Madam Red: ¿Qué? –mira a Ciel-

Ciel: -suspira- Pregúntele a Sebastian, fue él quien empezó con todo esto

Grell no hacía más que temblar mientras continuaba escondido detrás de Madam Red, quien intentaba hacer que se calmara y dejara de avergonzarla de ese modo, en tanto que los sirvientes parecían haber superado el miedo. Bard se acercó a Sebastian y le habló casualmente al oído, a la vez que miraba de reojo al castaño.

Bard: ¿Eso es un asesino? Parece que hasta le tuviera miedo a su propia sombra

Sebastian simplemente suspiró y se llevó una mano al cabello, y entonces se acercó a Ciel, para hacer un reverencia.

Sebastian: Le pido perdón por mi comportamiento Bocchan, sé que no hay excusa para lo que ocurrió, pero de todas maneras me disculpo

Cruzado de brazos, Ciel miró a su mayordomo por largos momentos en silencio. Los sollozos algo apagados de Grell eran lo único que podía escucharse, mientras todos esperaban por su respuesta.

Ciel finalmente no dijo nada y simplemente salió de la habitación con expresión de molestia, en tanto que todos trataron de volver a respirar tranquilos. Madam Red se llevó a Grell para que se tranquilizara y los sirvientes fueron a comenzar con su trabajo, en tanto que Sebastian no entendía qué acababa de pasar. Por primera vez en su larga vida no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Tras quedarse parado ahí por una eternidad, el mayordomo decidió comenzar con su día, tratando de hacer de cuenta que nada había ocurrido, pero tal cosa le fue difícil de lograr, ya que Grell no dejaba de mirarlo cada vez que se le acercaba apenas un poco, pero eran miradas de vergüenza y algo de miedo, seguidas de él tratando de escaparse para que aquello no volviera a repetirse. Sebastian suspiró al menos un centenar de veces ese día, la actitud del shinigami lo estaba cansando, y no hacía más que confundirlo más.

Pese a aquel comienzo tan caótico y extraño, el resto del día pudo marchar de un modo un poco más normal, y una vez llegada la noche y habiendo terminado sus labores, Sebastian fue a su habitación. Quitándose su chaqueta se recostó en su cama con ambos brazos bajo su cabeza, mirando al techo, como tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos sobre lo que había ocurrido en la mañana. Se mantuvo en aquella posición por alrededor de una hora, escuchando nada más que la brisa que movía las ramas de los árboles del jardín, que era el único sonido que podía oírse en aquella noche tan tranquila. Eso hasta que uno en particular rompió con aquella calma y con los pensamientos del mayordomo, quien miró hacia su puerta al escuchar cómo alguien la tocaba. Lo próximo fue una voz un poco apagada que decía su nombre.

Grell (desde afuera): Etto… ¿Sebastian-san? ¿Está dormido? Si lo está dígamelo y vendré en otro momento

El mayordomo solo suspiró un poco frustrado con la torpeza del castaño, pero decidió dejarlo entrar y así encarar de una vez lo que lo estaba molestando, pero tratando de tener cuidado en caso de que Grell finalmente decidiera dejar de fingir.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y entonces Sebastian pudo ver a Grell, con la misma apariencia de humano normal con la cual lo había conocido la primera vez, lo cual lo hizo molestarse, ya que seguía sin entender a qué venía todo esto.

El castaño en tanto, entró y luego se quedó de pie con expresión avergonzada, como cuidando sus acciones para que el otro no volviera a molestarse. Sebastian en tanto no dijo nada más, lo que obligó a Grell a ser el primero en hablar.

Grell (sin mirarlo): -se sonroja- Quería… pedirle perdón por lo que pasó esta mañana… Sebastian-san… lo que sea que haya hecho, no volverá a pasar, lo prometo

Sebastian se sentó en el borde de la cama y miró de reojo a Grell por un momento, como intentando decidirse sobre si creerle o no. Finalmente, no optó por ninguna, simplemente se mantuvo neutral.

Sebastian: Olvídalo… yo no debí haber reaccionado así, no fue tu culpa

Grell (sorprendido): -lo mira- ¿De verdad?

Sebastian: Sí… ahora por favor vete, quiero descansar

Lo último lo había dicho aparentemente en serio, ya que sí era cierto que quería descansar luego de toda la conmoción de aquel día, pero por otro lado quería ver si Grell insistiría en quedarse con él un poco más como esperaba que lo hiciera, o si le haría caso y se iría. Muy para su sorpresa, ocurrió lo segundo. Sebastian miró un poco sorprendido la puerta mientras ésta se cerraba, y luego cómo los pasos del castaño se alejaban de ahí, camino a su propia habitación. El mayordomo suspiró nuevamente y volvió a recostarse en la cama, escuchando ahora cómo algunas gotas comenzaban a caer sobre el vidrio de su ventana, mostrando que acababa de comenzar a llover.

La tormenta se hizo más fuerte conforme fue avanzando la noche, ya que a la lluvia se le sumaron truenos y también viento. Sebastian revisó en su armario para asegurarse de que sus gatos estuvieran bien, y luego de ir un momento a la cocina por algo de leche para ellos volvió a cerrar la puerta para que éstos no escucharan el ruido de la tormenta, y en eso decidió entrar a su cama. No lo hacía habitualmente, pero había algo agradable en estar acostado cuando llovía, y supuso que hacerlo lo ayudaría a relajarse un poco.

No pasó mucho tiempo más antes de que otro sonido llamara su atención, pero no debido a la tormenta, sino que uno que venía nuevamente de su puerta. Supuso que sería Mey-Rin para decirle que Ciel se había despertado por los truenos y necesitaba de su asistencia para volver a dormir, pero no era ella.

Grell (desde afuera): ¿Se-Sebastian-san? Perdone que lo moleste a esta hora, pero… ¿puede abrir?

Suspirando otra vez, salió de la cama para abrirle la puerta al molesto castaño, quien por alguna razón continuaba hablándole con aquel tono de timidez en la voz.

Cuando volvieron a estar frente a frente, Grell no pudo evitar sonrojarse como loco al ver a Sebastian en su pijama. Su cabello estaba ligeramente despeinado y su camisa de dormir tenía un par de botones abiertos, mostrando su pecho, lo que le daba un aspecto muy sensual a su parecer. Por eso mismo debió hacer un esfuerzo por recordar a qué había ido de nuevo a su habitación.

Grell (nervioso): Etto… yo… quería…

Mirándolo un poco mejor, el mayordomo notó que el otro estaba también en su pijama, y no solo eso, sino que además sostenía su almohada entre sus manos, tal como lo haría un niño que sentía miedo de una tormenta e iba a la habitación de sus padres para pasar allí la noche. No le pidió mayor explicación y simplemente lo dejó entrar, a lo que Grell agradeció todavía más nervioso de lo que ya estaba, como no esperando esa respuesta. Sin saber qué hacer, se quedó de pie en medio de la habitación, mirando al suelo muerto de la vergüenza.

Sebastian: -se le acerca un poco- Imagino que la tormenta no te dejaba dormir

Grell: -asiente con la cabeza-

Sebastian: -suspira y pasa una mano por su cabello- Está bien, puedes dormir aquí esta noche

Grell (sorprendido): -lo mira- ¿Sebastian-san…?

Sebastian: Pero quédate de tu lado de la cama, y más te vale no hablar de esto con nadie, ¿está claro?

Grell (sonriendo un poco): -asiente de nuevo-

Entrando nuevamente a la cama, dándole la espalda al castaño, Sebastian fingió quedarse dormido pocos minutos después, para vigilar si Grell haría lo que le dijo. Nuevamente para su sorpresa éste hizo exactamente lo que le había pedido, quedándose de su lado de la cama en todo momento. Al sentir su aura, pudo confirmar que efectivamente se había quedado dormido, y lo que era más, continuaba respirando. Al voltearse y mirarlo dormir, se dio cuenta de que Grell por primera vez lucía como un humano cualquiera, mostrando un aspecto indefenso y tranquilo muy extraño en él. Sebastian regresó a su lado tras suspirar pesadamente una vez más, escuchando cómo la lluvia continuaba cayendo, lo que lo hizo relajarse y poder mantener su mente tranquila hasta que finalmente amaneció.

El sol que entraba por la ventana dejaba en claro que la tormenta había pasado por fin, dando paso a un día muy hermoso. La luz que se colaba débilmente a través de las cortinas iluminó la habitación, delineando dos figuras acostadas en la cama. Uno de ellos abrió los ojos pesadamente, luego de haberse quedado dormido por un corto tiempo antes de la salida del sol. Los eventos del día anterior volvieron a su mente, y luego de intentar olvidar todo aquello, quiso ponerse de pie, solo para ser detenido por un par de brazos que lo sostenían firmemente por la espalda. Sebastian entonces se volteó para mirar al otro mayordomo, pensando que éste quizá lo había abrazado sin intención en sueños… pero lo que fuera a decir quedó olvidado al momento en que vio su aspecto.

Su cabello castaño y atado en un listón rojo había sido reemplazado por una larga cabellera roja que se desparramaba por toda la cama, cubriendo parte de su cuerpo, y ahora su rostro durmiente era adornado por una sonrisa satisfecha, como la de alguien que acababa de salirse con la suya tras hacer una travesura.

Sebastian se quedó casi de piedra al ver a Grell con su aspecto normal, pero para evitar despertarlo fue cuidadoso cuando tomó sus brazos para hacer que lo soltara, esperando que no se diera cuenta cuando saliera de la habitación. Luego de eso… no estaba seguro de qué haría exactamente, pero golpearlo no era una opción de momento que aún era demasiado temprano y no quería causar un revuelo. Optó por volver a vestirse antes de hacer nada, y cuando estuvo listo fue hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir fue capaz de escuchar un sonido apagado que venía de la cama, lo que lo hizo detenerse y voltear a ver a su acompañante. Cerró otra vez la puerta y se acercó a él con semblante serio.

Grell se movía entre las sábanas, al parecer aún un poco desorientado debido a que no estaba del todo despierto, pero manteniendo esa sonrisa en su cara al recordar que estaba en la cama de su amado _Sebas-chan._

Sin decir nada más, Sebastian fue hacia la cama y se sentó en el borde, mirando al shinigami mientras éste terminaba de despertar. Debería estar furioso con Grell luego de que éste se hubiese metido de esa forma en su cama, pero por alguna razón no se sentía de ese modo, molesto sí, pero no la ira usual que el pelirrojo le causaba. Pensó que debía tener algo que ver con el hecho de que el ambiente en la mansión era tan tranquilo por las mañanas que no se sentía con deseos de estropearlo.

Suspirando un poco y quitando un par de mechones negros de su cara miró a Grell de nuevo. Éste parecía estar despierto por fin, y una vez que abrió los ojos lo primero que hizo fue intentar enfocar su vista, ya que sin sus lentes no podía ver nada. Sebastian, en un gesto amable, los tomó de la mesa de noche y se los entregó, viendo que éstos también habían vuelto a ser los de siempre, en vez de los redondos y de aspecto tan sobrio que llevaba el día anterior.

Grell no apartó nunca la sonrisa de su rostro, y en cuanto fue capaz de ver bien de nuevo lo primero que hizo fue lanzarse hacia Sebastian en un apretado abrazo, como modo de darle los buenos días, feliz y emocionado de despertar junto a él, pero a la vez sorprendido de que éste no hiciera nada para repeler aquel gesto ni para apartarlo, aunque tampoco para responderle.

Sebastian (sin emoción): Veo que dormiste bien, Grell-san

Grell (con la cabeza en su pecho): Sí… Oh Sebas-chan, siempre soñé con que este día llegara… nuestra primera noche durmiendo juntos

Sebastian: Te pido que no lo digas de un modo que pueda malinterpretarse

Grell: Vamos, nadie más que tú puede oírme

Sebastian: -se suelta de su abrazo- ¿Puedo saber cómo lo hiciste?

Grell (arreglando su cabello): ¿Hacer qué?

Sebastian: Ayer mi amo no recordaba que eras un shinigami, sin mencionar que Madam Red se apareció en la mansión siendo que lleva varios meses muerta, quiero saber cómo lo hiciste

Grell: -sonríe un poco- Solo fue un truco que saqué de un viejo libro de Undertaker, para alterar los sueños y hacer creer que de verdad ocurrieron al confundirlos con la realidad

Sebastian: -levanta una ceja- ¿Sueños?

Grell: Mhm… Lo encontré hace semanas de hecho, y quise probarlo contigo, pero como nunca duermes fue muy difícil, así que vine a la mansión cada noche esperando por una oportunidad, y anoche fue mi día de suerte. Todo lo que debí hacer fue recitar el conjuro y alterar tus sueños con él, así que no te preocupes, nada de lo que viste fue real, el mocoso no está realmente enojado contigo ni los sirvientes creen que estás loco, todo fue un sueño

Sebastian: -frunce un poco el ceño- Incluida la parte en que te dejo dormir en mi cama

Grell: -se sobresalta y retrocede- ¿Estás enojado conmigo, Sebas-chan?

Luego de una pausa un poco tensa en que el mayordomo lo pensó, finalmente suavizó ligeramente su expresión y miró otra vez al shinigami, quien parecía asustado de que él lo fuera a echar por la ventana o algo peor. No sería extraño, considerando lo atrevido que había sido.

Sebastian: -se pone de pie- No hagas ruido cuando salgas, no quiero que mi amo te vea –va a la puerta-

Grell (triste): -desvía la mirada- De acuerdo –se levanta-

Por un lado, Grell estaba feliz de haber podido dormir junto a Sebastian en la noche luego de tantos intentos fallidos, además de aliviado al no haber sido echado a patadas de la casa, pero por otro estaba decepcionado al ver que el mayordomo no mostró ningún rastro de emoción luego de lo ocurrido. Optó entonces por simplemente tomar su abrigo y sus zapatos e irse por la ventana para volver a su mundo, cuando se dio cuenta de que Sebastian todavía no se había ido.

Sebastian (con la mano en la perilla): Mi amo usualmente se duerme a las nueve y media, en caso de que esta vez prefieras no usar aquel conjuro

Y dicho esto, Sebastian salió de la habitación, dejando a un shinigami sonrojado y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, quien no dejaba de gritar emocionado mientras regresaba a su propio mundo, esperando con ansias a que el día terminara.

Grell: ¡Te veré esta noche, Sebas-chan!


	9. Mío por siempre

No estaba del todo seguro cómo había ocurrido todo. La situación pareció escapársele por un momento de las manos, algo muy indigno de un mayordomo como él ciertamente… pero por alguna razón, no podía estar enojado con nadie más que consigo mismo, cosa de la cual se encargó muy bien una vez que las luces se apagaron en la mansión por esa noche y le tocaba hacer su ronda nocturna como ya era su costumbre.

Esta vez sin embargo y a pesar de su exterior tan aparentemente calmado, en su mente Sebastian no dejaba de pensar solo en una cosa, misma que lo tenía furioso, ya resultaba bastante molesto tener a aquel shinigami siguiéndolo donde fuera todo el tiempo, como para que ahora lo importunara en sus pensamientos, pero esto no había pasado de modo fortuito, sino debido a algo que había ocurrido esa misma tarde, solo horas atrás, cuando él se encontraba en la cocina preparando el almuerzo para su amo, pero que debido a un incidente en el jardín debió dejar todo en manos del chef de la casa y así ir a ver qué era lo que pasaba.

 _Arreglar aquel desastre no fue gran cosa para Sebastian, ya que esta vez no había sido, para su sorpresa, tan grande como esperaba o como lo decían las lágrimas del joven jardinero, quien finalmente había dejado de llorar cuando el mayordomo lo envió a comprar más semillas para que sembrara en la tierra, tiempo que él usó, ahora que nadie lo veía, para colocarse el arado en los hombros y comenzar a jalar de él con la fuerza de varios caballos de tiro, para luego pretender que nada había ocurrido cuando Finnian regresó de la ciudad._

 _Finnian (sorprendido): ¡Woooah, Sebastian-san, esto se ve maravilloso! ¿Pero cómo…?_

 _Sebastian (tranquilo): Por favor no pierdas más tiempo y comienza a sembrar, vendré a verte luego para ver su progreso, procura hacerlo con cuidado, mucho cuidado, ¿está claro?_

 _Finnian: ¡A la orden!_

 _El chico parecía muy contento al momento de volver a su trabajo, y el mayordomo pensaba hacerlo mismo, pero un fugaz destello rojo llamó de pronto su atención, sacándolo además de lo que pensaba hacer. Suspirando molesto y preparando sus cuchillos, se acercó hacia aquella figura que parecía tratar de colarse a la mansión de algún modo, muy para su desagrado, el cual no hacía más que hacerse mayor conforme se acercaba al shinigami que ahora estaba a solo metros de él. Por alguna razón, éste aún no había advertido su presencia, cosa que lo hizo sonreír ligeramente con algo de malicia._

 _Grell parecía estar buscando un modo de trepar por una enredadera de la pared, y tan concentrado como estaba no pareció darse cuenta de que Sebastian se le acercaba, no hasta que fue muy tarde. Pudo entonces sentir cómo su cintura era rodeada por un brazo algo delgado pero muy fuerte, gesto que no alcanzó a darle los escalofríos que debería, ya que un segundo después el mayordomo usó su otra mano para sujetar uno de aquellos utensilios muy cerca de su garganta en un gesto que pretendía ser amenazante._

 _Grell (nervioso): ¿Se-Sebas-chan? –trata de voltearse-_

 _Sebastian: -sonríe y se acerca a su oído- ¿No le han dicho que es muy descortés entrar a una casa sin haber sido invitado, Grell-san?_

 _Grell: -se estremece- ¿Y no te han dicho a ti que es muy grosero amenazar a una dama con algo tan afilado?_

 _Sebastian: -baja el cuchillo y lo suelta- ¿Puedo saber qué haces aquí? Alguno de los sirvientes podría verte_

 _Ya libre del agarre del mayordomo, Grell aprovechó de sacar su motosierra, esperando tomarlo por sorpresa, para acabar él siendo sorprendido por los mismos utensilios de plata que éste usó contra él para bloquear la hoja de su guadaña de la muerte. Las chispas volaron por el aire, pero en ningún momento dejó de sonreír._

 _Grell: Tan ardiente como siempre Sebas-chan, ¿me dejarás por fin teñirte de rojo en una apasionada pelea a muerte?_

 _Sebastian retiró los utensilios, deteniendo ahora la guadaña con una mano, la cual acabó cercenada en gran parte debido al filo de ésta, pero haciendo que finalmente dejara de girar. El shinigami vio con asombro cómo el líquido rojo manchaba su adorada arma, más aún al saber a quién pertenecía._

 _Sebastian: -lame sus dedos- Temo que eso deberá esperar para otra ocasión, en estos momentos estoy muy ocupado y mi amo tiene una agenda muy apretada_

 _Grell: -baja su arma- ¿Cuándo nos encontraremos de nuevo, Sebas-chan? Espero que sea pronto, para que por fin me dejes ver más de esa hermosa sangre tuya –se le acerca un poco-_

 _Sebastian: -cambia su guante- Ya te lo dije, me encuentro ocupado, así que toma esto como una advertencia, si vuelves a aparecerte así me veré obligado a…_

 _En ese corto momento en que Sebastian perdió de vista a Grell para retirar el guante ensangrentado de su mano, éste se le acercó hasta quedar a una distancia muy corta de su rostro, y antes de poder reaccionar, el shinigami lo sorprendió de un modo que jamás se esperó, colocando sus labios sobre los suyos en un beso casto y algo rápido, el cual terminó antes de que el mayordomo de negro pudiera hacer nada. Grell pareció sentirse confiado al ver que el demonio no respondió, así que se aventuró a darle un segundo beso, el cual fue un poco más largo que el primero, y que sirvió para hacer que Sebastian se convenciera de lo que estaba pasando. Tras tantos coqueteos e insinuaciones, jamás pensó que aquel shinigami realmente fuera a hacer tal cosa._

 _Muy satisfecho de haber hecho aquello, Grell se separó de Sebastian, tomó su motosierra otra vez y se despidió con una sonrisa tranquila, pero caminando con paso algo rápido justo antes de desaparecer tras dar un salto hacia el techo de la mansión, para abrir un portal de regreso a su mundo._

 _El mayordomo en tanto se quedó donde estaba, no cabiendo en sí de la sorpresa. Se llevó una mano sin guante a sus labios, los cuales, pese a que normalmente eran fríos, esta vez parecían haberse puesto más cálidos debido al toque de los del otro, pero más allá de eso, no sintió otro cambio en su cuerpo… al menos no un cambio físico. Su mente en ese momento parecía haberse quedado en blanco, y no fue sino hasta que escuchó la voz de su amo llamándolo con insistencia que finalmente volvió a la realidad._

 _Ciel: ¡Sebastian!_

 _Ahora el joven conde estaba de pie justo al lado de la pared que estaba junto a la que Grell había intentado trepar, ¿habría visto o escuchado algo? Esperaba que no._

 _Sebastian (tranquilo): -hace una reverencia- Mis disculpas Bocchan, ¿se le ofrece algo?_

 _Ciel: -le da la espalda- No, solo decirte que se apresuren con la comida, quiero almorzar pronto y empezar con mi trabajo cuanto antes, así que ponte a trabajar –se va-_

 _Sebastian: Como ordene_

 _Aliviado al ver que Ciel parecía no sospechar nada, Sebastian decidió olvidarse de todo y continuar con los preparativos del almuerzo como éste le había ordenado, esperando que eso lo ayudara a despejar su mente de lo que aquel shinigami había hecho._

Agitando la cabeza, Sebastian se llevó una mano al puente de su nariz, molesto por no poder calmar su mente. Era absurdo que se estuviera sintiendo así por un dios de la muerte, y más aún por Grell Sutcliff, tan solo porque éste lo había besado de un modo tan repentino y atrevido, se sentía avergonzado y enojado consigo mismo, listo para descargar toda su frustración contra el primer desafortunado que se le cruzara.

Y como si ese día no hubiese sido ya bastante extraño, ahora unos golpecitos a la ventana de su habitación lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Esperaba que solo hubiese sido una rama meciéndose con el viento o uno de sus gatos queriendo entrar, pero lo que vio fue infinitamente peor. Suspirando, se levantó y la abrió, enojado pero a la vez resignado a la idea de que aquel shinigami jamás lo dejaría en paz.

Sebastian: -lo mira de reojo- Te advierto que si viniste a pelear de nuevo no tendré compasión de ti, no importa qué trucos sucios uses ahora

Grell (sentado en el marco): -sonríe- Oh Sebas-chan, me hiere que lo digas de ese modo –entra-, después de todo es normal que una dama quiera besar a su enamorado, ¿no lo crees?

Sebastian: -se tensa un poco- No lo digas de ese modo, es molesto

El shinigami entonces caminó tranquilamente hacia la cama del demonio y se sentó en ella, apoyando ambas manos a ambos lados mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa confiada.

Grell (cruzado de piernas): Algo me dice que debiste haberlo disfrutado, de lo contrario hubieses reaccionado diferente

Sebastian (sin mirarlo): No, solo me tomaste por sorpresa, además no quise causar un alboroto más grande que el ya habías hecho con tu guadaña, tuviste suerte que mi amo no te viera

El demonio entonces caminó hacia la cama, y Grell se emocionó bastante al ver a Sebastian acercándose a él, pero tratando de mantener la compostura para no arruinar el momento… solo para acabar cayendo sentado al suelo cuando el mayordomo quitó la sábana debajo de él de un tirón.

Grell: ¿Pero qué…? ¡Sebas-chan!

Sebastian: Necesito tender la cama de nuevo y cambiar estas sábanas, quién sabe qué microbios habrás traído de tu mundo, así que te pido que te vayas ahora Grell

Grell (sentado de rodillas): No lo comprendo, fuiste tú quien me dejó entrar

Sebastian: Sí, pero solo fue para decirte eso, ahora, si me disculpas…

Quitando otra sábana "sucia", la lanzó a la cara del shinigami, quien se la quitó de inmediato, molesto al ver que su querido demonio seguía siendo tan frío como siempre. Poniéndose de pie otra vez, se acercó a éste y lo empujó a la cama, haciendo que quedara sentado sobre ella, con una expresión nada amigable a decir verdad, pero antes de poder decir nada, pudo sentir, tal como aquella tarde, los labios de Grell acercándose a los suyos, pero no besándolo directamente, sino deteniéndose a pocos centímetros de ellos, como estudiando su reacción.

Grell: -sonríe un poco- En ese caso, ¿por qué no me detienes? A menos que quieras que te bese, Sebas-chan

Sebastian: -sonríe de lado- Quise ver si serías capaz de hacer lo mismo de nuevo, después de todo no deberías tentar así a un demonio, o podrías acabar muerto

Grell: Oh… ¿quieres decir que soy una tentación para ti, Sebas-chan? –pone una rodilla entre sus piernas-

El quejido apenas audible que Sebastian dejó salir le confirmó a Grell lo que pensaba, y riendo por lo bajo, continuó jugando con aquella zona de su cuerpo que parecía estar reaccionando a su sola presencia, cosa que al demonio secretamente le gustaba, pero que a la vez lo enojaba más. No se dejaría controlar de ese modo por aquel shinigami, así que decidió tomar las riendas de la situación. Tomó a Grell de una muñeca y lo forzó a sentarse en su regazo, sujetándolo luego de la cintura para hacerle sentir cómo se encontraba por su culpa, frotando su entrepierna con su trasero, cosa que lo sonrojó y lo hizo temblar, casi como perdiendo toda la confianza de hace un momento. Aprovechó entonces para tomarlo con más firmeza, para evitar cualquier posible intento de escape. Esto solo provocó que el roce fuera mayor, y que la expresión de excitación en el rostro de Grell fuese más notoria a cada momento.

Sebastian (serio de nuevo): -lo mira fijo- Tú provocaste esto, con tus malditos juegos e intentando seducirme todo el tiempo, así que ahora afronta las consecuencias

Dejándose llevar por el inmenso calor que sentía, Grell volvió a atrapar la boca del demonio, esta vez en un beso muchísimo más profundo y fogoso que los de antes, mientras lo sujetaba de los hombros, pasando luego sus manos hacia su cabello, atrayéndolo hacia él para que así Sebastian no pudiese romper el beso, pero al parecer éste no tenía intención de hacerlo, ya que imitó el mismo gesto del shinigami que ahora tenía preso entre sus brazos, enredando algunos mechones de cabello rojo entre sus dedos mientras acariciaba su espalda, bajando nuevamente a su cintura y luego un poco más, apretando suavemente su trasero, pero lo suficiente como para sacarle algunos jadeos a Grell, quien se separó apenas un poco de Sebastian para así gemir más a gusto. Éste en tanto se deleitaba al ver al shinigami bajo su control. Secretamente, le gustaba pensar en él como suyo, pensamiento que se encontraba repitiendo a veces cuando estaba solo tras alguno de sus encuentros, y con esta noche esperaba confirmarlo por fin.

Grell sin embargo, no se quedó atrás, y esperando poder excitar todavía más al demonio que lo tenía prisionero, se acercó a su oído y empezó a jadear sonoramente en él, satisfecho al sentir cómo éste se estremecía a la vez que continuaba frotándose contra su trasero, estando más duro a cada momento. Sonriendo, ahora comenzó a morder delicadamente el lóbulo de su oreja, sacándole más de algún quejido de placer a Sebastian, pero al mismo tiempo al parecer enojándolo más.

Grell: -se ríe- ¿Qué ocurre, Sebas-chan? ¿No te gustan mis atenciones?

Ya harto de todo eso, los ojos de Sebastian comenzaron a brillar, mostrando que su lado demoníaco quería salir. Tomó nuevamente a Grell, para esta vez tumbarlo sobre la cama, manteniéndose entre sus piernas mientras que con ambas manos sujetó las suyas para que no pudiese escapar. Comenzó a atacar su cuello, dejando marcas por toda la blanca piel del dios de la muerte, y, sin soltarlo, usó sus dientes para desatar el listón de su camisa y luego abrir los botones de ésta del mismo modo. Repartió besos y algunas mordidas por todo el pecho del shinigami, sacándole gemidos y jadeos de placer intensos, los cuales se hicieron más sonoros conforme el mayordomo seguía atacando su suave piel.

Sebastian continuó así por largos minutos, dejándose llevar por completo por su lado más salvaje, pero sin perder la consciencia de sí mismo. La ira y la lujuria parecían haberse apoderado de sus acciones, a la vez que ambas emociones parecían pelearse por ver cuál de las dos lo acabarían por dominar. Se sentía enojado, ya que él siempre había odiado a los shinigamis, por ser quienes a su parecer le quitaban su alimento a los de su clase, y a la vez muy excitado y lleno de deseo, nada menos que por uno de esos mismos seres que había considerado repulsivos toda su vida, pero Grell parecía ser una especie de excepción. No era mentira que el shinigami rojo lo irritaba la mayoría del tiempo, sobre todo en su primer encuentro, pero había algo en su forma de ser que llamaba poderosamente su atención, haciendo que se cuestionara todo lo que creyó saber desde siempre.

Los gemidos agudos y llenos de placer que Grell dejaba salir sacaron a Sebastian de sus pensamientos, y sonriendo con algo de malicia, dejó lo que hacía y acercó sus labios a su oído, para hablarle con esa voz profunda que sabía que el otro amaba tanto, mientras que soltó con cuidado sus manos, llevando una de éstas hacia su entrepierna, para hacerlo sentir lo realmente duro que estaba. Grell se quedó callado por un momento, respirando con algo de dificultad, al parecer solo queriendo concentrarse en Sebastian mientras intentaba recuperar su voz.

Sebastian: -sonríe un poco- Esto es lo que has querido desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿no es así?

Grell se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, ya que todavía no encontraba fuerzas para emitir alguna frase coherente.

Sebastian: Lo tendrás con una condición… desde ahora solo yo tengo permitido hacerte gemir de placer, y harás siempre todo lo que yo te diga, ¿está claro?

El shinigami sabía bien lo que el demonio le estaba ofreciendo, pero realmente no podía negarse, todo lo que quería era sentir al otro en su interior, haciéndolo suyo para siempre y sellando así lo que él mismo había empezado ese mismo día con aquel beso.

Respondió a su oferta capturando su boca con la suya, gesto que profundizó aferrándose con fuerza a su espalda, y que Sebastian devolvió entre gemidos guturales que salían de su garganta, saboreando cada milímetro de la ardiente boca del shinigami, embriagándose con su sabor y sintiendo cómo su autocontrol parecía hacerse menor a cada momento. No tardó en comenzar a desvestir a Grell rápidamente, hasta dejarlo solo con su camisa abierta, quitándose luego su propia ropa en un solo segundo, dejando al descubierto la enorme erección que antes el pelirrojo solo había podido sentir a través de las capas de la ropa de ambos, y que ahora se aparecía delante de él, como deseosa por abrirse paso en su interior y hacerlo gritar de placer.

Sebastian no dejó nunca de mirar a Grell a los ojos mientras lo abrazó con fuerza, apegándolo a su cuerpo y haciéndolo sentir su miembro contra su entrada, cosa que hizo que el shinigami temblara de deseo.

Sebastian (en su oído): Luego de esto, serás mío para siempre, y no tienes permitido mirar a nadie que no sea yo, ¿está claro?

Grell: S-Sí…

El demonio sonrió, mientras sus ojos brillaban aún más que antes y se frotaba más contra la entrada del contrario, pero sin llegar a penetrarlo todavía.

Sebastian: Dilo más fuerte, quiero oírte

Grell: ¡Ah! ¡Sí!

Sebastian: De acuerdo…

De una sola estocada, Sebastian estuvo completamente dentro, sacándole a Grell un grito ahogado mientras abría fuertemente los ojos, mirando al techo en algo que parecía sorpresa, como no esperando que el mayordomo de verdad fuera a entrar, y que en vez de eso lo dejara excitado para luego echarlo, pero para su alegría no fue así.

Repentinamente, la sonrisa de Sebastian se esfumó, mientras que se mantenía quieto dentro de Grell.

Sebastian: Dime algo Grell, ¿has hecho esto antes?

Grell (jadeando): -lo mira de reojo- ¿E-eh?

Sebastian (molesto): ¿Eres virgen o no?

Grell: -cierra los ojos- N-no…

El demonio lo suponía por lo fácil que le fue entrar, pero escucharlo de él lo hizo molestarse. Sin ninguna compasión, comenzó a embestir al pelirrojo rápidamente, sacándole gritos de dolor y placer, sintiendo cómo le clavaba las uñas en la espalda y dejaba salir aquellos deliciosos gritos en su oído.

Sebastian: Quiero que me digas ahora mismo quién fue

Grell: Fue… ¡Ah! Wi-William… cuando éramos más jóvenes… fue hace mucho… ¡Ah, ah! No lo he vuelto a hacer desde entonces…

Sebastian: ¿Estás seguro? –lo embiste más fuerte-

Grell: ¡AHH! ¡Sí! S-Sólo me lo he hecho yo mismo… a veces… cuando pensaba en ti por las noches…

Escuchar eso hizo que la sonrisa del demonio volviera a su rostro, aparentemente orgulloso al pensar que podía ocasionar tal necesidad en el otro que éste recurriera a complacerse a sí mismo cuando nadie lo viera. Bajó un poco la velocidad, para recompensar a Grell por haberle confesado aquello mientras acariciaba su cabello, un contraste bastante interesante con la actitud que tenía hacía solo un momento.

Grell: Sebas-chan… ah…

Sebastian: Shhh… Está bien, no digas nada, solo déjate llevar

No teniendo fuerzas ni deseos de discutir en un momento así, Grell se aferró con más fuerza a Sebastian, sintiendo cada penetración hasta lo más profundo, concentrándose solo en él, en su calor, su aroma y en las palabras dulces que ahora susurraba en su oído, las cuales no estaba del todo seguro si eran sinceras o no, pero se inclinaba a creer que sí.

Grell no había podido olvidar aquella noche que tuvo con William, muchos años atrás, cuando ambos estaban recién graduados de la academia shinigami, no hasta ahora al menos, pero las cosas con su superior habían cambiado tanto desde entonces que había decidido solo tener ojos para Sebastian, y estaba feliz de que finalmente esos sentimientos pudieran serle retribuidos. Era tanta la felicidad que sentía, que algunos sollozos se mezclaron entre sus gemidos, los cuales el demonio pudo escuchar.

Sebastian (mirándolo fijo): -levanta una ceja- ¿Qué ocurre?

Grell: N-nada… solo estoy feliz, es todo…

El mayordomo, al verlo sonreír, por alguna razón no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo. La ira que sentía contra sí mismo parecía haberse calmado, dando lugar solo al placer que el otro le producía.

La noche transcurrió entre jadeos, gemidos de placer y confesiones de amor por parte del shinigami pelirrojo, quien simplemente se dejó llevar por el momento entre los brazos de su demonio, hasta que finalmente ambos cayeron rendidos faltando poco para el amanecer. Grell se quedó profundamente dormido no bien Sebastian y él llegaron al orgasmo, sonriendo como nunca lo creyó posible y más enamorado que nunca.

Sebastian se quedó todo ese tiempo mirándolo dormir, sin rastros de la sonrisa que antes había adornado su rostro, solo pensando… pensando en qué pasaría desde ahora.

Cuando finalmente salió el sol, Sebastian fue capaz de ver las marcas que había dejado en el cuerpo de Grell tras su apasionada noche, lo que le dio a entender lo rudo que había sido con él, cosa que lo hizo sonreír un poco otra vez, mientras todavía mantenía al shinigami en sus brazos. Cuando se distrajo por aquello, pudo sentir un suave beso en su mejilla, lo que le decía que Grell ya estaba despierto.

Grell (acurrucado en su pecho): Buenos días, Sebas-chan…

Sebastian: -suspira- Buenos días

Se quedaron en silencio otra vez, con el mayordomo inmerso en sus pensamientos y Grell acariciando su pecho con un dedo, delineando figuras sobre su blanca piel. Finalmente, Sebastian sintió la necesidad de decir algo.

Sebastian (en voz baja): -aparta la mirada- Lamento haber sido tan brusco…

Grell: -lo mira- ¿Eh?

Sebastian: Nada, olvídalo…

Grell de hecho había oído lo que Sebastian le dijo, solo que no lo podía creer del todo. Sonriendo y abrazándose más hacia él, dejó ver cómo brillaban sus ojos.

Grell: No importa, sabes que me gusta la rudeza

Sebastian: -lo suelta con cuidado- Debo atender a mi amo ahora, tengo que irme

Un poco deprimido al ver a su demonio irse de su lado, Grell solo se quedó en la cama viendo cómo éste volvía a vestirse en completa calma, asi como ignorando que él estaba ahí. Pensándolo mejor, decidió hacer lo mismo y regresar a su mundo, pero no pudo ni sentarse, ya que un fuerte dolor en su trasero lo hizo caer, cosa que alertó al mayordomo, quien lo miró algo divertido al ver lo que le había provocado.

Sebastian: -se le acerca- Tómalo con calma, vuelve a casa cuando estés listo –acaricia su cabello-

Abrazando la almohada mientras Sebastian pasaba su mano por su cabeza, sonrojándose aún más, Grell no pudo evitar volver a recordar la noche que acababan de tener, ni menos lo que el demonio le había dicho, cosa que le volvió a repetir una vez más, acercándose a su oído justo antes de irse.

 _Eres mío por la eternidad._


	10. Miedo

**¡Hola! Y bienvenidos al decimo one shot de la coleccion... se que tarde mucho en hacerlo, pero a veces no me daba el tiempo para poder continuar escribiendolo... como sea, este, por ser el numero 10, es especial ya que trato de plantear algo que seguramente mas de uno se cuestiono, ¿que pasaria si Grell le tuviese miedo a Sebastian luego de que este intentara matarlo? Aqui intento responder esa pregunta y hacer un nexo con sus siguientes apariciones en el anime, llenando el vacio que hubo entre el capitulo 6, cuando fue su primera pelea, hasta el 11, que es cuando Grell aparece otra vez, actuando casi como si esa pelea nunca hubiera pasado. Espero les guste y no olviden dejar sus comentarios, nos vemos :D**

* * *

Habían pasado alrededor de dos semanas desde el funeral de Madam Red, pero la herida aún parecía fresca en la memoria de los sirvientes y también de Elizabeth, quienes todavía lucían algo abatidos luego de la trágica muerte de la tía del conde y dueño de aquella hermosa mansión, en especial considerando que ni siquiera entendían qué había pasado. Un accidente, les habían dicho, cosa lamentable, pero que solo era una mentira muy bien pensada que sirvió para ocultar la verdad, la cual era demasiado dolorosa como para comentarla, mucho más de lo que Ciel dejaba ver, pero que sin duda Sebastian lograba notar pese a su falta aparente de emoción.

El caso de Jack el destripador era, sin embargo, ya un tema zanjado, incluso a pesar de que el mayordomo no haya logrado cumplir del todo con la orden que su amo le dio, que era eliminar a aquel shinigami que había sido en parte responsable por los asesinatos a mujeres a lo largo de la ciudad, sin mencionar culpable directo de la muerte de Madam Red. Sebastian no volvió a verlo ni a saber nada de él desde su pelea en la noche en que resolvieron el caso, por lo que simplemente asumió que se habría ido para siempre, hasta que una mañana, en la cual el mayordomo volvía de hacer algunas compras en la ciudad por encargo del joven conde, pudo ser capaz de sentir una presencia ya conocida en las cercanías de la casa, la cual llevó una expresión de molestia a su rostro. Se apresuró en dejar las compras en la cocina y se dirigió al bosque cercano al jardín, donde, tal como pensó, se encontraba aquel shinigami rojo de largo cabello que tanto lo había incomodado durante aquella batalla, quien estaba vivo por mera suerte, ya que de no ser por su superior, la historia sería otra.

Preparó algunos cubiertos en sus manos, pensando que Grell Sutcliff vendría a retomar la pelea, pero al estar a algunos metros de él se dio cuenta de que su guadaña no estaba por ningún lado, en lugar de eso leía un libro que estaba en sus manos, mostrando que estaba ahí por trabajo, no para pelear. Bajó sus armas y se acercó a él con calma, esperando que no estuviera allí por el alma que le había sido prometida a él.

Colocó una mano en su hombro, como esperando sorprenderlo, y vaya que lo hizo, no bien Grell lo miró, no fue un chillido emocionado ni una sonrisa los que lo recibieron, sino todo lo contrario. Increíblemente, el shinigami se alejó varios pasos lo más rápido que pudo, tratando de contener algo que parecía una expresión de terror. Sebastian no supo qué decir, eso lo tomó por sorpresa, pero se compuso rápido.

Sebastian (sin emoción): Grell, ¿a qué viniste aquí?

Era evidente que el shinigami temblaba y que parecía muy nervioso, pero parecía tratar de fingir que nada pasaba.

Grell: Y-yo… hay un alma en mi libro… un hombre que se supone que va a morir aquí hoy… sólo vine por eso, es todo

Sebastian: -levanta una ceja- Si piensas que voy a creerme esa actuación de nuevo me subestimas Grell, así que deja de fingir, es muy molesto

El mayordomo intentó avanzar un paso, pero al hacerlo, Grell retrocedió tres, alzando una mano por instinto, como intentando protegerse de él. Sebastian parecía confundido, ese no era el shinigami contra el cual peleó dos semanas atrás.

Grell: E-el hombre en mi lista morirá en quince minutos… tengo que irme

Y con eso, el shinigami se fue lo más rápido que pudo, como si el demonio fuera a intentar perseguirlo, pero no, Sebastian solo se quedó donde estaba, tratando de encontrarle sentido a la actitud tan extraña que Grell le estaba mostrando, aunque no sin algo de sospecha, casi parecía que el shinigami estuviera tramando algo, y eso solo lo enojaba más.

Exactamente quince minutos después, Sebastian se encontraba en el jardín, y fue capaz de ver a lo lejos un cinematic record que se desplegaba en el aire en conjunto con una potente luz, para luego desaparecer tan rápido como había aparecido.

Grell: Howard Conrad, asesino a sueldo conocido por eliminar a aquellos que trabajan directamente para la reina, nació el 2 de febrero de 1842, murió el 15 de octubre de 1888, a causa de un envenenamiento accidental producto de una sustancia que usaba para matar a sus víctimas –coloca el sello en el archivo-, nada más que recalcar –suspira cansado-. Por fin, ahora podré irme de aquí

Recogiendo las tijeras que William le había dado tras confiscar su amada motosierra, Grell esperaba volver a casa y olvidar que había estado en presencia de aquel demonio de nuevo. Realmente Sebastian lo había atraído no bien puso sus ojos en él, y aquella batalla fue de las experiencias más excitantes que hubiese experimentado, pero cuando éste intentó matarlo con su propia guadaña… eso realmente lo había estado persiguiendo durante esas últimas semanas, nunca antes en todo el tiempo que llevaba en ese trabajo había estado tan cerca de morir, menos de esa forma. En ese instante creyó ver cómo su propia vida le era arrebatada sin poder él hacer nada por evitarlo, la impotencia y el horror que recorrieron su cuerpo parecieron acentuarse al ver cómo Sebastian lo miraba. Se sintió degradado a un simple humano presa del pánico que sintió, el cual pensaba que jamás iba a poder superar del todo, y que por muy increíble que pareciera, le hizo incluso sentir un atisbo de lástima por las víctimas que se había cobrado junto a Madam Red.

El bosque que rodeaba a la mansión era denso y algo intrincado, y lo peor era que Grell ni siquiera recordaba exactamente cómo volver a salir. Suspirando molesto, dio un gran salto hacia uno de los árboles, pasando de uno a otro sin problemas, y una vez viéndose fuera, pensó en regresar a su mundo para comenzar con el papeleo que debía entregar… no es que la idea le atrajera mucho, pero cualquier cosa era mejor a permanecer a menos de cien kilómetros de distancia de Sebastian, realmente lo último que quería era que éste intentara matarlo otra vez.

Sin saberlo, aquel mismo demonio lo había estado observando, oculto en la oscuridad del denso follaje, y una vez que Grell se detuvo para poder abrir un portal que lo devolviera al mundo shinigami, Sebastian se le volvió a acercar, para tratar de confirmar o desmentir sus sospechas, ¿Grell estaba realmente actuando… o había algo más en aquella actitud tan extraña?

Sosteniendo la mano en donde el shinigami portaba una de sus tijeras, logró detenerlo antes de que se fuera otra vez, y sin decirle nada lo obligó a mirarlo, pero su expresión debió ser mucho más dura de lo que hubiese querido, ya que Grell otra vez pareció aterrado no bien vio que era él.

Grell (temblando): -se tensa- Se… Sebastian, ¿qué es lo que quieres? Por favor ya suéltame… se me va a hacer tarde… por favor

Pese a considerarse a sí mismo una gran actriz, la voz del pelirrojo denotaba mucho miedo y nerviosismo, la cual le fue imposible disimular, pero en su terquedad el demonio seguía sin creerle, incluso a pesar de que ahora Grell hubiese cerrado los ojos lleno de aún más miedo que antes, evitando por completo su mirada.

Sebastian: Quiero saber qué es lo que estás tramando Grell

Grell: N-No sé de qué hablas… te lo suplico, déjame ir

Sebastian: -lo sujeta más fuerte- Sabes bien de qué hablo, ¿viniste buscando venganza por lo que pasó la noche en que Bocchan y yo los atrapamos verdad? De ser así, te recuerdo que mis órdenes fueron claras, y ahora mismo debería matarte

Al oír eso, Grell comenzó a entrar en pánico, quiso huir, pero el demonio no se lo permitió, sino que lo puso contra un árbol, dejándolo sin salida. El shinigami sabía que lo mejor era usar sus tijeras para defenderse, ya que pese a ser pequeñas, continuaban teniendo el mismo poder que cualquier guadaña, pero simplemente no fue capaz de hacer nada debido al miedo, y las dejó caer al suelo, como olvidando para qué servían. Era evidente que Grell se había dejado dominar por el terror, ya no pudiendo pensar más de manera clara.

Sebastian (molesto): Deja ya esa patética actuación y pelea de una vez –toma su otra muñeca y sonríe-, aunque pensándolo mejor… me haces las cosas más fáciles

Grell nuevamente no dijo nada, ni siquiera abrió los ojos, sino que comenzó a temblar como loco y hasta a llorar de miedo, como resignándose a que aquel demonio acabara con él de una vez, pero la verdad era que Sebastian no pensaba matarlo realmente, solo lo probaba para saber si finalmente dejaría de actuar como él creía, pero al ver sus lágrimas, pensó que quizá, solo quizá, si estuviese hablando en serio después de todo, que él… le tuviese miedo.

De la nada, Sebastian finalmente lo dejó ir, cosa que sin embargo no hizo nada por calmar al asustado shinigami, quien se dejó caer sentado sobre el suelo, para luego ocultar su cara entre sus manos, intentando llorar en silencio, una actitud completamente opuesta al escandaloso dios de la muerte que el demonio había combatido.

Sebastian (serio): -le da la espalda- No vuelvas por aquí Grell, no tendrás la misma suerte la próxima vez

Y dicho esto, el mayordomo se fue, dejando a Grell llorando todavía. Ya a unos metros de distancia, pudo darse cuenta que éste aún no se levantaba, lo que lo hizo sospechar y a la vez sentir curiosidad.

Sebastian: Interesante…

 _¡Sebastian!_

La voz de su amo llamándolo finalmente lo obligó a volver por donde había llegado. Se volteó y sin mirar atrás finalmente se fue, dejando al shinigami solo, quien no pudo volver a ponerse de pie sino hasta media horas más tarde, una vez que hubo llorado lo suficiente y finalmente parecía haberse calmado.

De regreso en su mundo, Grell entregó nuevamente sus tijeras y se fue para poder comenzar con el papeleo, todo lo que quería era algo en que distraer su mente, pues creía que luego de no haber visto a Sebastian por dos semanas, aquella terrible noche finalmente se borraría de su mente. Que equivocado estaba. El verlo solo lo hizo volver a vivir aquello una y otra vez, y ya de noche, tirado en su cama, los recuerdos regresaron por centésima vez, y éstos amenazaron con no dejarlo dormir, pero de algún modo Grell encontró un momento de paz que finalmente lo hizo caer presa del sueño, y así pudo dormir hasta que finalmente amaneció otra vez.

La mañana siguiente el día amaneció radiante, algo no del todo inusual pues apenas comenzaba el otoño, pero debido a esto mismo la temperatura no era muy alta, ya que el mundo shinigami, pese a estar más avanzado tecnológicamente que el humano, tenía las mismas estaciones y cambios de clima que éste.

En mañanas como esas, lo que Grell más deseaba era levantarse y comenzar su día con una taza de té y sus bizcochos favoritos, para luego pasar al menos dos horas arreglándose antes de ir a trabajar, cepillando su cabello, maquillándose y echándose perfume, cosa que era su parte favorita de su rutina, antes que la monotonía de su trabajo se hiciera presente.

Ya en la oficina, Grell lucía una sonrisa tranquila, casi como aparentando que el día anterior no había sucedido, pese a que por dentro seguía haciendo un esfuerzo porque aquellos recuerdos no lo perturbaran más, pero creyó que todo estaría bien, en tanto no debiera volver a ver a Sebastian ni nada relacionado con él.

Lo primero que debía hacer era buscar su lista para ese día, donde estaban los nombres de todas las personas que iban a morir, y para ello fue con William para que se la entregara, nada fuera de lo común…

Grell: ¿¡Qué!?

…al menos hasta que la leyó más en detalle.

William: -lo mira de reojo- ¿Qué ocurre Sutcliff?

Grell: ¿Que qué ocurre? ¿En serio piensas que voy a ir hasta allá?

Quería sonar molesto, pero era evidente que Grell estaba muy asustado. Nuevamente lo habían enviado a cegar almas en las cercanías de la mansión Phantomhive, y eso solo significaba una cosa: la posibilidad de encontrarse con Sebastian

Grell: Por favor Will, envía a alguien más, yo no puedo

William: -arregla sus lentes- Todos los demás shinigamis están ocupados con sus propias listas, te recuerdo que estamos cortos de personal así que no puedo enviar a nadie más contigo, al menos no por ahora

Grell: -pasa una mano por su cabello- No lo entiendes Will… no puedo ir allí… Envía a alguien más

El shinigami superior, en el fondo, parecía sorprendido por la actitud del pelirrojo, pero al parecer entendía el porqué, ya que él había estado presente cuando todo ocurrió después de todo. A pesar de ello, su actitud no cambió, permaneció tan frío como siempre.

William: Supera ya tu miedo por ese demonio Sutcliff. No sé qué es más repulsivo, que te hayas dejado golpear por él, que yo haya debido ir a salvarte, que te le hubieras estado insinuando o el que ahora parezcas aterrado de él. Sea como sea toda esa situación fue tu culpa, así que ahora deberás lidiar con las consecuencias. Ahora vete, tengo trabajo que hacer

Debiendo morderse la lengua para no decirle a William todo lo que sentía en ese momento, Grell se fue de allí, dando un portazo que hizo volar los documentos que estaban sobre el escritorio.

William (mirando a la puerta): Maldición…

Yendo a buscar las tijeras que ahora tenía por guadaña, Grell se fue de nuevo al mundo humano, más exactamente, de vuelta al bosque que rodeaba la mansión en la cual Sebastian trabajaba. La primera víctima de su lista no iba a morir sino hasta dentro de otras dos horas, lo que lo dejaba sin nada que hacer más que sentarse a esperar a que eso sucediera. Maldiciendo por lo bajo su mala suerte, subió hasta la rama de un árbol cerca del lugar en donde se aparecería su primera víctima del día.

Para cuando no habían pasado ni veinte minutos, Grell ya estaba bostezando y a punto de quedarse dormido del aburrimiento, pero debió hacer un esfuerzo por permanecer despierto y vigilar que su blanco no se le escapara.

Grell: Sólo cinco minutos… -cierra los ojos-

Dispuesto a descansar un momento, Grell se despertó alertado por un ruido de pelea muy cerca de donde él estaba. Mirando su reloj, pudo darse cuenta que estuvo dormido por más de hora y media, y que aquella pelea era entre su víctima contra alguien más, al parecer contra la persona que lo mataría. Al dar algunos pasos lejos de la base del árbol, pudo ver un cuerpo tirado en el suelo, el cual aún luchaba por moverse a la vez que escupía sangre. Haciendo un esfuerzo por solo enfocarse en su misión, tomó una de sus tijeras y apuñaló con ella al hombre, para luego ver su cinematic record con precisión.

Una vida corta, acabada con apenas veintiséis años, pero marcada por la violencia, delincuencia, robos, para acabar como un vulgar asesino a sueldo quien terminó sus días en medio de un bosque.

Grell: Johan K. Thomas, asesino a sueldo conocido en los más bajos mundos de Londres, nació el 2 de abril de 1862, murió el 16 de octubre de 1888, a causa de múltiples traumatismos craneales y una costilla rota que perforó uno de sus pulmones –coloca el sello-, nada que destacar –cierra su libreta-. Finalmente uno menos, faltan otros quince

Dejando el cuerpo ya sin vida donde estaba, Grell se levantó y se propuso buscar a su siguiente víctima, pero entonces una idea llegó a su mente. Mirando otra vez al hombre muerto, se pudo dar cuenta que sus heridas eran demasiado graves como para haberse estado peleando con una persona cualquiera, debió ser alguien con una fuerza sorprendente como para haberlo dejado así en tan poco tiempo, pues la pelea que escuchó no duró más allá de un minuto siquiera.

Al pensar en las posibilidades, se congeló al considerar lo más lógico, pero que sin duda era lo último que hubiese querido que fuera. La segunda víctima de su lista moriría en cinco minutos, y por lo visto la causa era la misma que la de la primera, y también de todas las que le seguían, quienes además morían con apenas minutos de diferencia. El escalofrío que sintió luego al sentir una presencia obviamente no humana cerca de él le confirmó sus peores temores, de hecho se tentó a olvidar su trabajo e irse de allí, no importándole qué pasara con las almas de esos tipos, pero finalmente intentó armarse de valor y cumplir con su tarea. De algún modo encontraría la forma de no dejarse llevar por su miedo.

Guiado por los ruidos de pelea y gritos ahogados de gente que daba su último aliento antes de morir, Grell llegó hasta donde todo pasaba. Oculto tras un árbol, pudo verlo todo, y aunque dudó al comienzo, fue hasta la pila de cuerpos y uno a uno recogió sus almas, mientras recitaba sus nombres, fechas de nacimiento y muerte y causas de muerte, para finalmente aclarar que no había nada en ellos que lo obligara a perdonar sus vidas. En ese breve lapso, cumplió con su lista completa, y una vez listo, lo único en su mente era volver a su mundo, aprovechando que al parecer Sebastian no había notado su presencia por fortuna.

Sebastian: Grell…

Quedándose casi de piedra al escuchar su voz, el shinigami se volteó lentamente, para encontrarse con el demonio que ahora parecía querer perseguirlo en sus pesadillas. Su cara y ropa estaban sucias con sangre de aquellos hombres a los cuales había matado protegiendo la mansión, lo que le daba un aspecto más aterrador que nunca, cosa que su semblante estoico no hacía nada por cambiar.

Grell: -se tensa más- Só-Sólo vine a buscar las almas que pertenecían a aquellos hombres… ahora me iré…

Aunque pareciera imposible, al estar a varios metros de él, Sebastian se movió lo bastante rápido como para cerrar la distancia entre ambos, tomando su brazo y obligándolo a mirarlo a la cara, con sus ojos de demonio brillando y la sangre fresca todavía goteando por entre su nariz y mejillas. Grell nuevamente, lleno de miedo, hizo lo que pudo por soltarse, completamente seguro de que aquel demonio lo mataría sin pensarlo dos veces. Ahora si no había nada que pudiera salvarlo.

Sebastian: Creí haberte dicho que no volvieras Grell… ¿Entiendes lo que deberé hacer ahora verdad?

Sin darle tiempo de responder, el demonio empuñó su mano libre, como con la intención de golpearlo duramente en el rostro. Anticipándose a ello, Grell solo cerró los ojos a la espera del primer golpe, el cual no lo mataría, pero de todos modos sabía que aquella golpiza sería para que Sebastian pudiera divertirse antes de seguramente apuñalarlo directo al corazón con sus tijeras, una triste repetición de lo que había ocurrido semanas atrás.

Su puño voló hacia su rostro, tan rápido que Grell creyó sentirlo ya en su cara, pero al pasar los segundos y abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta que éste se detuvo a solo un par de centímetros antes de romper su nariz. Mirándolo con sorpresa y lágrimas en los ojos, el shinigami solo quería saber qué era lo que pasaba.

Sebastian: -baja su puño- ¿Por qué no peleas? ¿Acaso es verdad que ahora me temes?

La expresión de terror y las lágrimas en los ojos del shinigami bastaron para que Sebastian confirmara lo que ya pensaba. Estaba por decirle algo, pero Grell en ese momento hizo algo que no se esperó: sacando fuerzas de algún lugar, logró zafarse del agarre del demonio, dándole además una certera bofetada en el rostro. No fue algo intencional, sino más bien un impulso producto del miedo, pero sin duda eso tomó por sorpresa a ambos. Grell se quedó petrificado donde estaba, todavía con la mano en el aire y con cara de incredulidad, pero a la vez seguro de que ahora Sebastian sí iba a matarlo. Sabía que tenía que correr, pero sus piernas no le respondieron más que para retroceder un paso, mientras seguía a la espera de lo que el demonio haría.

Sebastian por su parte no reaccionó de inmediato, se limitó a llevar una mano a su cara, en el lugar donde había recibido el golpe, el cual había quedado rojo y ya comenzaba a hincharse. Grell, al ver eso, balbuceó algo que el otro apenas escuchó, pero más allá de eso no logró mostrar ninguna otra reacción, era como si el miedo se hubiese apoderado por completo de él.

El demonio, increíblemente y contrario a lo que Grell pensó, no se mostró enojado, pero sin duda lo próximo que hizo fue algo que él desearía haber evitado: en un rápido movimiento, Sebastian sujetó fuertemente al shinigami, tumbándolo en la tierra y colocándole ambos brazos por encima de la cabeza, impidiendo que pudiese hacer nada por defenderse. El pelirrojo finalmente pareció reaccionar y comenzó a gritar como loco, pidiendo ayuda a quien pudiera oírlo, no le importaba quién fuera, solo quería alejarse de ahí, huir y no volver jamás a ese horrible bosque, pero era inútil, las únicas personas allí ya habían quedado reducidas a nada más que cadáveres hacía poco, y ahora Grell temía que el próximo cuerpo sin vida allí tirado fuera el suyo.

Sebastian, todavía mostrando su rostro tranquilo de siempre, intentó pedirle a Grell que dejara de gritar, pero éste parecía no escucharlo, así que optó por algo poco ortodoxo: colocando sus labios sobre los suyos, el demonio finalmente consiguió ahogar los gritos desesperados del pelirrojo en un beso que casi parecía apasionado, pero en ese momento Grell no era capaz de distinguir si efectivamente lo era o no, pero claramente había resultado, pues no solo había dejado de gritar, sino también de luchar contra Sebastian, solo se quedó quieto donde estaba, como esperando a que el demonio terminara con él de una vez.

Increíblemente, el miedo que Grell antes sentía pareció calmarse, dando paso a una extraña sensación cálida en el pecho, la cual ni él mismo entendía, pero en ese momento lo único claro en su mente era que no debía hacer nada contra aquel beso, en tanto eso lo salvara de que Sebastian finalmente descargara toda su ira contra él.

Aunque el tiempo parecía haberse vuelto más lento y aquel beso se sintió eterno, realmente no había pasado mucho más de un minuto, tras el cual Sebastian simplemente separó sus labios de los de Grell, quien finalmente parecía haberse calmado un poco, y de hecho ahora le mostraba un rostro completamente teñido del color carmesí que tanto amaba, mientras jadeaba y evitaba mirarlo a los ojos. El demonio pese a todo no lo soltó sino hasta pasado un minuto más, para sentarse en la hierba y dejar que el shinigami se compusiera y finalmente hiciera lo mismo.

El silencio que los rodeó era una rara mezcla entre pacífico e incómodo, sin ninguno de los dos queriendo decir nada y solo mirando en direcciones opuestas, pero Grell en ningún momento intentó escapar ni nada, lo que hizo suponer a Sebastian que quizá ya no le tenía miedo.

Grell (sin mirarlo): Lo lamento…

Eso tomó por sorpresa al demonio, quien volteó su mirada y vio al shinigami, todavía de rodillas sobre la tierra, el mismo quien se le había estado insinuando antes de aquella sangrienta pelea, pero que ahora parecía haber vuelto a ser aquel mayordomo tímido de antes, hablándole con un hilo de voz, como temiendo ser escuchado.

Sebastian: -levanta una ceja- ¿Por qué?

Grell no supo exactamente qué responder, solo se quedó donde estaba, como tratando de pensar en algo, pero nada se le ocurría, así que simplemente volvió a quedarse callado. Sebastian suspiró pesadamente, como harto de su actitud, la cual le parecía incluso más exasperante que la de antes.

Sebastian: ¿Lo dices por nuestra pelea, por haber asesinado a Madam Red o por haberla alentado a que tratara de matar a Bocchan?

Grell: -hace una pausa- No lo sé… solo lo lamento

Sebastian: ¿Será acaso por haber intentado matarme a mí?

Grell: -niega con la cabeza- Nunca fue mi intención matarte en realidad

Sebastian: Si esperas que con eso sienta culpa por haber seguido la orden de Bocchan te advierto que…

Grell: -lo mira fijo- Hablo en serio, si hubiese querido matarte, solo lo hubiera hecho y ya

Sebastian era bueno para descubrir cuando alguien le mentía o era honesto, y aunque con el shinigami eso era un poco más complicado, pudo darse cuenta que esta vez no estaba actuando. Realmente le costaba un poco aceptar aquella faceta de Grell, por eso no dijo nada y lo dejó seguir hablando.

Grell: Me pareciste atractivo desde el principio, de hecho vi nuestra pelea como algo excitante, hasta que… -le da un escalofrío- Esa noche me ha perseguido desde entonces

Sebastian se quedó callado, como tratando de elegir bien sus palabras.

Sebastian: -desvía la mirada- Realmente yo tampoco tenía la intención de matarte

Grell: ¿Eh? Pero el conde te dijo que…

Sebastian: Bocchan no sabe esto, pues no encontré necesario que lo hiciera, pero yo había alertado la presencia de William desde hacía un rato, por eso intenté hacer tiempo hasta que finalmente decidiera detenerme

Grell: No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Sebastian: -se pone de pie- Los motivos no importan, solo agradece que perdoné tu vida

El demonio dio media vuelta e intentó irse de ahí, pero Grell no tardó en ponerse de pie también e ir tras él, como si todo su miedo finalmente ya fuera cosa del pasado y ahora ya no temiera estar en su presencia.

Grell: -lo detiene- ¡Espera! Quiero que me digas por qué lo hiciste, no te dejaré en paz hasta que lo hagas

Ciertamente los dos eran parecidos en una cosa, ambos eran tercos y harían de todo por lograr una meta. Sebastian lo pensó un momento y finalmente supo qué hacer.

Sebastian: No lograrás que te diga nada más, adiós

Grell esta vez dejó que Sebastian se fuera, mientras se quedaba allí de pie mirándolo desaparecer entre el follaje.

Grell: -sonríe- En ese caso te seguiré hasta que finalmente logre hacer que me digas el motivo, Sebas-chan

Riéndose y olvidando por completo todo el miedo de antes, Grell regresó al mundo shinigami de nuevo, donde fue recibido por un William muy molesto, pues la recolección de almas esta vez sería rápida, y acabó tardando más de lo debido, pero no le importó, ni siquiera cuando lo castigaron impidiéndole continuar cegando almas por un tiempo, eso le daba mas tiempo para lo que debía hacer, pues a partir de ahora comenzaba lo que él consideraba la cacería más emocionante de su vida.


	11. Visita sorpresa

**Se que el decimo one shot se publico hace solo 3 dias, pero es que con la emocion del capitulo 144 del manga no pude evitar pensar en una nueva idea casi de inmediato, la cual se ambienta precisamente despues de este 3**

 **Como detalle, aclaro que nuestro Ciel conserva su nombre durante esta historia, ya que, como aun no sabemos su nombre, se quedara con el de Ciel por el momento, con eso aclarado, espero disfruten esta nueva historia, nos vemos y no olviden comentar :3**

* * *

Ya habían pasado alrededor de tres meses desde que Ciel y Sebastian hubiesen sido arrestados luego de la aparición del gemelo "muerto" del primero, a quien correspondía legítimamente el nombre de Ciel Phantomhive, la fortuna, mansión y el título de conde, incluso a pesar de que para sus sirvientes, él era a quien le debían lealtad, respeto y una profunda gratitud por todo lo que éste había hecho por ellos a lo largo de esos tres años.

Cuando llegaron, el joven conde apenas hablaba, se había mantenido por largos días en un profundo silencio del cual ni siquiera Sebastian pudo sacarlo, no hasta que accedió a volver a hablar por voluntad propia una tarde, cuando finalmente fue capaz de asimilar bien todo lo que había pasado. El demonio, todavía fiel a su contrato y a su rol de mayordomo, continuó comportándose como tal incluso en el encierro, siempre de pie al lado del catre donde su amo descansaba, a la espera de que pudiera necesitar algo, pero más específicamente, a la espera de que diera la orden de huir de allí de una vez, pues toda esa situación ya se estaba volviendo realmente insoportable.

Los días para ellos pasaban del mismo modo que para cualquier otro preso, y ahora Sebastian debía esforzarse el doble por parecer lo más humano posible, acompañando a su amo al comedor cuando era la hora de comer de los reclusos, debiendo fingir que necesitaba hacerlo al igual que todos ellos.

Ciel: -baja su tenedor- Ugh, esto es inaguantable

Sebastian: -lo mira de reojo- ¿Sucede algo, Bocchan?

Ciel: La comida aquí es horrible, no logro acostumbrarme a ella. Sebastian, tienes que hacer algo

Sebastian: -hace una pausa- Pero Bocchan, podrían descubrirnos

Ciel: No me importa, o me consigues algo apetitoso para comer o lo haré yo, es una orden

Obligado a cumplir con aquella orden, Sebastian se escabulló del comedor cuando ninguno de los guardias parecía estarlo viendo, para ir directo a la cocina en el mayor silencio posible, directo a la alacena, de donde sacó todo lo necesario para prepararle una mejor comida a su amo, quien pese a todo, continuaba con sus mismos hábitos de siempre, muy para su sorpresa.

Todo pasó en pocos segundos, y ninguno de los cocineros se enteró de nada.

Sirviéndole la comida a su joven amo, tal como si se encontraran de vuelta en la mansión, Ciel finalmente pudo tener un almuerzo decente, siendo la comida su único placer y su única forma de olvidar todo lo que había ocurrido en casa.

De regreso en la celda que ambos compartían, Sebastian se encontraba de pie cerca de un rincón, de cara a las rejas, mientras Ciel leía un libro recostado en su catre, único entretenimiento disponible en ese lugar y que de algún modo lo ayudaba a permanecer cuerdo. Las novelas y demás que les repartían a los presos cada noche comenzaron a hacerse pocos, por lo que con frecuencia le ordenaba al demonio que fuera a la biblioteca por más libros que saciaran su apetito por evadir su cruda realidad.

El mayordomo, detrás de su semblante serio, estoico y profesional, escondía un enorme cansancio y enojo, pues el que su amo y él ahora estuvieran en prisión podría retrasar enormemente el cumplimiento del contrato y con eso, el poder obtener el alma que tanto anhelaba. Esperaba porque pronto fueran a juicio y se pudiera demostrar la inocencia del joven conde, pues él no había tenido nada que ver con aquellos asesinatos, aunque el robo de identidad ya era un asunto diferente. Esperaba porque al menos pudieran hacer algo por liberarlo de ese cargo, y poder dejar todo eso atrás de algún modo.

El demonio se encontraba tenso y muy cansado, ésta última, sensación que nunca creyó sentir antes, por considerarla demasiado humana para una criatura como él, y mientras estaba allí de pie, pensaba en algún modo de liberar toda esa frustración que sentía, o al menos, poder alejarse un momento de Ciel, de quien no se había despegado prácticamente nunca en todos esos meses, y ya sentía que no era precisamente el hecho de estar en prisión lo que lo hacía sentirse como un prisionero, sino el estar atado a aquel niño.

Sebastian entonces divisó al guardia, quien al parecer hacía su ronda habitual de cada tarde, para verificar que todos los presos estuvieran en sus celdas y que ninguno ocultara objetos peligrosos o prohibidos con ellos, pero ese día en particular se detuvo en la suya, para comenzar a buscar una llave de entre un manojo que tenía con él.

Guardia: Michaelis, tiene una visita –abre la celda-

Sebastian: ¿Eh? ¿Una visita?

Ciel: -deja el libro y se levanta- Seguro ha de ser la tía Frances o uno de los sirvientes como siempre, andando Sebastian –va con él-

Guardia: -lo detiene- Alto ahí Phantomhive, la visita es solo para Michaelis, así que solo él saldrá, usted debe quedarse aquí

Ciel (molesto): ¿Qué?

Sebastian: -le hace una reverencia- No se preocupe Bocchan, le informaré de lo que haya ocurrido, usted continúe con su lectura

No del todo conforme, Ciel finalmente regresó donde estaba, para dejar que Sebastian se fuera con el guardia, mientras los seguía con la vista hasta que ambos salieron por una puerta.

¿A qué visita se habrá referido el guardia?

Tanto el demonio como el conde se preguntaban lo mismo mientras Sebastian era guíado hasta el ala contigua a las celdas, unida a ésta por un largo pasillo, el cual terminaba, entre otras cosas, en una amplia habitación, más o menos del tamaño del recibidor de la mansión, de aspecto muy simple, donde habían mesas y sillas en donde los reclusos se sentaban para poder hablar con sus visitas, casi siempre familiares, parejas o amigos, siempre vigilados por guardias.

Sebastian se preguntaba quién querría verlo solo a él, cuando la respuesta más obvia llegó a su mente, la cual lo hizo sentir un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Realmente esperaba estar equivocado… por favor, que no fuera lo que pensaba, quien fuera menos…

 _¡Sebas-chan!_

Esa inconfundible voz y aquel apodo llegaron a sus oídos casi taladrándolos, y sin poder evitarlo, sintió luego cómo el aire de sus pulmones comenzaba a escasear, producto de un apretado abrazo que no fue capaz de evitar, supuso que por culpa de la falta de práctica, pues no había peleado con nadie más que con un par de presos en todo ese tiempo y quizá sus reflejos estaban un poco oxidados.

De cualquier forma, ahora Sebastian tuvo que hacer que el shinigami rojo lo soltara antes que el abrazo se prolongara demasiado, pero sin hacer un escándalo, pues sabía de lo que el otro era capaz si empleaba mucha fuerza.

Sebastian (sujetándolo de ambos brazos): Grell, ¿puedo saber qué estás haciendo aquí y…?

Al mirarlo mejor, pudo ver que el shinigami no estaba vestido como de costumbre, sino que ahora llevaba un elegante vestido con encajes, rojo por supuesto, y algunos detalles en negro, cosa que lo dejó sin aliento por un segundo, pero su reacción fue lo bastante notoria como para que Grell se diera cuenta.

Grell: ¿Te gusta? –da una vuelta- Quise verme lo mejor posible para esta visita. Lamento no haber venido a verte antes Sebas-chan, debiste sentirte muy solo y aburrido, en especial con ese mocoso pegado a tu espalda todo el tiempo

Sebastian no iba a decirle al shinigami que eso era precisamente lo que sentía, ya que su orgullo no lo dejaba, así que optó por quedarse callado mientras llevaba una mano a su frente y dejaba salir un suspiro frustrado, mientras Grell aprovechó el momento para sorprenderlo con otro abrazo, el cual esta vez fue roto por el guardia.

Guardia: Ejem… señora Michaelis, si usted y su esposo desean tiempo a solas, debo pedirles que me sigan hasta las habitaciones que están aquí junto, allí podrán tener algo de intimidad

Sebastian iba a decir algo al momento en que Grell, emocionado, lo tomó del brazo para que ambos siguieran al guardia, cuando se dio cuenta de algo importante.

Sebastian: -se detiene de pronto y mira a Grell- ¿ _Esposo_?

El aura negra que ahora envolvía a Sebastian amenazaba con engullir a todos los que estaban ahí, cosa que puso muy nervioso al shinigami, en tanto éste hizo lo posible por hablar, nunca dejando de sonreír.

Grell: Dé-déjame explicar Sebas-chan… Tuve que presentarme como tu esposa para poder verte, hubiera sido un escándalo que una dama viniera a ver a un hombre sin estar casada con él, ¿no lo crees?

Sebastian no dijo nada, solo continuó mirando fijo al shinigami mientras su aura parecía crecer más y más. Más le valía a Grell hacer algo, de lo contrario…

Grell: A-a-además… vamos Sebas-chan, ¿acaso no quieres un momento lejos de ese mocoso? Deja al menos ofrecerte eso, te sentirás mucho mejor, créeme

El demonio pareció considerarlo, y su aura se hizo más pequeña, cosa que hizo que Grell dejara salir un suspiro de alivio, pues no hubiera sabido qué hacer en esa situación.

Sebastian no dijo nada más y, fingiendo tranquilidad, pese a que en realidad seguía molesto, acompañó a Grell hasta una de las habitaciones que se encontraban al fondo, las cuales eran reservadas solo para los reclusos y sus esposas. Allí les fue concedida una hora para ellos solos, tiempo que el shinigami consideró muy poco, pero se encargaría de hacer que valiera la pena.

La habitación era sencilla, no muy espaciosa pero tampoco demasiado pequeña, tenía una cama matrimonial al centro y una ventana por la cual entraba algo de luz natural, lo necesario para hacerla lo más acogedora posible.

Grell se sentó en la cama, mientras que Sebastian permaneció de pie junto a la puerta, con la vista clavada en el shinigami delante de él, quien no había dejado de sonreír desde que llegó, pero eso no era lo que le interesaba, sino el modo en que estaba vestido. No era precisamente la primera vez que lo veía así, pero si la primera vez que estaban solos de ese modo, y aunque parecía calmado, por dentro peleaba con el deseo de atacar a aquel dios de la muerte, de rasgar ese largo vestido y hacerlo gritar su nombre, ¿por qué? Eso era algo que no debía salir de esa habitación.

Grell: -pone una pierna sobre la otra- Vamos Sebas-chan, el tiempo corre, ¿planeas quedarte allí parado?

Sebastian salió de sus pensamientos y se acercó al shinigami, quien se veía demasiado confiado y eso lo estaba enojando más. Si tenían que estar ahí, entonces él iba a poner las reglas.

Sentándose en una silla que puso delante de la cama, el demonio, manteniendo la misma expresión calmada, le hizo un gesto a Grell para que se sentara en su regazo, petición que el shinigami no dudó en cumplir, haciéndolo del mismo modo en que estaba sentado un momento antes, pero Sebastian no tenía pensado eso precisamente. Con algo de brusquedad, sujetó las piernas de Grell y lo hizo poner una a cada lado de su cintura, moviendo además su vestido para que le fuera fácil acariciar una de éstas, gesto que hizo que el pelirrojo se estremeciera al sentir la fría mano sin guante del demonio en contacto con su cálida piel.

Grell (con sus manos en sus hombros): -se ríe un poco- Sebas-chan, que atrevido eres

El shinigami no dejaba de sentir escalofríos conforme Sebastian subía cada vez más, hasta finalmente llegar a su muslo, el cual acarició y apretó con suavidad, cosa que hizo que ahora Grell comenzara a dejar salir jadeos suaves y a sonrojarse, lo que le sacó una sonrisa un poco maliciosa al demonio, quien ahora lo sujetó por la cintura con su mano libre, para mantenerlo en su sitio y evitar que el pelirrojo intentara escapar de él, aunque tal cosa era poco probable. Dejando de sonreír un momento y manteniendo una voz ronca y profunda, Sebastian se acercó a su oído, sin detener sus caricias.

Sebastian: Te diré un secreto, pero esto no debe saberlo nadie… en cuanto te vi con este vestido empecé a tener deseos de tenerte así

Grell: ¿E-eh? ¿Lo dices en serio?

Sebastian: -lo sujeta más fuerte- Los demonios no mentimos Grell, y si, por alguna razón me gusta más cuando te vistes así

Grell: -se sonroja más y sonríe- Pudiste habérmelo dicho antes Sebas-chan, ¡ngh!

Atacando ahora su cuello, Sebastian comenzó a lamer y besar al shinigami en esa área tan sensible. Grell echó la cabeza un poco hacia atrás, dejándole más espacio a su amado demonio. Pasado un minuto más, el pelirrojo sintió cómo éste usaba sus dientes para desabotonar la parte del frente de su vestido, dejando al descubierto su pecho, el cual rápidamente se apresuró a cubrir, soltando a Sebastian y evadiendo su mirada. Éste no entendió su reacción tan repentina, y quiso preguntarle qué pasaba, pero Grell se le adelantó.

Grell: Es vergonzoso que me veas así… no tengo nada con qué llenar esa parte y quizá no pueda satisfacerte

El demonio no entendió al principio, pero una vez que supo a qué se refería el shinigami, quitó sus manos y comenzó a besar su cuello otra vez, recorriendo toda su piel con su lengua, hasta llegar a su pálido pecho, donde atrapó un pezón con sus dientes, lo cual hizo que Grell comenzara a gemir de placer.

Grell: ¡Se-Sebas-chan! ¡A-ah!

Sebastian: -lo hace sujetarlo de nuevo- No tengo interés en esa clase de cosas, estás bien así como eres

Y dicho esto continuó besando al shinigami, cuya piel parecía haberse vuelto más cálida debido a la excitación, pero él mismo no estaba lejos de sentirse igual. Hacía unos minutos que Grell creyó sentir como algo entre las piernas del demonio comenzaba a crecer y a endurecerse, y sin previo aviso lo sujetó con una de sus manos, lo que le sacó un jadeo de sorpresa a Sebastian. Ahora era turno del pelirrojo hablarle sensualmente al oído.

Grell: -sonríe- Sebas-chan… eres muy dulce al decir eso, ¿por qué no me dejas a mí darte placer ahora?

Sin esperar a que el demonio le respondiera, Grell se puso de pie y se arrodilló delante de Sebastian, para comenzar a abrir su pantalón en busca de su virilidad, la cual se puso aún más dura una vez que la sujetó en su mano, lo cual le sacó una risita a la vez que comenzaba a acariciarla desde la base hacia la punta.

Grell: -lo mira- Te pusiste duro muy rápido una vez que empecé a tocarlo, ¿de verdad te excito tanto Sebas-chan?

No esperando por una respuesta, Grell ahora comenzó a lamer suavemente aquel miembro erecto, el cual parecía ponerse más y más duro todavía, si es que eso era posible. Sebastian llevó una mano al cabello del shinigami, enredando sus dedos con algunos mechones rojos, cerrando los ojos mientras guiaba al dueño de esa talentosa boca hacia la punta de su miembro, para hacer que lo engullera casi entero, muy para el placer de ambos.

Dejándose llevar completamente por el placer, Sebastian sentía cómo Grell metía y sacaba su excitado miembro de su boca, increíblemente nunca atragantándose ni nada, cosa increíble considerando que el demonio no era precisamente pequeño.

El placer era tanto, que Sebastian sentía que en cualquier momento iba a terminar, pero no permitiría que Grell lo hiciera acabar así, por lo que hizo que soltara su miembro justo antes de tomarlo por la cintura y ponerlo sobre la cama, donde lo hizo abrir las piernas para luego colocarse encima de él. Quitándole la ropa interior, la cual luego tiró hacia un lado, sujetó sus muslos y tocó su entrada con la punta de su miembro, cosa que hizo que el shinigami gimiera de placer y se retorciera sobre las sábanas, lo cual hizo reír al demonio, al verse de nuevo en completo control de la situación.

Sebastian: Ya pronto se acabará el tiempo Grell, así que dime, ¿lo quieres de verdad?

El demonio se deleitaba al ver al shinigami rojo tan necesitado y excitado, con su cabello desordenado cubriendo parte de sus ojos y desparramándose en la cama, lo cual lo hizo no querer esperar más. Llevando dos dedos a su boca, los lubricó lo suficiente para poder meterlos a la vez dentro de la estrecha entrada del pelirrojo, la cual se ensanchó para dejarlo entrar. Grell no dejó de gemir y gritar al sentir aquella exquisita sensación invadiendo su cuerpo, lo que lo hizo dejar salir un alarido de decepción al sentirse vacío de nuevo una vez que Sebastian quitó sus dedos. Jadeando, lo miró con los ojos nublados por la lujuria, y obtuvo por respuesta la imagen del enorme miembro del demonio delante de él. Presionándolo contra su entrada, finalmente éste estuvo dentro del todo, y Grell pudo sentir cómo se abría paso dentro de sus ardientes entrañas, mientras creía que en cualquier momento acabaría partiéndolo a la mitad debido a la fuerza de sus embestidas, las cuales no se hicieron esperar.

Sebastian colocó ambas manos sobre el colchón, para poder mirar a Grell directo a la cara mientras lo embestía ferozmente, fijándose en cada expresión que hacía y en cómo movía los labios, como intentando decir algo, pero sin ser del todo capaz de armar ninguna frase que tuviera sentido, no por el momento al menos, pero una vez transcurridos varios minutos, el shinigami miró a los ojos a su acompañante, esos hermosos ojos rojos de demonio que tanto amaba y que nuevamente se dejaban ver.

Grell: ¡Sebas-chan! ¡AAAHHH! ¡Más… por favor!

Sebastian: -lo embiste más fuerte- ¿Te gusta esto verdad?

Grell: ¡AAHH! ¡Sí, sí! ¡AAHH… mucho! ¡Sebas-…!

Cortándolo antes de que pudiera seguir gritando, Sebastian cubrió su boca con la suya, dándole un profundo beso con lengua, el cual ayudó a ahogar un poco sus gemidos. Grell se levantó y sujetó al demonio por los hombros, mientras que éste ahora soportaba su peso con un solo brazo, pues con el otro acariciaba su cabello de un modo increíblemente tierno, en contraste con las potentes embestidas que le daba al shinigami.

Saliendo rápidamente de él, Sebastian colocó a Grell bocabajo, quien, anticipando lo que iba a pasar, levantó su trasero ligeramente en el aire, para que el demonio sujetara su cintura y levantara su vestido, dejando ver sus redondas nalgas justo antes de embestirlo de nuevo en esa posición, lo que lo hizo gritar todavía más.

Grell: -aprieta las sábanas- ¡Aaaahh! ¡Sebas-chan… Sebas-chan… más… por favor!

Sebastian: -se acerca a su oído- Grell…

Grell: ¡Kyaaa! Me encanta cómo suena mi nombre en tus labios, Sebas-chan…

Sebastian: -se ríe un poco- ¿Incluso mientras hacemos algo como esto te emocionas por algo tan pequeño? –lo embiste de nuevo-

Grell: ¡Aah! Claro que si… ngh… Te extrañé, Sebas-chan

Haciéndolo de forma un poco más gentil ahora, Sebastian rodeó el pecho del shinigami con un brazo, mientras escuchaba los gemidos que éste aún dejaba salir.

Sebastian: De algún modo yo también lo hice… cuando te fuiste justo antes de que a Bocchan y a mí nos arrestaran… una parte de mí temía no volver a verte, aunque en ese momento no supe porqué

Grell: ¿De… aahh… de verdad?

Sebastian: Si… -lo embiste más rápido-

Grell: ¡AAHHH! Sebas-chan… te amo… te amo…

Sebastian: -pone una mano en su frente- Ya no digas nada, déjame escuchar esos dulces sonidos

Ahora los dos no hacían más que dejarse llevar por el placer que el otro les daba. La habitación se llenó de gritos, jadeos y gemidos durante el tiempo que aún les quedaba, hasta que finalmente…

Sebastian (sudando): Creo que ya no puedo más… voy a terminar dentro de ti

Grell: ¡Sí! ¡Por favor Sebas-chan!

Con dos embestidas más, las cuales fueron lentas pero profundas, Sebastian finalmente se vació por completo dentro del shinigami, quien ya parecía haberse quedado sin voz, por lo que soltó un solo grito ahogado antes de colapsar sobre las sábanas, presa de su propio orgasmo al momento en que sintió aquella cálida sustancia dentro de su vientre.

Sebastian trató de recuperar un poco el aliento antes de salir del interior de Grell, cosa que lo hizo soltar un gemido algo ronco, al sentirse otra vez vacío. El shinigami por su parte no dudó en abrazar al demonio, para poder volver a sentirse unido a él. No esperaba que Sebastian devolviera el gesto, pero de pronto sintió cómo este suspiraba, para sentir sus brazos rodeándolo con delicadeza solo un momento después.

Se quedaron así en silencio por no supieron cuánto, casi como asimilando lo que acababa de pasar. El único ruido era el canto de los pájaros que venía del patio, pero pronto ya no lo fue, pues el sonido de un puño golpeando la puerta desde afuera los sacó de su sopor, regresándolos de nuevo al presente.

Guardia (del otro lado): Señor Michaelis, señora Michaelis… perdonen la intromisión, pero ya terminó su tiempo, tendré que pedirles que salgan por favor

Sebastian: Ya vamos

Y con eso, pudo escuchar los pasos del hombre alejándose, para darles tiempo de arreglarse antes de volver a salir. Sebastian pensaba levantarse para hacer eso precisamente, cuando sintió que el abrazo de Grell lo regresaba a donde estaba antes. El shinigami ocultó su cara en su pecho, como rogándole porque no se separaran, ya que quería atesorar hasta lo último que tuvieran de su tiempo juntos.

A decir verdad, el demonio tampoco quería separarse del shinigami, pero debían hacerlo, de lo contrario el guardia entraría y quizá los haría salir a la fuerza. Grell finalmente lo entendió y dejó que Sebastian se pusiera de pie. Con esfuerzo él hizo lo mismo, pues su adolorida cadera no tardó en recordarle el vigoroso ejercicio que acababan de tener, cosa que lo hizo sonreír mientras colocaba su vestido en su lugar otra vez.

Sebastian (en la puerta): ¿Listo?

Grell asintió con la cabeza mientras se le acercaba, y antes que Sebastian abriera la puerta, lo sujetó de un brazo, como forma de darle las gracias por esa maravillosa hora juntos. El demonio lo entendió sin necesidad de palabras, y acariciando su cabello lo sujetó suavemente de la cintura, mientras acercaba sus labios a su oído, como queriendo estar seguro de que nadie lo escucharía salvo él.

Sebastian: Hay horas de visita todos los días, ven a verme mañana de nuevo

Grell (sorprendido): ¿Eh? ¿Sebas-chan…?

Sebastian: -sonríe un poco- Necesitaré de alguien que me ayude a soportar el encierro, y además que me haga descansar de Bocchan de vez en cuando, ¿qué dices?

Grell (muy sonriente): -lo abraza- ¡Kyaaa! ¡Claro que acepto, Sebas-chan!

Y una vez fuera, ambos se despidieron. Grell hizo lo posible por disimular un poco la cojera, para evitar atraer miradas indeseadas, en lo que el guardia llevó a Sebastian de regreso a su celda. Allí, Ciel se había quedado dormido con el libro sobre su cara, y no despertó hasta que escuchó la reja volverse a cerrar. Quitándose la pereza de los ojos luego de su corta siesta, miró a su mayordomo, y entonces recordó que éste había salido a ver a una misteriosa visita, pero al ver su rostro tan sonriente y relajado, no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad.

Ciel: Sebastian…

Sebastian: -se le acerca- Espero que haya descansado bien Bocchan, allá en casa no suele tener tiempo para una siesta

Ciel: -frunce el ceño- No te hagas el tonto y ya dime quién era esa visita, dijiste que me lo contarías todo cuando volvieras, ahora habla

Sebastian: -hace una pausa- ¿Seguro que quiere saberlo?

Ciel: Sí, dímelo ya

El mayordomo no pudo evitar sonreír, ¿qué pensaría su joven amo de él si supiera lo que estuvo haciendo con aquel shinigami?

Pero una orden era una orden.

Sebastian: _Yes, my lord_


	12. Deseo

**Hora de uno cortito pero sabroso, esta vez narrado desde el punto de vista de Sebastian, disfruten ;)**

* * *

Ni siquiera sé cómo llegamos a esto de nuevo, durante el día todo marcha como siempre, Grell se me insinúa, peleamos, lo rechazo y para ojos de mi joven amo todo es como debería ser, pero por las noches, todo cambia... eso es lo que pienso mientras me encuentro en mi cama, con él, otra vez metidos en la situación habitual. Grell duerme a mi lado, su piel desnuda contra la mía mientras veo cómo su pecho sube y baja despacio en suaves respiraciones, en tanto que yo lo miro fijamente, como esperando a que sea él, en su sueño, quien me de las respuestas que tanto busco. No sé qué es esto que me ocurre siempre que se da uno de nuestros ya habituales encuentros nocturnos, los demonios no sentimos, y aún así, en la oscuridad casi total de mi habitación, me encuentro observando a quien es ahora el objeto de mis más bajos instintos y de deseos tan ocultos que ni yo mismo sabía que existían.

Mientras me encuentro distraído, Grell, sin despertar, murmura mi nombre en sueños, mientras acomoda su cabeza contra mi pecho, para seguir durmiendo pacíficamente, como si nada pudiera perturbar su tranquilidad. Suspiro y lo rodeo suavemente con mis brazos, en un intento por no despertarlo y por cerrar la poca distancia que aún quedaba entre nosotros, desesperado por encontrar una respuesta a mis preguntas, que desde hace meses no me dejan en paz.

Grell entonces abre los ojos y me saluda con su típico "Buenos días, Sebas-chan", dicho con voz somnolienta y el cabello cubriendo parte de su cara, dándole un aspecto tan inocente a su rostro que de algún modo hace que mi corazón de demonio se llene con una ternura y una calma que jamás en toda mi larga existencia había sentido.

Sin embargo me mantengo impasible, no mostrando lo que pasa en mi mente y en mi corazón, limitándome a responder con un simple "Buenos días", mientras los brazos de aquel shinigami correspondían a mi abrazo, acercándonos más, casi como esperando hacernos uno otra vez, como ya tantas noches había pasado.

Trato de contenerme, y como puedo me libero del abrazo, mientras le digo a Grell que es tarde, que debo atender a mi amo, misma razón que cada día suena más a una excusa, la cual al shinigami cada día le cuesta más creerse, mientras hace lo posible por convencerme que me quede una hora más, un minuto más, o el tiempo que haga falta para que ambos nos convenzamos de que esto no es un sueño.

Ante mi negativa, él hace algo atrevido, me tumba boca arriba en la cama, mientras se sienta encima de mí, nuestra desnudez haciendo que todo se sienta con más intensidad, y que algo comience a despertar en mi entrepierna, lo que él nota y no tarda en hacerlo reír, como sabiendo que con poco logra tenerme donde quiere.

Los besos no se hacen esperar, primero en mi cuello y luego en mis labios y mis mejillas, los cuales respondo, sujetando su cintura con mis manos y profundizando el último beso que llega a mis labios, no soltando su boca y escuchando los gemidos que brotan desde su garganta, mientras me mira con aquellos exóticos ojos verdes de un modo que guardaba solo para cuando éramos más íntimos.

Nuevamente caigo con facilidad ante sus juegos, y sé que así será por siempre, porque sabíamos que una vez que caímos en la tentación, no había vuelta atrás.

Entonces lo hicimos, tal como esa noche, y la anterior, y la anterior a esa, y como todas las que venían desde ahora. Nada existía para nosotros más que el otro, y para cuando me di cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar, Grell descansaba en mi pecho de nuevo, buscando mi calor como un niño, recuperando ese aire inocente que perdía y volvía a recuperar cada vez que esas ocasiones se repetían.

Suspiré mientras lo acunaba en mis brazos, dándome cuenta que era tarde, que mi amo seguramente se preguntaba dónde estaba y porqué no había comenzado ya mis labores, así que con mucho pesar me levanté, dejando a Grell para que descansara luego de nuestro encuentro, pero él no tardó en protestar, tomando mi mano cuando ya me encontraba de pie junto a la cama, mirándome suplicante para que no me fuera, aunque yo sabía bien que debía hacerlo.

A medio vestir, me arrodillé frente a él y lo besé de nuevo, intentando alargar esa despedida temporal lo más posible, asegurándole que volveríamos a vernos de nuevo en la noche, lo que llevó una sonrisa a sus labios, de esas que están reservadas solo para mí.

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación, entrando de nuevo en el papel del mayordomo elegante, pero sabiendo que una vez que volviera a cruzar esa puerta, me entregaría de nuevo a los deseos ocultos de mi corazón, con aquel amante prohibido con quien pasaría hasta el final de los tiempos.

Eso me hacía sonreír, pues no sonaba a algo tan malo si lo pensaba bien


	13. Matrimonio

**¡Hola! Ha pasado tiempo... 7 meses exactamente... desde mi ultimo one shot sebagrell, jejeje n.n Por ciertos motivos no pude traer esta idea antes, luego de haberla estado pensando por largo tiempo, pero les aviso que tengo muchas mas que tambien muero por escribir, asi que este definitivamente no sera el fin de la coleccion, todavia queda mucho por ver entre estos dos asi que espero lean este fic y los que aun quedan por delante, sin mas, espero les guste y ojala me dejen algun comentario :)**

* * *

Grell Sutcliff había estado esperando porque aquel día llegara desde hace… bueno, prácticamente desde el momento en que puso los ojos sobre aquel apuesto hombre alto de cabello oscuro, cuya mirada fría le calaba los huesos y lo hacía temblar de la emoción. Pero ahora ya no era más una fantasía, realmente estaba pasando, y el shinigami pelirrojo sentía que no ya podía pedir nada más en la vida, al menos nada que no pudiera compartir con su ahora esposo.

La boda fue sencilla, del gusto de él, no asistieron más que los invitados necesarios, cosa con la cual Grell estuvo de acuerdo siempre y cuando pudiera casarse con el hermoso vestido rojo que había visto en un aparador de una elegante tienda de ropa en Londres. Dicho y hecho, los ojos de los pocos presentes que atestiguaron su unión se posaron sobre él no bien entró a la iglesia para dar inicio a la ceremonia, la cual duró casi un suspiro, pero que fue sin duda inolvidable y hermosa, como debía ser.

El pelirrojo parecía irradiar felicidad, nadie recordaba otro momento en el cual se hubiera visto más feliz, cosa que no terminó… hasta algunos meses después.

Cumplido el quinto mes tras la boda, daba la impresión de que la luna de miel se hubiera terminado, pero solo por el lado de Grell, pues del lado de su esposo ésta ni siquiera había comenzado realmente. Éste se encontraba tan absorto en su trabajo y en sus deberes que ya no parecía tener tiempo para dedicarle al pelirrojo, todo se había convertido en una tensa rutina demasiado pronto, algo que a la mayoría de los matrimonios les toma años, pero que a ellos les tomó menos de la mitad de uno, algo completamente asombroso considerando que eran seres casi inmortales.

Sus días se resumían a: despertar temprano, Grell deseando que se quedaran acostados un poco más, él negándose, pues decía que ya era tarde, cosa que no era verdad pues ni siquiera había amanecido aun al momento en que sonaba el molesto reloj despertador.

Durante el desayuno comían en silencio, aunque el pelirrojo hacía su mejor intento por sacar algún tema de conversación, para acabar prácticamente hablando solo por alrededor de cuarenta y cinco minutos. Luego ambos salían a comenzar su trabajo, con Grell buscando algún momento libre para al menos ver a su esposo, luego de que éste rechazara su beso de despedida en la mañana.

Ya en la tarde, el trabajo parecía ser más que nunca, pero Grell de todas formas trataba de hacer planes para que ambos pudieran salir a almorzar juntos, cosa que nunca podía ser. "Estoy muy ocupado", "tal vez mañana", "en la noche cenaremos juntos", eran las excusas más habituales, aunque esta última si llegaba a cumplirse… pero solo de vez en cuando, cuando él no llegaba a altas horas de la noche luego de haber terminado con todo el trabajo pendiente. Para ese momento Grell ya había comido, solo como ya era lo habitual obviamente, y estaba dormido en la cama que ambos compartían, la cual parecía sentirse cada vez más fría, pues faltaba en ella la presencia de una segunda persona, una que tristemente nunca llegaba a la hora en la cual ya era momento de dormir junto a su pareja, aunque ésta lo esperara hasta que el sueño finalmente lo venciera.

Tras eso, la rutina volvía a repetirse una y otra vez, y así había sido casi desde el comienzo, solo que Grell estaba demasiado feliz y emocionado al ver su sueño hecho realidad como para darse cuenta que con quien se había casado no le prestaba la más mínima atención, pero cuando la realidad lo golpeó, llegó incluso a preguntarse cómo fue posible que ambos se casaran desde un principio.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que era infeliz.

Estaba viviendo su sueño, y aun así estaba insatisfecho, pues no era para nada lo que había esperado.

Cuando él se negaba, por centésima vez en el día, a pasar un rato con Grell, Ronald era su único consuelo y alguien con quien se sentía en completa confianza para poder desahogar su pena. No estaba tan desesperado aún como para ahogarla en helado o dulces como lo hacían muchas otras esposas deprimidas, a riesgo de arruinar su esbelta figura, así que el rubio era la mejor opción.

Ronald: -sopla su taza de té- ¿Y cómo ha ido todo esta semana? No hemos hablado hace días –bebe un sorbo-

Grell (con la cara en una mano): -suspira pesadamente- Claro que no, ha habido mucho trabajo, y ciertamente ya me estoy cansando de todo eso, una dama tan hermosa como yo no debería agotarse de este modo

Ronald: Deberías tomarte un descanso senpai, o te saldrán más arrugas

Grell: ¿¡Eh!? ¿De qué arrugas hablas?

Ronald: -le apunta la cara- Desde aquí creo porder ver una pata de gallo, se hace más notoria cuando te enojas

El pelirrojo comenzó a desesperarse y rápidamente buscó su espejo para ver si su aprendiz decía la verdad, pero antes de poder ver su cutis claramente lo escuchó reír. Ese maldito mocoso disfrutaba hacerlo enojar y él siempre caía en sus tontas bromas.

Ronald (tratando de dejar de reír): -le sonríe- Perdona senpai… no quería hacerte enfadar… es que pensé que así te distraerías un poco

Grell: -suspira y guarda el espejo- No bromees con eso, ya de por sí mi matrimonio parece estar en un punto muerto, no necesito más malas noticias ahora

Ronald: ¿Qué ocurrió esta vez?

Grell: Nada, y eso es lo peor de todo, nunca ocurre nada, ya ni siquiera sé cómo acepté casarme con él

Ronald: ¿No fuiste tú quien se lo pidió?

Grell: Como sea, esto no es para nada lo que tenía en mente, sabía que no iba a ser perfecto, pero tampoco me esperaba esto –cubre su cara con sus manos-

El más joven, ya sin ideas sobre cómo animar a su superior, optó por colocar una mano en su hombro, guardando silencio en lo que pensaba en algo, aunque en realidad ya lo había hecho hacía tiempo, solo que no había querido decirlo antes.

Ronald (con seriedad): Senpai… ¿No has pensado que quizá te apresuraste demasiado?

Grell: -lo ve- ¿Eh?

Ronald: Ustedes dos se casaron luego de haber empezado a salir tres semanas antes, sé que se conocían desde hacía tiempo, pero tal vez debiste haber esperado antes de pedirle matrimonio, quizá así hubieras tenido más tiempo para conocerlo a fondo y no estarías tan triste

Grell: -aparta la vista- ¿Qué puede saber de esto un mocoso que nunca ha tenido una relación seria?

Ronald: -arquea una ceja- Que hasta un mocoso como yo pueda darse cuenta de algo como eso antes que tú que eres quien tiene la relación debería decirte algo

El pelirrojo en ese momento ya no supo qué decir, algo muy extraño en él, quizá porque muy en el fondo sabía que el rubio tenía la razón, solo que él era demasiado terco para aceptarlo. Había deseado tanto porque el día de su boda llegara y por poder estar con aquel hombre que amaba, y ahora que todo parecía estarse haciendo pedazos a su alrededor eso lo aterraba al no saber qué pasaría en el futuro. Diablos, ni siquiera sabía si iba a estar despierto para el momento en que su esposo llegara a casa esa noche.

Era tiempo de hacer algo.

Grell: -se levanta de la mesa- Creo que iré a dar una vuelta, me hace falta algo de aire fresco, lejos de la oficina

Y con eso dio media vuelta, dejando a Ronald con dos tazas de té mientras iba hacia la salida de la cafetería, pensando en hacia dónde iría para despejar su mente.

Ronald: Supongo que luego nos veremos, señora Spears –toma otro sorbo-

Grell comenzó a caminar con la mirada en el suelo, no fijándose realmente hacia dónde iba, lo que causó que terminara chocando sin querer con otros shinigamis que iban en dirección contraria, ganándose un par de miradas molestas al no darles una disculpa siquiera, su mente estaba completamente en otro lado.

Caminando fue que finalmente acabó atravesando sin querer un portal abierto que lo llevó a Londres, pero ni siquiera la fuerte luz que lo transportó allí pareció sacarlo de sus pensamientos. De cualquier modo, en un cierto momento decidió finalmente detenerse, esta vez para observar su mano derecha. Quitó de ella su guante negro, dejando ver sus uñas finamente pintadas de rojo, pero además de eso un hermoso anillo de oro en uno de sus dedos, el cual brilló no bien le dio la luz del sol. Era sencillo, como todos, pero ciertamente hermoso, y en él había mucho significado, éste representaba su unión con su esposo, quien poseía uno idéntico en el mismo dedo, pero también simbolizaba el amor verdadero que se suponía había entre ellos, y con él muchas promesas para el futuro que estaba por venir.

Grell se sintió más miserable al pensar en eso, pues sentía que a su matrimonio le faltaba lo más indispensable: el amor. Claro, él amaba a William, lo había amado desde que ambos eran todavía shinigamis en entrenamiento, y el día en que se casaron fue por mucho el más feliz de su vida… pero para el otro shinigami no parecía ser igual. Para una relación se necesitan dos personas, y en ese momento era como si el pelirrojo fuera el único en esa en particular.

Suspirando, continuó caminando, sin volverse a colocar su guante, mientras se abrazaba ligeramente a sí mismo, como si tuviera frío, e imaginando que era su esposo quien le proporcionaba el calor que tanto necesitaba.

Como no tenía de hacia dónde estaba yendo, no tardó en volver a chocar con alguien más, pero esta persona en particular lo hizo detenerse un momento, solo para encontrarse de lleno con la tranquila y seria mirada de Sebastian, quien al parecer lucía un poco sorprendido de verlo, más aun de ese modo y tras tantos meses sin saber de él. Ciertamente el sentimiento era mutuo.

Grell: Sebas-chan…

Sebastian: -frunce un poco el ceño- Tú de nuevo, espero que no hayas venido a provocarnos problemas otra vez

Recién ahí Grell pareció darse cuenta de que ya no estaba en su propio mundo. Negó lentamente con la cabeza, dejando de mirar a Sebastian y enfocándose en algún punto en el suelo. El mayordomo arqueó una ceja ligeramente, sin cambiar su semblante.

Sebastian: Si no tienes nada que decir mejor ya vete

Grell simplemente no le respondió, ni siquiera lo miró, como si su tono de voz lo pusiera nervioso.

Sebastian ya se estaba impacientando un poco con la actitud del shinigami, no era usual en él que se comportara así. No era que le importara saber por qué, pero algo en él le parecía… diferente. Y al mirar un poco hacia abajo pudo ver exactamente qué era.

Sebastian (un poco más calmado): Felicidades

Grell: -lo mira- ¿Eh?

Sebastian: Eso es lo que debe decirse cuando una persona se casa, así que nuevamente, felicidades por tu boda

El shinigami se dio cuenta que el demonio había visto el anillo en su mano sin guante, el cual nuevamente brilló al contacto con la luz. Sebastian esperaba verlo sonreír y que hablara sin parar sobre lo feliz que estaba y todo eso… pero simplemente se quedó callado.

Sebastian: Imagino que fue con William, pero con quien haya sido es un alivio, ojalá de ese modo ya no deba verte todo el tiempo metiéndote en mi camino

En el fondo el demonio esperaba hacerlo reaccionar al decirle eso, como si presintiera que algo no andaba bien con él… pero ciertamente no esperaba lo que pasó.

Grell trató de decirle algo, pero apenas le salían las palabras, en eso sintió cómo sus ojos se humedecían, para finalmente estallar en llanto, tan repentinamente que hasta el propio Sebastian quedó con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

La gente que iba pasando cerca de ahí no tardó en detenerse a presenciar la escena, preguntándose entre ellos qué habría pasado y si aquel mayordomo de negro tendría la culpa. Éste último en cambio se apresuró en llevarse a Grell lejos de la multitud que se formó de la nada, hasta una esquina un poco apartada pero no muy lejos del edificio en donde su amo estaba en una junta, y afuera del cual le había ordenado esperarlo. Obviamente estaba desobedeciendo una orden directa, pero podía excusarse en que estaba liberando de un posible problema a su amo, quien no necesitaba escuchar ese escándalo.

Ya seguros, Grell se calmó un poco, pero Sebastian todavía no confiaba en que habría dejado de llorar del todo. Le ofreció su pañuelo y éste se secó las lágrimas y se sonó la nariz sonoramente, para luego intentar regresárselo.

Sebastian: Qúedatelo. ¿Me dirás ahora qué te pasa? Y por favor sé muy breve, mi joven amo puede llamarme en cualquier momento

Grell: -lo mira de reojo- ¿Por qué te importa tanto?

Sebastian: -hace una pausa corta- Darás más problemas estando alterado, así que habla, es tu última oportunidad

El shinigami lo volvió a pensar, tratando de ordenar las ideas en su mente y ganar valor para hablarle al mayordomo. Por alguna razón, se sentía seguro hablando con él, incluso más que con Ronald.

Grell: Es sobre William

Sebastian: ¿Hay problemas entre ustedes?

Grell: Más o menos, siento que lo nuestro está estancado, hasta temo que habernos casado haya… sido un error, pero no sé cómo solucionarlo y no sé qué hacer con él, todo esto me está volviendo loco

El demonio oyó atentamente todo lo que el shinigami le dijo, y por alguna razón sintió la necesidad de ayudarlo con su problema.

Sebastian: Si su relación no es feliz, quizá lo mejor sea ya no estar juntos

Grell: Temía que dijeras eso, a decir verdad Ronald también me ha dicho lo mismo, pero no sé si sea lo mejor o no

Sebastian: Bueno, es tu decisión, pero te recomiendo que lo hagas, de lo contrario ambos serán infelices. En mi tiempo entre los humanos he podido aprender un par de cosas sobre cómo se comportan, y ustedes no son muy diferentes a ellos

Grell: -sonríe un poco- Es verdad, te lo agradezco Sebas-chan, creo que sé qué debo hacer

El shinigami entonces dio medio vuelta y se fue rápido para regresar a su mundo, dejando al mayordomo donde estaba, al parecer satisfecho de haberlo ayudado, aunque no lo expresara del todo bien.

Un minuto después de regresar a la salida del edificio en donde estaba Ciel, el joven conde salió por fin, Sebastian lo esperó afuera del carruaje y abrió la puerta para él.

Ciel (cansado): -se sube- Llévame pronto a casa Sebastian, y apresúrate, quiero almorzar pronto y luego tengo mucho que hacer

Sebastian: Como ordene

Cuando el mayordomo tenía un pie en el escalón del carruaje, se detuvo por un corto segundo, al parecer pensando en algo… o en alguien mejor dicho, pero lo disipó pronto de su mente, volviendo a su rol de sirviente.

No bien el carruaje partió, el resto del día marchó con completa normalidad.

Ya muy tarde en la noche, en el mundo shinigami, un cierto pelirrojo se encontraba en la casa que compartía con su esposo. Como siempre, él aún no volvía, pero por la hora ya no tardaría en hacerlo. Sería esta además la primera vez que lo habría logrado esperar despierto, ya que estaba tan ansioso de hablar con él que ni siquiera había logrado conciliar el sueño, y por eso no quería esperar a la mañana.

Grell estaba en su pijama, un negligé rojo de seda y una bata de un tono más oscuro sobre éste, con su cabello cayendo sobre uno de sus hombros, con el cual jugaba con algo de nerviosismo mientras esperaba porque la puerta finalmente se abriera, al parecer pensando en lo que le diría a William no bien lo viera.

Se quedó allí sentado en silencio en la sala de estar sin saber por cuánto, y entre tanta quietud el sonido de las llaves abriendo la puerta de entrada lo tomaron por sorpresa, casi haciéndolo saltar de la impresión, pero apenas lo vio se puso de pie. William obviamente se sorprendió, pues no esperaba verlo despierto tan tarde.

William: Grell, es tarde, ve a la cama, mañana hay trabajo y no quiero que te quedes dormido

El pelirrojo no pudo evitar un escalofrío agradable recorrerle la espalda, pues aún tras meses de matrimonio todavía se emocionaba al escuchar a William llamarlo por su nombre. Recordó que a éste le costó tiempo empezar a hacerlo, debido a que desde siempre había tenido un trato tan formal con él en la oficina.

Quitando eso de su mente, Grell trató de ser firme por una vez con aquel hombre.

Grell: Will, tenemos que hablar

.

.

.

.

.

.

Algunos días más tarde, en la mansión Phantomhive, Sebastian corregía por enésima vez a los sirvientes luego de que estos causaran un desastre. Los tres se disculparon al mismo tiempo y corrieron a continuar trabajando, lo que le sacó un suspiro de molestia al mayordomo.

El sonido de alguien golpeando la puerta principal de la enorme casa lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y como él era quien estaba más cerca fue a abrir, aunque mirando su reloj recordó que no esperaban ningún visitante a esa hora.

Al abrir la puerta vio frente a él a Grell Sutcliff, quien lo saludó con una sonrisa, la más calmada y sincera que le hubiese visto.

Sebastian (serio): No esperaba verte hoy Grell, ¿sucede algo?

El mayordomo por una vez no parecía molesto de verlo, y eso ayudó a que el shinigami continuara sonriendo.

Grell: -se lleva una mano al cabello- Vine a darte las gracias por haberme ayudado el otro día Sebas-chan, creo que finalmente pude hacer lo correcto

Antes de decirle nada, lo primero que Sebastian vio fue su mano, misma en la cual había notado el anillo en su dedo, en cambio ahora…

Sebastian (más tranquilo): -hace una pausa y sonríe- Mi amo no necesitará de mí por un par de horas, ¿te ofrezco una taza de té?

Grell: -sonríe más- Me encantaría Sebas-chan –lo toma del brazo y entra con él-

El mayordomo entonces cerró la puerta tras ambos, intentando lucir lo más molesto posible debido al atrevimiento del pelirrojo.


	14. Ira

**Luego de varios meses sin muchas ideas les traigo mi primer one-shot del año. A quienes vieron Book of the Atlantic y se impresionaron con la casi muerte de Sebastian a manos de Undertaker, quise ver que pasaria si el de verdad hubiese muerto, como hubiera continuado la pelicula y mas, espero les guste esta historia y no olviden comentar, nos vemos :)**

* * *

Undertaker: Vamos, vamos, ¿qué pasa? ¿Tres personas contra una y sólo pueden hacer esto? ¿No me iban a cazar? –se ríe-

El tono burlón del recién revelado dios de la muerte resonó en el enorme salón desolado del barco de lujo en el que se encontraban. Todo había sido tan irreal para todos allí, que incluso en ese momento pensaban que todo se trataba solo de un mal sueño, incluso de una broma más de aquellas que le gustaban al sepulturero, por eso todos allí, Sebastian incluso, debían hacer un esfuerzo por no flaquear en sus intentos por salir de esa situación y continuar en aquella lucha que ahora ponía sus vidas en juego.

Ronald Knox y Grell Sutcliff, los otros dos dioses de la muerte que se habían unido a la pelea luego de que Undertaker revelara su verdadera identidad, se mantuvieron en posición de ataque en todo momento, incluso cuando el mayor parecía no tener intenciones de seguir peleando y solo concentraba su mirada en el mayordomo de negro delante de él.

El rubio, que había perdido sus anteojos en la batalla, se apresuró a recogerlos, con su superior a su lado.

Ronald: De verdad me molesta

Grell: El barco se está inclinando, ¡ya no tenemos tiempo que perder!

Los dos aprovecharon la distracción de Undertaker para atacarlo por la espalda al mismo tiempo con sus guadañas, tratando de ser valientes en todo momento pero a la vez con el profundo temor de no lograr detenerlo.

Ronald: ¡No tenemos otra que pelear de frente!

Pese a todo, su temor era más que justificado, ya que a tan sólo centímetros de liquidarlo con sus armas, Undertaker se defendió con una de sus sotobas de madera, neutralizando el ataque combinado de los dos más jóvenes, por segunda vez y muy para su sorpresa.

Grell (sudando frío): ¿De nuevo? No es posible, ¡no hay nada que una guadaña de la muerte no pueda cortar! ¿Por qué puede bloquearnos?

El de cabello plateado, orgulloso de su obvia ventaja y burlándose de la sorpresa de ambos, sólo sonrió tranquilo mientras las chispas volaban a su alrededor y el ruido del motor de las armas resonaban a la par.

Undertaker: ¿"Una guadaña de la muerte puede cortar lo que sea", eh? ¿No creen que eso es un poco extraño?

Ni Grell ni Ronald entendían esa actitud suya, así que solo se limitaron a seguir escuchándolo.

Undertaker: -los mira fijo- ¿Solo hay una cosa, no? Que no puede cortar

Ronald: No…

Grell: …puede ser

El brillo de las chispas que volaban de la podadora y la motosierra en contacto con la madera, fue reemplazado por un destello verde cegador que pareció avanzar en cámara lenta, pero a la vez muy velozmente como para poder reaccionar a tiempo. Un segundo después, lo próximo que ambos notaron fue un profundo dolor producto de una sola y enorme cortada hecha por una afilada hoja que salió de la nada. Otro segundo pasó, y tanto Ronald como Grell caían al suelo, a varios metros de distancia. Sangraban y el dolor no tardó en aparecer, pero pese a la gravedad de sus heridas, éstas no eran mortales, sino más bien una advertencia y una muy pequeña muestra del verdadero poder que ostentaba aquel shinigami legendario, pero que había sido lo bastante brutal como para hasta dejar sorprendido a Ciel y a Sebastian, quienes tampoco entendían de dónde había venido eso.

Undertaker solo sonreía mientras mostraba la verdadera forma de su arma una vez que el brillo se disipó por fin, a la vez que sus dos víctimas hacían lo posible por levantarse y no caer desmayados producto del dolor que ahora estaban padeciendo.

Grell: ¡Eso es… una guadaña!

El pelirrojo en ese momento sintió una mezcla de ira y miedo además del dolor físico, pero no era miedo únicamente por su propia vida, debía recordar que Ronald también estaba con él, y que pese a sus peleas y a que muchas veces no lograban estar de acuerdo en casi nada, sentía aprecio por aquel novato, a pesar de nunca demostrárselo. Pensó luego en Sebastian, y en cómo éste no lo había escuchado cuando le dijo que no debería haberse metido en esa pelea, realmente rogaba porque no fuera tarde para que decidiera hacerle caso y se fuera de allí con su amo.

Sebastian (pensativo): -da un paso al frente- Ya veo, "cortar lo que sea", es una frase falsa cuando varias guadañas están involucradas

Ronald: Debió haber sido recogida al momento de retirarte

Undertaker (tranquilamente): Ha estado conmigo por mucho tiempo, así que era difícil el apartarme de ella. Tuve problemas al tenerla conmigo, ¿sabes?

Mientras hablaba, acariciaba aquella arma como si fuera una hermosa pieza de arte de la cual estaba muy orgulloso, y con el mismo tono sereno con el cual admiraba su hermosura, la blandió con intenciones de seguir peleando.

Undertaker: Bien, ¿qué tal si los cazo ahora? –la levanta por sobre su cabeza- Como el lamentable conejo en un juego de caza

Sin esperar respuesta o reacción alguna de sus "conejos", el brillo verde volvió a aparecer, y, a una velocidad sobrehumana, Undertaker se lanzó sobre ambos shinigamis, pero estos, de alguna manera, lograron esquivar el golpe de la hoja, aunque eso no fue todo, pues aquel ataque fallido culminó en una explosión que los arrojó lejos junto a varias de aquellas muñecas bizarras. Grell, incluso en su desesperación, notó a Sebastian que apareció justo a su lado, pero en ese momento se encontraba demasiado asustado como para decirle nada, y ni un segundo después, los tres esquivaron un segundo ataque dirigido directamente a ellos, el cual causó una segunda explosión, que al parecer fue más fuerte que la anterior, pues varias partes de los muros del salón comenzaron a colapsar y caer encima de ellos, y debieron esquivarlas para no acabar aplastados bajo su peso.

Los dos shinigamis, el mayordomo, el conde e incluso el doctor a cargo del experimento que trajo a la vida a aquellas muñecas, se quedaron casi congelados al ver la imponente figura de Undertaker aparecer por entre el humo dejado tras las explosiones, cargando todavía su arma, mostrando que la pelea aún no había terminado, no hasta que él hubiese ganado aquel perverso juego de caza.

Sobre la cabeza de Sebastian, comenzaron a caer varias mesas provenientes del segundo nivel del salón, las cuales él tomó y arrojó con una gran fuerza hacia el shinigami legendario, en un intento más que desesperado por hacerle frente y detenerlo, asegurando así que a su joven amo no le ocurriera nada, pero a la vez también temiendo por él mismo. Por mucho tiempo había subestimado a aquel sepulturero, tomándolo por nada más que un sujeto ingenuo y de risa fácil que de vez en cuando era de ayuda en las misiones dadas por la reina. Sin duda esta faceta de su personalidad lo había tomado tan desprevenido como a todos allí.

Undertaker: Es inútil –destruye una de ellas-, puedo cortar esas mesas igual de fácil que si cortara galletas

Pero Sebastian continuó arrojando más de ellas, hasta que finalmente estuvo a una distancia prudente, colocándose a sus espaldas, lo que hizo que Undertaker lo perdiera de vista un momento.

Sebastian: Sólo quería poder acercarme

Dejando su sonrisa por fin y alejándose del mayordomo con una ágil acrobacia, ambos continuaron con la pelea, pero el demonio no había notado un detalle importante en su momento, y para cuando lo hizo, ya era tarde.

El dolor recorría el cuerpo de Ronald, pero como pudo trató de arrastrarse con sus manos y rodillas hasta su superior, quien parecía estar haciendo el mismo esfuerzo por levantarse, a la vez que la sangre seguía escurriendo por la comisura de su boca y un ligero temblor comenzaba a aparecerle, pero en ningún momento la expresión de enojo abandonó su rostro. Toda esa situación era insoportable y ya estaba harto.

Ronald: -tose- Senpai… vámonos de aquí, debemos buscar un sitio seguro

Grell: N-No… No me iré –toma su guadaña-, tú vete si quieres, ese tipo me las pagará por lo que le hizo a mi rostro y por intentar eliminarme

Ronald: ¿Estás loco? No pudimos detenerlo entre tres, ni siquiera un demonio parece rival para él, ya olvídalo y huyamos… ¡Senpai!

Pero el pelirrojo no lo escuchó, y como pudo sujetó su arma y trató de avanzar unos pasos, pero ya el solo hecho de estar de pie parecía doloroso, de hecho no tardó en volver a caer al suelo, pero por fortuna el menor lo sujetó a tiempo a la vez que él mismo también trataba de caminar. Quiso intentar servirle de apoyo, pero ambos estaban tan débiles que fue en vano. Toda esa situación era patética, y ambos lo sabían.

Grell no dejaba de toser y escupir sangre, a la vez que su vista parecía debilitarse, aún con sus anteojos puestos, lo que preocupó a su subordinado, ya que era obvio que él se había llevado la peor parte del ataque de aquella guadaña, pero nada de eso le impidió tomar fuerzas de donde pudo, empuñar su arma una segunda vez entre sus manos y levantarla a la vez que trataba de lanzarse sobre Undertaker, incluso si éste estaba muy lejos de ahí.

Cuando volvió la vista hacia donde el demonio y el sepulturero estaban peleando por su cuenta, ambos se toparon con la visión del lado demoníaco puro de Sebastian, cosa que normalmente solo solía aparecer en momentos de gran crisis, como ahora, en que el de cabello plateado se había atrevido a poner sus manos encima del conde justo delante de él, causando su ira y yéndose justo sobre el shinigami, pero aquello había sido un grave error, pues desde el principio el objetivo de Undertaker no había sido Ciel sino…

Todo pareció volver a transcurrir en cámara lenta, con Ciel siendo soltado para caer el vacío a una altura considerable y lejos del alcance de Sebastian, quien lo veía con ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa y tras darse cuenta de que había sido engañado, pero de todos modos hizo un esfuerzo por alcanzarlo con su mano, cometiendo ahora un segundo error al darle la espalda a su enemigo, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

Desde su posición, Grell se había quedado congelado, siguiendo aquella escena con la mirada, viendo a Sebastian ir tras su amo mientras la guadaña de Undertaker se acercaba peligrosamente hacia él, sabiendo perfectamente cuáles eran sus intenciones, pero por alguna razón no era capaz de moverse, era como si propio cuerpo lo estuviera traicionando.

Cuando la mano de Ciel, luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, logró tocar apenas la de Sebastian, una oleada de sangre apareció una vez que esa arma sobrenatural hizo contacto con el cuerpo del demonio, atravesándolo justo a la mitad de su abdomen, congelando su rostro en una expresión de puro terror.

La voz de Undertaker apenas era audible para el pelirrojo, pues sus sentidos parecían haberse apagado ante aquella vista, pero creyó entenderlo de todos modos.

Undertaker: Pueden ser débiles y frágiles, pero una vida humana es muy difícil de arrastrar, mayordomo-kun. Desde que te conozco me lo pregunté, ¿por qué una bestia cómo tú se vestiría y jugaría al papel de mayordomo?

Grell debió ahogar un grito de terror, pues pese a la larga distancia, juró ver cómo los ojos de Sebastian hicieron contacto brevemente con los suyos antes de que el brillo en estos se apagara. De cualquier modo, esperaba que solo fuera su imaginación… por todos los cielos, que así fuera.

Undertaker (seriamente): Muéstrame tus memorias

Y como es usual tras el ataque de una guadaña, sea de parte de un shinigami activo o retirado, el cinematic record de Sebastian se dispersó por todos lados. Metros y metros de película abandonando su cuerpo sin fin, producto de una vida milenaria y llena de experiencias, amos, contratos y almas devoradas a lo largo de siglos y siglos. Los recuerdos avanzaron tras los ojos de los shinigamis presentes en pocos segundos, pero siendo invisibles para el conde, quien cayó sin nadie que lo sostuviera, hasta que el brazo de Undertaker le evitara un aparatoso golpe contra el suelo en el último momento y lo regresara a donde estaba un momento antes. El joven parecía demasiado impresionado como para quejarse, pero no como para no gritar por su mayordomo, sin saber realmente si éste podía escucharlo o no.

Ciel/Grell: ¡Sebastian!

Las voces de ambos se mezclaron al gritar al mismo tiempo y al momento en que el demonio caía, ya sin vida, al suelo del salón, creando un charco de sangre a su alrededor que iba creciendo cada vez más, mientras sus recuerdos no dejaban de fluir fuera de él. Tanto el conde como el shinigami pelirrojo esperaban porque éstos simplemente volvieran a entrar y eso fuera todo… pero algo no estaba bien.

La expresión de Grell era ahora ya más de terror que de enojo, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta en qué momento había dejado caer su guadaña, pero como pudo, intentó reaccionar e ir a socorrer al mayordomo, seguramente había algo que pudiera hacer por él.

Pero antes de poder hacer nada, escuchó cómo Ronald daba unos pasos lejos de él, actuando como si sus heridas no le dolieran, mientras cargaba su propia guadaña y un libro abierto… su lista, misma que contenía las almas de varios pasajeros de ese mismo barco.

Sin más, colocó su podadora sobre el cuerpo del demonio, mientras ésta absorbía sin problema la película, haciéndola desaparecer en su interior. Grell lo miraba todo, atónito, y luego…

Ronald (leyendo su lista): Sebastian Michaelis, demonio perteneciente a uno de los estratos más altos de la jerarquía del inframundo, actualmente trabajando bajo un nombre falso como mayordomo personal del perro guardián de la reina. Nació en una fecha indeterminada, murió el 17 de abril de 1889 a causa del ataque de una guadaña de la muerte –pone el sello en su libro y suspira-. Nada más que agregar –lo cierra-

Grell cayó al suelo con el rostro cubierto en sangre seca y completamente pálido, pero apenas se compuso se levantó, y a tropiezos fue con Ronald, a quien increpó sin dudarlo y sin pensar en ninguna consecuencia.

Grell (histérico y furioso): -lo sujeta del traje- ¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo!?

El rubio miró a su superior, tratando de imitar la mirada fría y profesional de William, pero sin lograrlo. Apartó la vista de Grell y trató de que no le temblara la voz al hablar, pero le fue difícil. A fin de cuentas solo era un novato.

Ronald: Lo que vinimos a hacer aquí senpai

Grell: ¡Devuelve el alma de Sebastian ahora, como tu superior te lo exijo! ¡Haz lo que te digo maldición!

Ronald: -niega con la cabeza- No lo haré, tú mismo me dijiste que esto era lo más importante para un dios de la muerte

Grell: ¡Sabes que no podemos cosechar almas que no estén en la lista!

Ronald: -lo mira fijo- ¡La suya si lo está!

Grell: -hace una pausa- ¿Qué?

El más joven no se atrevió a decirle nada y simplemente le entregó su libro, en donde había docenas y docenas de nombres y apenas unos pocos sellos, y en la página en la cual estaba abierto, aparecía claramente una fotografía de Sebastian junto a su fecha y hora exacta de muerte, la cual había sido en ese mismo momento.

Ronald miró a su superior mientras éste sujetaba el libro frente a él, para luego soltarlo y dar unos pasos hacia adelante con expresión sombría. El menor intentó sujetarlo suavemente, pero Grell lo rechazó y siguió caminando, todo a vista y paciencia de Undertaker, que miraba todo sin sonreir ya, pero sin necesitarlo para creer que todo aquello era algo divertido. Ciel observaba todo también, pero un dolor punzante en su ojo, aquel que llevaba cubierto por el parche, lo hizo retroceder de pronto.

Grell se encontraba ahora de nuevo de rodillas, delante del cuerpo ya sin alma de Sebastian, mirándolo con los ojos vacíos y desprovistos de la energía de siempre. Se quitó los anteojos un momento, para cubrir su rostro con una mano, mientras dejaba salir un sonido apagado de entre sus labios, el cual solo Ronald fue capaz de oír. Luego de eso, dejó salir otra vez su voz en un profundo lamento.

Grell (sin expresión): -levanta un poco la vista- Te dije que esto era un asunto de shinigamis, ¿por qué no quisiste escucharme?

Aunque el pelirrojo sentía un deseo incontrolable de llorar, por alguna razón no le salían las lágrimas, así que se limitó a quedarse allí, como olvidando que a su alrededor la pelea todavía no había terminado.

Ronald: ¡Senpai!

Apenas sintió los brazos de Ronald rodearlo y sacarlo de donde estaba, pero cuando levantó la vista de nuevo, pudo ver a Undertaker que había intentado cortarlos a ambos con su guadaña del mismo modo en que lo había hecho con Sebastian, de hecho fue eso precisamente lo que lo hizo volver en sí y recordar que no estaban solos.

El shinigami más joven quiso tomar su arma y lanzarse sobre Undertaker, tratando de no mostrar en su rostro el dolor ni el miedo por los que estaba pasando ahora, pero no pudo dar un solo paso, pues su superior lo detuvo y lo hizo bruscamente a un lado, manteniendo su expresión sombría y ojos ya sin vida, los cuales colocó fijamente en quien ahora era su enemigo.

Grell: No te metas en esto mocoso y vete de aquí, este sujeto es mío ahora

Undertaker: -se ríe un poco- Vaya, vaya, ¿de dónde salió tanto valor? El juego pareció volverse más interesante

El pelirrojo no tenía ánimos ni tiempo para sus estupideces y simplemente se le lanzó encima sin decirle nada, dispuesto a partirlo por la mitad con su motosierra y torturarlo de maneras que harían temblar de miedo incluso al más perverso demonio. Undertaker notó esto y sabía perfectamente por qué sucedía, así que se limitó a simplemente esquivar los ataques con expresión calmada. Un shinigami enfurecido no era precisamente el ser más cuerdo ni menos el mejor peleador, así que sólo esperaría a que la situación se calmara eventualmente.

Grell no estaba peleando con la saña de costumbre, sino con algo más profundo y personal, tampoco se estaba divirtiendo, todo lo que le interesaba era obtener venganza eliminando a quien le había quitado la vida a uno de los hombres a quienes más había amado en décadas de ser un dios de la muerte.

En un momento, se acercó al sepulturero lo suficiente como para jurar que podría simplemente cortar su cabeza de un tajo y acabar con él de una sola vez, pero cuando estaba por asestar aquel golpe, Undertaker lo sujetó de un brazo, haciéndolo perder control sobre su arma y obligándolo a soltarla. Cuando la motosierra golpeó el suelo, quedando casi inutilizable, el shinigami legendario sujetó ahora el cuello de su oponente con la misma mano, apretando la piel de éste y cortando el paso de aire, para mirar directamente a sus ojos y así quedar grabado por siempre en ellos.

Undertaker: Parece que logré cazar al segundo conejo, ¿verdad, shinigami?

Y con suma dureza siguió apretando, pero Grell no se quejó ni rogó, mostrando tan solo una mueca de dolor y nada más. Ronald intentó correr e ir en su ayuda, pero fue detenido por aquella enorme guadaña, la cual le propinó un duro golpe y otro profundo corte en medio del pecho, justo encima del anterior, lanzándolo contra una pared, quedando finalmente casi desmayado por el golpe. Ahora estaban solo ellos dos, sin nadie capaz de ayudar al pelirrojo, quien podía sentir cómo la vida se escapaba de su cuerpo conforme el agarre del otro se hacía más apretado.

Undertaker entonces miró a Ciel, quien no se había movido de donde estaba mientras cubría su ojo adolorido con una mano, y le dedicó una sonrisa.

Undertaker: Ya eres libre conde, ya no debes preocuparte más por esa bestia a quien le debías tu alma y podrás volver en paz a casa, ahora te pido que te vayas de aquí mientras termino con esto por mi cuenta

El antiguo joven amo de Sebastian descubrió su ojo derecho ahora sin parche, el cual volvió a ser igual al izquierdo al ya no poseer más el sello del contrato que lo ataba a aquel demonio. Miró su cuerpo muerto una última vez y como pudo huyó de ese lugar, esperando reencontrarse con Elizabeth, desapareciendo entre la multitud de muñecas que seguían en pie, aunque no era seguro que pudiera salir de allí con vida, menos ahora que se encontraba solo.

Con Ronald fuera de combate y Sebastian muerto, a Undertaker ya solo le restaba acabar con Grell, aunque eso no estuvo nunca en sus planes, pero la idea de finalizar aquel juego de aquella manera lo llenaba de emoción.

El shinigami pelirrojo trató de enfocar bien su vista y pensar en qué hacer, pero la falta de aire se lo estaba haciendo difícil. En ese momento, solo había una cosa en su mente.

Grell: -cierra los ojos- Se… Sebas… agh…

Undertaker (sonriendo): Así como jugaste con la vida de tu antigua ama, enviándola a su descanso eterno mucho antes de lo debido, creo que puedo jugar con la tuya ahora, será un último recuerdo divertido antes de regresarte al mundo de los muertos –aprieta más-

Grell ya se encontraba al borde del desmayo, pero de todos modos lo más seguro era que Undertaker no planeara matarlo dejándolo sin aire, pues apenas se desmayara dejaría de necesitar respirar, lo más seguro era que tuviera pensado algo mucho peor y más sangriento que eso. De cualquier modo, Grell ya se había resignado, aceptaría cualquier cosa que él le tuviera preparada, como si ya nada le importara.

Incluso viendo cómo Grell no luchaba por su vida, Undertaker sujetó su guadaña con fuerza y la levantó en el aire, dispuesto a cortarlo y a acabar con su vida de una vez.

Unos segundos antes de asestar aquel golpe, Ronald recuperó un poco la consciencia y presenció todo ocurriendo delante de él, quedando pálido al saber que no había nada que pudiera hacer ahora por su superior. Éste en tanto, se volteó con lo último de sus fuerzas y le mostró una sonrisa tranquila, pero sin ser capaz de hablar.

Con dolor y mucha impotencia, el más joven notó que no era capaz de levantarse, al parecer una de sus piernas estaba fracturada, lo que lo obligó a volver al sitio en el que había estado apoyado, siendo ahora el único espectador de aquel sangriento espectáculo, que terminó con Undertaker hundiendo su arma en el pecho de Grell, haciéndolo escupir toda la sangre que le quedaba todavía, con los ojos abiertos por el shock pero increíblemente sin sentir dolor, solo la oscuridad que lo iba envolviendo rápidamente.

El rubio, desesperado, no podía sino gritar, pero era inútil, su superior ya no podía oírlo.

Ronald: ¡Sutcliff-senpai!

Su grito desgarrador pasó inadvertido. Un solo segundo más pasó, y ya todo era solo tinieblas, que aparecieron cuando la última gota de sangre abandonó su cuerpo por fin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ronald (golpeando la puerta): ¡Sutcliff-senpai! ¿Me oye?

La oscuridad era profunda, pero extrañamente cálida y acogedora, como si su cuerpo ahora estuviera siendo abrazado en un intento por devolverle la vida. A lo lejos, ahora era capaz de oír aquella voz llamándolo, cada vez más fuerte.

Desesperándose por salir de aquella oscuridad, Grell comenzó a patalear como loco, para acabar dándose de lleno en la cara cuando tocó el suelo, enredado en las sábanas y cobijas de su cama.

Grell: ¿Pero qué…? Agh –lleva una mano a su cabeza-

Cuando se compuso, notó en donde estaba y su consciencia volvió completamente, junto con el dolor que ahora llenaba su cuerpo, todavía herido luego de lo ocurrido en el barco la noche anterior, alrededor de doce horas atrás, por lo que sus heridas estaban frescas y requerían reposo.

Ronald (con tono insistente): -abre la puerta- Senpai

Grell (irritado): ¿Qué quieres? ¿No sabes que es de mala educación entrar así al cuarto de una dama?

Su compañero entró a la habitación, sin importarle el regaño del otro, vistiendo su pijama, el cual tenía la camisa abierta, mostrando un vendaje que recorría casi todo su abdomen, además de tener que moverse usando una muleta, debido a un esguince en uno de sus tobillos.

Ronald: -suspira- Lo sé, pero William me pidió que viniera a dejarte esto

Antes de que Grell pudiera emocionarse al creer que su querido jefe pudiera molestarse en darle un regalo mientras se encontraba convaleciente, vio cómo el chico dejó sobre su mesa una carpeta llena de documentos y mucho papeleo adicional.

Grell: ¿¡Ah!? ¿Qué es esto? –toma la carpeta-

Ronald: -se rasca la cabeza- No te pongas así, a mí también me asignó trabajo, dijo que es para que no perdamos el tiempo mientras estamos en cama. Espera que lo entreguemos todo mañana temprano

Grell (lloriqueando): -hunde su cabeza en los papeles- Ese Will es un explotador, ¿ni siquiera tiene compasión de mí cuando ve que estuve…? –levanta la vista de pronto-

Ronald: ¿Senpai? ¿Sucede algo?

Grell olvidó lo que iba a decir no bien lo recordó todo.

El barco.

Undertaker.

William.

Ambos fueron rescatados.

O sea que Undertaker nunca intentó matarlo.

O sea que todo debió ser un sueño.

O sea que Sebastian debía estar…

Grell se apresuró y comenzó a tomar su ropa otra vez mientras se dirigía a la ventana, todo ante un incrédulo Ronald que no entendía a qué se debía eso y que apenas tuvo oportunidad de hablar.

Grell: Dile a Will que no tengo tiempo para papeleo, no lo sé, dile lo que sea pero que no sepa en dónde estaré

Cuando ya estaba en el marco de la ventana, Ronald se acercó como pudo y trató de detenerlo, no comprendiendo qué estaba pasando.

Ronald: Senpai espera, ¿y tus heridas? Necesitas descansar

Grell: Sé lo que hago, ahora déjame ir

De un solo salto ya se encontraba de regreso en el primer piso del edificio, y un segundo más tarde ya estaba fuera del mundo shinigami al abrir un portal que lo llevaría a Londres.

Cuando llegó al mundo humano, vio que estaba no lejos de la mansión Phantomhive, y considerando el tiempo que había pasado, lo más seguro era que Sebastian y Ciel ya hubieran vuelto para entonces. Se dio un momento para cambiarse y estar más presentable, tratando de ocultar sus vendajes lo más posible, pero dejando a la vista algunos en su cara, manos y cuello. No había nada que hacer sobre eso, así que lo dejó así. Con paso lo más seguro que pudo, caminó hacia la enorme mansión, esperando encontrar pronto la habitación de Sebastian dentro de ella.

Justo en ese mismo lugar y momento, el mayordomo estaba siendo atendido por su amo y los demás sirvientes mientras se recuperaba de su pelea con Undertaker, claro que estos últimos no conocían los detalles, excepto por Snake, que solo sabía una parte de la verdad, pues el joven conde se había encargado de contarles una historia que fuera creíble, la cual involucraba un asalto dentro del barco, del cual Sebastian lo había defendido, llevándole él la peor parte. Lógicamente y por fortuna todos lo creyeron y no hicieron más preguntas, concentrándose solo en ayudar al mayordomo a recuperarse por completo.

Debido al tamaño de la mansión, le tomó a Grell un par de horas encontrar la habitación de Sebastian, cayendo la noche para cuando llegó a ella desde la ventana que daba hacia el exterior. Se asomó por ella, esperando ver al demonio, pero se encontró con que no estaba solo, sino acompañado por su joven amo, quien lo miraba sentado en una silla mientras él se recostaba en su cama, usando lo que parecía ser un camisón para dormir de mujer, regalo de Elizabeth.

Sebastian (cansado): Amo, ¿quedó satisfecho tras ver mi lamentable aspecto de hoy?

Ciel (sonriendo tranquilo): Pues, fue algo divertido de ver

Sebastian: -suspira- Como lo supuse

Debió esperar un poco más hasta que finalmente fue la hora de dormir de Ciel y éste se retiró a su propia habitación, escoltado por Tanaka, quien por ahora lo arroparía en lugar de Sebastian.

Ciel (en la puerta): Descansa por esta noche y no te agites, te quiero en buena forma mañana temprano

Sebastian: Como lo ordene joven amo

Cuando la puerta se cerró y el demonio quedó otra vez solo, éste suspiró, alejando la bandeja donde ahora estaba el plato vacío de su cena. No lo había hecho sentirse mucho mejor, pero su amo esperaba que comiera, así que no tenía de otra. Trató de dormir, pese a no necesitarlo realmente, dándole la espalda a la ventana cerrada, cuando unos momentos más tarde fue alertado por unos golpecitos que venían de ella. No le dio importancia, creyendo que quizá solo era una rama de árbol moviéndose con el viento, pero cuando éstos se volvieron insistentes, creyó que quizá era uno de sus gatos queriendo entrar. No le tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta que no era ninguno, pues pudo presentir un aura conocida, la cual le provocó un escalofrío, así que supuso que lo mejor era fingir que dormía mientras esperaba porque se fuera, pero no lo hizo.

Grell entró sin problema a la habitación gracias a que la ventana no tenía seguro, y una vez dentro se acercó con cuidado al demonio que yacía en la cama, intentando no recordar aquel horrible sueño y esperando alguna reacción de Sebastian, incluso si era de enojo o rechazo, todo lo que quería era convencerse de que eso que vio no había sido real.

Sebastian, recordando que su amo le había ordenado no agitarse, evitó a toda costa al shinigami, quien seguramente había venido a cobrarse aquella pelea que no habían podido tener por culpa del sepulturero. Cubrió su cabeza con la cobija e hizo lo posible por ignorarlo, pese a tenerlo literalmente junto a él en ese momento.

Grell (agachado junto a la cama): ¿Sebas-chan? ¿Estás despierto?

Sebastian (irritado): -suspira y se destapa- Lamentablemente si, ¿puedo saber qué quieres?

Pese a estar molesto y con deseos de echar de ahí a Grell a patadas, debía recordar sus órdenes y además el hecho de que estaba muy herido todavía, así que no tenía más opción que aguantar al shinigami.

Grell: -sonríe y apoya su cabeza en sus manos- Sólo quería visitarte y ver cómo estabas luego de nuestro desafortunado encuentro con Undertaker, es lo que una dama haría por su caballero

Sebastian: -voltea y lo mira- Pues más te vale irte ahora, no estoy en condiciones de pelear y no quiero problemas. Buenas noches y por favor deja la ventana cerrada –vuelve a acomodarse en la cama y le da la espalda-

El mayordomo esperaba que Grell hiciera un berrinche y causara un escándalo, pero en lugar de eso, solo dejó salir una pequeña risa y caminó hacia el otro lado de la cama, acomodándose como estaba antes y mirando al demonio a la cara, sin dejar de sonreír. Sebastian, ya muy irritado, se sentó en la cama y sujetó al shinigami de una mejilla, apretándola con tal de quitarle esa sonrisa del rostro.

Grell: ¡Ow! ¡Sebas-chan, eso duele!

Sebastian: -lo suelta- Ahora que lo pienso, tú igualmente saliste herido en el barco, ¿por qué no estás en cama también?

Grell (sonriendo): -se soba la mejilla- Eres muy dulce por preocuparte por mí de esa forma

Sebastian: -mira hacia otro lado- De ninguna manera, solo quiero saber qué haces aquí

Grell: -se le acerca más- Ya te lo dije, quise visitarte, además te ves adorable vestido así, aunque me gustas más de negro, o de preferencia sin nada encima –se ríe-

Sebastian: No digas esas cosas, es desagrable, además te pido que me dejes descansar, así que por favor ya vete

Sabiendo que tomaba un riesgo, el shinigami repentinamente lo abrazó, lo que lo tomó en parte con la guardia baja, ya que no esperaba algo así de él, dejándolo frío y sin saber cómo reaccionar hasta cerca de un minuto después.

Sebastian: -suspira- Si no piensas irte, al menos no hagas ruido mientras estés aquí

Grell (sin soltarlo): Muy bien, pero con una condición

Sebastian sintió un escalofrío al escuchar la voz del pelirrojo tan cerca de su oído, ya que cayó en cuenta de que nunca habían estado así de cerca antes, pero intentó pretender que no le había afectado.

Sebastian: ¿Cuál es?

Grell: Déjame dormir aquí esta noche

Sebastian: -se suelta de el- Olvídalo, jamás dejaría que un pervertido durmiera en la misma cama conmigo, cuando mucho te dejaría usar el piso

Grell: -coloca su cabeza en su pecho- Anda Sebas-chan, solo por esta noche, además prometo que no le diré a nadie, de todas formas quizá nadie me creería

Derrotado, Sebastian se echó en la cama cubriendo su cara con una mano, sabiendo que no había nada que pudiera hacer o decir por ahora para que Grell se fuera.

Sebastian: -suspira pesadamente- Bien, quédate aquí

Emocionado, el shinigami entró en la cama junto al demonio tras quitarse su abrigo y zapatos, pero éste le dedicó una mirada muy severa antes de que pudiera ponerse demasiado cómodo.

Sebastian: Te advierto que si haces cualquier cosa inapropiada, te haré lamentarlo, ¿está claro?

Lejos de asustarse ante su tono, Grell solo asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo como si nada pudiera perturbar su felicidad mientras se acomodaba junto a Sebastian, sabiendo que el simple hecho de compartir la cama con él ya era suficiente para sentirse bien, sobre todo ahora.

Sebastian solo lo observó mientras descansaba su cabeza en la almohada, vigilando que cumpliera con su palabra. Al ver que el shinigami no parecía tramar nada malo, se relajó y cerró los ojos, intentando dormir, aunque no fuera algo realmente necesario para él. Si bien le extrañaba que Grell estuviese actuando de esa forma tan sumisa y calmada, al menos agradecía que aquel pesado día libre no hubiera acabado de peor manera.

Finalmente el pelirrojo logró dormir, velado en su sueño por el demonio, quien tras horas de intento decidió que no tenía caso tratar de hacer lo mismo. Sin darse cuenta, se encontró sonriendo ligeramente ante esa visión y consiguió relajarse al fin.

Quizá no había sido un día tan malo después de todo.


End file.
